Gregor & The Prophecy of Paths
by goatcloud
Summary: Gregor hasn't been in the Underland since the war with the spinners four months ago, and he jumps at a chance to help Luxa when she calls. While tensions are high between the Underland races, Luxa wishes to find new land and still keep peace. Though Gregor is happy to help his friends, he can't shake the feeling that something is off in the Underland.
1. Chapter 1

**So kind of like my last fic, this isn't a brand new story, but a redo. There's more detail, so it's longer, and it's not all just from Gregor's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

1

Click. Click. Click. This was unbearably boring. Even the internet couldn't entertain him. Honestly, he could just stare at a wall at this point. Then again, his family might notice him acting all sad if he just stared at a wall. Gregor thought about it for a moment. Was sad a good enough word? He really didn't want to admit depressed, but sad really didn't cut it. He sighed, laying on the couch, and flicked through channels again.

How long had it been since his last trip to the Underland? Four months. He forced himself to not count the days, thinking this would make him get over it faster, but it didn't help. The images of war haunted his dreams. The dead lying on the ground. The feel of cutting a body with his sword. The yelling and screaming. The smell of blood. When it wasn't war, it was the knowledge he would never see his Underland friends again. Howard. Ripred. Vikus. Luxa. Gregor sighed again, rolled onto his back, and gave up on the TV.

In his family's defense, they did try to help him get back to normal. It took a lot of effort, but his family finally convinced his mother to stay with his cousin, Wynn, even though there was an entrance to the Underland out back. He just had to promise never to go near it. Maybe knowing there was an entrance so close made it so difficult to get over the Underland this time.

Gregor and his sisters went back to school, his mother found a job, and his father was teaching. His cousin was working on her own education and future career. Still, Gregor just felt like it was all frivolous. He had helped in wars and diplomatic missions. How was he supposed to take a track meet seriously now? _I was my queen's personal guard, and now I'm back in school?_ He rubbed his eyes. _A queen's personal guard. Not my queen._

He heard someone enter the house, and knew it was Wynn. His parents and sisters would be gone for the weekend for a wedding and sleep overs respectively. At least he wouldn't have to deal with them asking if he was ok. _Don't get mad at them for trying to be a good family._ His cousin pulled off her hat, coat, and scarf, plopped down in a chair, and started to go off about something interesting she read today. Gregor let her rant, like he did with his father now, but ignored her. After a few minutes she trailed off.

"Gregor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His tone clearly gave away his mood. He didn't want to talk. She took the hint.

"Want to order out tonight?" she asked instead.

"Sure. Why not?" he mumbled.

She ordered for them, then sat in silence with him. Gregor felt bad now. She went through a lot too. In fact she had lost a lot more than he had when she went to the Underland with him last time. He still didn't want to talk, but figured watching a movie with her would help make up for snapping at her. They ended up spending the evening slouched on the couch, their feet on the coffee table, eating Chinese and watching bad movies. It cheered him up a little.

"So winter break soon?" Wynn asked.

"I guess."

"Any exciting plans?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Drugs and parties and that sort of thing."

"Aw. They grow up so fast," she sighed, and messed up his thick brown hair. Then they both jumped. There was a scratching sound from the kitchen. They both turned around to kneel on the couch and look over the back toward the kitchen. Wynn looked at him. "Uh. You go check on it," she said.

Gregor shrugged, and got up to walk over to the kitchen. There was more clatter, like some kind of animal was in the cabinet. Gregor carefully opened the cabinet door, ready to jump back from any wild animal that had somehow gotten into the kitchen. When nothing jumped in, he stepped closer and gasped.

"What is it?" his cousin called, leaning over the back of the couch from the living room.

"A mouse," he replied. "Well actually. A nibbler."

* * *

They stood in the kitchen and stared at the nibbler who just introduced himself as Leibniz with a gracious bow. Gregor looked around, suddenly worried that a whole heard of mice would stampede into the kitchen. It had happened before with rats, but it looked like it wouldn't happen with mice. That was a relief. Instead, all he saw was his cousin with the most confused look on her face.

"I come with a message from Queen Luxa of Regalia," Leibniz said formally. The cousins just stared back in silence. "Her Highness has need of your assistance in Regalia, and requests that you return to the Underland at your soonest convenience." The nibbler looked quite happy with his delivery. They stared back some more. "Are there any questions?"

"Why were you in the cabinet?" Wynn asked. Gregor elbowed her.

"I arrived here much earlier, and opted to stay in the cabinet where I… I fell asleep," Leibnitz replied, sounding fairly embarrassed. He quickly pulled himself together, and in a more annoyed tone asked, "Are there any questions about Queen Luxa's request?"

"Yeah. Why?" Gregor asked simply.

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Is there a war?"

"Not currently, no." The nibbler was sounding even more annoyed and impatient. Gregor looked at his cousin.

"I'm going to talk with Gregor in private now," Wynn said politely, and dragged him into her bed room. "You're thinking of going," she hissed at him accusingly.

"Of course I am. Luxa asked for my help, I can't just say no." He didn't want to admit that he really wanted to see her again too. She was the best friend he ever had, with the exception of Ares.

"Yes you can. We just got back. You can't keep going down there, Gregor. It's not going to work."

"Why not?" He couldn't keep from being frustrated. _Why can't I have any say in what I do?_

"Because you can never tell anyone about the Underland. What happens when you finally get a girlfriend, and you can't tell her about half your friends because they shouldn't even exist? Not to mention Maggie and Lizzie have to keep this secret too. It would be easier to just end it now." Gregor was about to snap back at her, but the pained look on Wynn's face calmed him. He took a deep breath. She did have a point.

"Ok. You're right. But I'm not going just to keep in touch with old friends. I'm going to help people. It would be selfish not to." His cousin thought about this. He was going to go whether he had anyone's approval or not, but having Wynn on his side may be helpful later.

"I want you to think about it. I mean really think about this. And I want you to talk it over with your parents."

"I'm almost 18 now. I don't need their permission." Wynn just raised an eyebrow at him, looking completely unimpressed. He was actually pretty sure he did need permission. Being alive for 18 years does not mean you can suddenly ignore your parents.

"16 does not count as almost 18, dumb dumb," she said. "You need to talk it over. I'm going to buy us some more time." She left the room, and went back out to Leibniz.

"What is your answer, Overlanders?"

"We want to know what's in it for us," Wynn said, folding her hands in front of her. Leibniz was so taken aback he almost fell off the counter. Gregor put a hand out to steady him. "Luxa isn't telling us much, so we want to know what we get in return, especially in regards to safety." Gregor smiled. He was sure she really didn't care about what they got in return, she just didn't want to give an answer yet.

Leibnitz looked offended that they would demand something in return, but he agreed to ask the queen. Wynn carried him back out to the cave so he wouldn't have to walk. The nibbler mumbled about the audacity of Overlanders as they left the house. Gregor thought about how he would convince his family to let him go. He knew he had to, because already he was bubbling over with excitement to see the Underland again.

* * *

Leibniz didn't return for another week, which was fine with Gregor. He was sure he wanted to go, and Wynn, who was also invited, looked like she wasn't against going either. Gregor waited a while before telling his parents about Luxa's message. He just wasn't sure how to bring it up. Finally he decided it was just something he had to say, and he blurted it out while everyone was sitting in the living room. His sisters went quiet, his father listened patiently, and his mother just said no.

It took hours of arguing, with Wynn getting pulled into the mess, to convince his mother, who was completely opposed to allowing Gregor to return to the Underland. It was actually Gregor's father who did it. Gregor didn't know what he said to his mother (and he didn't ask), but she finally agreed under the one condition that there be some form of communication between them while he was down there. He also had to be home by the end of winter break (Gregor really doubted that would happen).

When Leibniz returned, he confirmed that Luxa would have messages sent regularly between Gregor and his family. She also extended an invitation to his family to visit. Again, Gregor's mother was opposed at first, but Lizzie and Maggie surprised them all.

"We want to visit," Maggie said with determination set across her face.

"Just one more time to say good bye," Lizzie added, a bit more unsure of herself. His parents exchanged a look, and Gregor thought the 'one more time' seemed to sway them.

"Visiting would give us a chance to keep a closer eye on Gregor," his father put in. They agreed to think about it.

Gregor and Wynn packed a few things quickly so they could leave before anyone changed their minds. Wynn still looked uncertain about returning, and Gregor saw her occasionally take a deep breath as if to encourage herself to go. Gregor hugged his family goodbye, and promised to write and come home safe. He made sure to memorize the moment, because he didn't know how long it would be before he could return. Wynn also hugged everyone goodbye, and promised to keep Gregor out of trouble.

The walk to the cave was bitter cold that night, though luckily there hadn't been any snow yet that winter. Gregor dug his hands into his pockets, and walked faster. He wasn't sure if it was the cold or his excitement that rushed him forward, but he didn't care. In a few minutes, they entered the cave, and made their way to the back with flashlights. When they came to the hole, Wynn hesitated.

"Wow, this is a lot more intimidating than I thought," she said. "You know. Jumping in a huge hole. Can we try falling by accident again?" Gregor laughed as she hopped back and forth a couple times as if pumping herself up for a fight, her quick breaths visible in the frigid air. Gregor himself wasn't worried at all: just excited to see his friends once again

"Do you want to go first, or shall I," he asked his cousin. "I mean, you might need a push." Wynn nodded, and said she would go first in case she needed to take him up on that offer. She ended up jumping in herself, and Gregor followed quickly behind. After several minutes of falling through the strange mists, Gregor landed lightly on the ground. _I'm getting good at this._ Wynn landed off to his right with a hard thud. He saw his cousin's face in her flash light. She looked worried, but not panicked like last time. Gregor pulled his hat off now that it was warmer.

"Come, Overlanders," Leibniz called from somewhere in the darkness. They followed him and slipped through the large crevasse. Just outside, a large flier landed on the ground. "Meet you Achilles. He will be flying us back to Regalia." Achilles was huge. Almost as big as Ares, and quite possibly as strong. His coat was dusty brown except for flecks of gold from his nose up his head.

"It is an honor meeting you, Overlanders," he said with a nod.

"Uh. You can call me Gregor. And this is my cousin, Wynn," Gregor said. "And nice to meet you to." Achilles nodded. They climbed onto the flier, and flew off to Regalia. Gregor felt his excitement grow with each passing moment, and wondered how he would last the hours it would take to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It took several hours to reach Regalia, so when Gregor arrived in the city he was pretty tired. It was 11 pm when they left after all. Still, the excitement from getting to see Luxa again kept him up. Achilles dropped them off in the High Hall where they were greeted by Vikus and the queen.

"Gregor. Wynnora," Vikus said warmly, though Gregor hardly noticed. Luxa was looking at him with a mean smirk. "We are indeed pleased that you came to our call." He took Gregor's hand in both of his, and smiled warmly. "It is very good to see you again." He moved on to greet his cousin, and Gregor moved toward Luxa.

She was wearing a pale blue gown that made her look perfectly regal. Her hair was still short, but Gregor thought it looked great falling over her gold crown. He smiled at her, not knowing what to say.

"Greetings, Gregor," she said with a small smile. "The next time a queen invites you to her home, I suggest you accept without demanding more."

"Oh. That was my fault," Wynn said quickly. "Sorry, Luxa. Just buying some time."

Luxa shrugged, "It was just a warning for the future. You will be shown to your quarters, eat and bathe as needed, then join me in my chambers." She gave a final smile, just for Gregor, then left the hall. Gregor watched as she left until Wynn elbowed him. Vikus said he would tell them everything they needed to know during the meeting with Luxa.

The Overlanders were shown to the same quarters they stayed in last time, a sort of small apartment. Gregor bathed quickly. He was eager to find out what he had been called down here for. He grabbed some fresh clothes to put on, and noticed that it was the spinner's silk. Apparently Regalia had increased its trading with them again.

Gregor and Wynn skipped eating, and walked through the palace corridors to Luxa's quarters. Wynn looked nervous, as if she still wasn't convinced she should be there. Gregor tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he could tell it didn't help. When they reached the royal suite, guards stopped them until Luxa allowed them to enter.

"Wynn! Gregor!" Hazard called to them. His green eyes lit up, and he jumped to his feet before resuming his usual quiet demeanor.

"Hello, my little genius," Wynn replied just as happily. "I have a present for you, so don't let me forget." Hazard nodded excitedly. Gregor remembered that his cousin taught Hazard the rules for several languages while she was recovering after the Spinners' War. When she learned that she may be returning to Regalia, she spent the time waiting printing dictionaries in tiny print for him. They were in binders in their quarters.

Luxa asked Hazard to go to bed, and promised he could talk to the Overlanders later. It was clear she was in a hurry to get started, and that she didn't want Hazard to worry about it. When Hazard left the room, Gregor started.

"I want to guess. There's another prophecy." Luxa tried to hide a smile with a glare, and Vikus sighed.

"Yes, indeed there is," he said. "Again, Nerissa has left us with a prophecy that Luxa believes is applicable to her current wishes." Vikus handed the Overlanders a copy of the prophecy.

The Prophecy of Paths

Time for queen to make her name has come

To choose the path her reign shall take

When returns two children of the sun

Journey far for Regalia's sake

Stories old of some promised land

May bring together those apart

Two gnawers come to join the band

Two crawlers present from the start

Two of Underland who share a trust

A flier for them each ride

Though looking forward the party must

Forget not home where dangers hide

Success in journey there may be

Beware those seeking to be discrete

"Just over 80 years ago," Luxa began, "a group of explorers went on an expedition into uncharted lands. They claimed they found an enormous cave that would be most suitable for another human city. Unfortunately, a conflict with gnawers prevented another team from confirming this claim, and now few people believe in its existence. My cousin's prophecy speaks of finding a promised land, so I wish to use it to sway my council to allow me to go search for this cave."

"And you need us here because the prophecy mentions Overlanders?" Gregor felt a bit annoyed. Like they just put him in place for their convenience, using him. He was used to adults doing that, but why did Luxa have to use him now too? Then again, what did he expect when they asked him down here again? Vikus answered him.

"That is one reason. We also believe you may have some ability to help sway opinions." Gregor exchanged a look with his cousin. "Do not look at each other so, you are both highly regarded from your last visit, and have both shown wisdom in your council."

"Right…" Wynn said unconvinced. "Not that I don't want to help you, but don't you think it's time to be a strong independent underground city that don't need no surface dwellers?"

"Your syntax is atrocious," Luxa mumbled.

"Are you implying that Regalia is not a formidable city?" Vikus asked with a slight warning in his tone. Great, she had offended him. Gregor cut in while his cousin searched for something to say.

"She's not saying that," he said. "Wynn just doesn't know when to stop joking." Gregor gave her a dirty look. "How can we help?"

"Tomorrow evening, I will hold a ball," Luxa said. Gregor and his cousin both cringed. In fact, Gregor was surprised. Underlnders didn't seem like the type to have parties.

"It will be under the guise of Luxa's coming out party," Vikus explained. Gregor felt like the room spun around him.

"C-coming out?" he stuttered.

"Not like that," Wynn whispered. She was trying to hold back a smile.

"She was crowned official queen and given full responsibility of the city," Vikus continued. "Now, we are officially announcing that she is available for courtship." For half a second, Gregor felt better, then he just felt uncomfortable. _Luxa is going to see other guys?_

"That is what we are saying," Luxa cut in again. "That is not the truth. I simply hope the setting will ease tensions and produce the results I desire." Wynn laughed.

"You're trying to get them wasted at a party?" Gregor covered his laugh with a cough.

"How does one waste a person?" the queen asked.

"She means you're trying to get them drunk. Just forget it," Gregor explained.

"This was not officially a part of my plans, but it would surely be useful. Now if you are willing, we shall get started." Vikus gave his grand-daughter a disapproving look that she pretended to ignore. He probably didn't approve of her intoxicating her council for her benefit.

"I just have one question," Wynn said. "What is this danger part about at the end here?"

"We think it refers to the dangers of finding new land with a multi-species party," Vikus explained. "It will be delicate work to avoid conflict with those wishing to remain 'discrete,' or separate, once the land is found; however, I have confidence Luxa will control it." He looked with pride at Luxa, who pretended not to notice. The Overlanders agreed to help.

Luxa and Vikus produced several fabric scrolls and books, and had the Overlanders read Regalian history, interpret the prophecy, and learn the members of Luxa's council. It was like a crash course in everything Regalia. Wynn already read much of the history, but Gregor had to catch up. The council had 14 members. Vikus, Mareth, Ripred, and Howard were already on board with the mission. No one else was. If they were going to convince the council, they would have to convince the three most influential members; Roth, Rodrith, and Janor. They were wealthy merchants highly opposed to the cross species mission that would include the queen.

The two Underlanders had Gregor and his cousin learn important facts about the three council members to help assist them. After several hours, Luxa and Vikus were satisfied the Overlanders knew enough, and Vikus and Wynn left for bed chatting. Apparently Vikus had forgiven her for her silly remark earlier. Gregor stayed behind with Luxa, hoping it wasn't too inappropriate to be alone with the queen.

"You made a council?" he asked the queen.

"Yes. It seemed everyone thought it was an excellent idea; however, now I must have their approval for everything." Gregor sat next to her on the sofa. She looked so worn and sad. He wanted to put his arm around her, but knew he shouldn't dare.

"I still think it's a great idea to have a council," Gregor told her. "But why do you want to search for the cave?" Luxa pushed at her crown, and Gregor smiled at the habit. He let his hand slip over to her own so that only his fingers overlapped her pale ones. She didn't acknowledge it, but she didn't pull away either. He hoped it showed his support.

"I do not want my reign as queen to be overshadowed by war," she sighed. Gregor kept quiet so she would continue. "I inherited the throne from a tragedy of war, in my early years I declared war on the gnawers, I could not avoid a war with the spinners. Even if I do end them, _win_ them, I am still always at war." She looked at Gregor sadly. "Maybe this will change that pattern, if I contribute land instead of violence."

Gregor smiled, and assured her it will and that he would do all he could to help her. He said good night, which made her laugh as there was no night in the Underland. So he said sweet dreams instead, and went back to his quarters to bed.

* * *

The next day, Gregor woke up from a pleasant sleep, washed, and ate. Wynn hadn't slept much, but stayed up doing her homework on Regalia instead. Gregor always tried to dress like the Underlanders (to at least try to blend in a tiny bit), which really wasn't difficult considering they gave him clothes. Just match their color schemes and took tidy. Wynn, on the other hand, seemed not to care. She always cuffed her pants up and rolled up her sleeves, which the Underladners never did, making her stick out more.

Luxa showed up to their quarters very early to go over a few more things with them. It was evident that Wynn had already learned it, so she went off to explore the palace. Luxa stayed and tutored Gregor instead. As he expected, she was an impatient teacher, but Gregor didn't mind. He knew she was just worried about later. After a few hours, they took a break for lunch.

"Where is Howard and Ripred?" he asked.

"They will both be returning from the Fount very shortly. I will need them both, along with Susannah and York, for this evening." She looked at him now. "Gregor?"

"Yeah?"

"I request that you wear a Regalian uniform at the ball." Gregor was a little taken aback from this. He hardly considered himself a soldier, and he definitely wasn't Regalian. He made this clear to Luxa, but she didn't seem to care about these things. "It is true you are not Regalian, but it is also true that you have sacrificed more than many people have for this city. You have fought alongside its soldiers, and," she blushed slightly, "you have fought to protect its queen."

Gregor could not object. He couldn't even look at her. She was way too pr-

 _Geez, what am I thinking?_ He agreed to wear the uniform just to end the conversation, and was thankful when an Underlander interrupted with a message. Howard had arrived with his family and Ripred.

"I will come at once," Luxa said, and Gregor followed her to the High Hall.

When they entered the Hall, Gregor recognized Howard's family at once. York was a mountain of a man, Susannah looked kind. The youngest, Chim, had grown a good deal since Gregor saw her almost five years ago, but she looked like she had Howard's demeanor. The twins, Hero and Kent, and Stellovet looked as snobby as last time. Gregor hoped Stellovet would not be as rude this time, but he really wasn't expecting much.

Howard reintroduced everyone, along with his newest little sister, Anima who was no more than two. Apparently her parents were killed in a spinner raid after the war, and Howard's mother fell in love with her and adopted her. Gregor couldn't help but smile at the little girl as she reminded him so much of Maggie at her age. He waved and cooed at the little girl as she giggled. A thought briefly crossed his mind that this might make him look silly, but he really didn't care. He liked kids, and didn't care what anyone thought.

"Now that all the hellos are settled, can we get to business?" Ripred asked gruffly.

"I would like to," Vikus replied, "However, I wanted Wynnora to be here as she will be involved."

"Well where is Wynnie then?" Gregor shrugged. "Let's just get started without her. The boy can fill her in later." Luxa agreed, and broke them down into teams.

Howard's parents would stay together, and speak with Janor. Vikus, Nerissa if she is well enough, and Ripred would speak with Roth. Howard and Wynn would speak with Rodrith. These were the three most powerful council members and most opposed to the mission, so they had to be convinced to get others to at least agree to discuss it. The plan was to get them all to agree to attend an optional meeting about the mission the day after the ball. Gregor would be with Luxa, and would talk to all three members. He couldn't be happier about the arrangement, and thought that she had partnered everyone this way just so that they could be a team. _Don't flatter yourself._

Gregor and his cousin had learned key facts about each of the council members, and hoped they would be of some help. He started racking his brain to remember everything when Ripred interrupted his thoughts.

"I thought I told you to bring your little sister last time."

"If you behave yourself, my parents will bring her down for a visit." Ripred pretended to be insulted.

"I always behave myself."

"Sure you do, you oversized gerbil," Wynn said. She came up behind Ripred and tugged on his ears. As usual he snapped at her fingers.

"Have you missed me, Wynnie?" the gnawer asked.

"Oh, of course I have, Ripred," she replied sweetly. "It's been months since my life has been in danger. I was beginning to wonder what I would do without your threats or bad ideas." Gregor thought back on the few times Wynn almost died, and they had all been Ripred's plans. He was oddly amused by this.

"I'm sorry, I stopped listening," Ripred replied. "It doesn't matter, I know it must be agony to be out of my presence."

"It is good to see you again, Wynnora," Howard said warmly, taking her hand in both of his (Gregor started to notice the gesture appeared to be customary in Regalia), and introduced his family. When he got to Anima, the toddler leaped out to hug Wynn. She gasped and stepped back in surprise. Gregor laughed while Luxa and Howard tried to hide their laughter, because his cousin had stood up to giant spiders but was afraid of a child. She blushed and apologized to Susannah.

"Sorry. I'm really terrible with kids. I'm really no good with them at all." Susannah brushed it off, looking amused herself, but Stellovet decided to say something.

"That is quite alright, Overlander. You do not need to be." Everyone got quiet at the jab, except the twins who snickered, and Gregor felt himself get angry.

"That is enough, Stellovet," Howard's mother said. "The children must get ready for later. You go with them." Stellovet pouted at being grouped with children, but obeyed. Gregor thought his mom would be impressed with Susannah's subtle punishment for her daughter, and was satisfied that it had angered the girl. Howard's parents appeared apologetic for their daughter, then excused themselves and left with Vikus and Ripred.

"You sister seems nice," Wynn said dryly.

"You would be the only one to think so," Howard replied in the same tone. Gregor recalled hearing him refer to his sister as "wretched" before. He knows she's rude.

"Perhaps we should all prepare for this evening," Luxa suggested, and they all left to get ready.

* * *

Stellovet always had to say something awful. Howard always made a point to be polite, but his sister seemed to do just the opposite. It was getting worse in recent years too. With more communication with gnawers, crawlers, and spinners (Luxa had ordered that Regalia keep good relations with all the Underland races), Stellovet had even more opportunities for snide remarks. Sometimes she was so rude he almost thought she was trying provoke other races.

"Walk with me?" Wynnora snapped him out of his thoughts. Howard looked around and saw Luxa and Gregor had already left. He knew his cousin had purposely paired herself with Gregor, and Howard was worried they were becoming inseparable.

"Yes, of course," he replied, and walked with Wynnora out of High Hall. Apparently neither had anything to say, because they walked down the corridor in silence. Then Howard heard the soft sound of running behind him, and turned to see his sister running up to them. Wynnora paused, and the girl stopped in front of her, her face full of excitement.

"Greetings, Overlander. I know my brother introduced us already, but I wished to speak with you personally. My name is Chim." She spoke in her usual soft, shy voice.

"Hello, I'm Wynn," she smiled back. "We're going this way if you want to walk."

"Oh yes." Chim fell in line next to Howard, but she hardly paid attention to him. Wynnora smiled over Chim, who walked between them, at Howard. He hated to admit it, but he really missed her. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her was so easy going.

"May I ask you some questions? I am so fascinated by the Overland," Chim asked. Howard hoped his sister would not say anything impolite. She started off with simple questions: what is this, what is that and so on.

"Is it true the Overland is so hot that everyone walks around in the nude?" Howard flinched.

"Chim, do not be vulgar," he scolded her, but Wynnora was already laughing.

"I came down here twice, and was always clothed," she answered. "Besides, it's only hot sometimes. Half the year is cold."

"Chim, where do you hear these things?" Howard asked his sister wearily.

"Ovette's mother has a friend who once spoke to an Overlander who fell many years ago," she explained. Wynnora put a hand over her mouth to cover another laugh. Howard shook his head.

"Do not believe everything you hear, and consider how your questions may make someone feel." Chim's eyes slid apologetically at Wynnora, who only shrugged light heartedly. Chim giggled. "Enough, sister. You should be preparing. Now go." His sister sighed.

"Yes, brother. Goodbye, Wynn." She giggled at getting to use her name. "I will speak with you later?"

"Whenever you want," Wynnora replied warmly. The little girl hurried off again. They came up to the Overlanders' quarters, and Wynnora invited Howard in.

"Your sister is so cute," she said.

"I am sorry if she offended you in any way," Howard explained. "She is young-"

"Don't be silly, she's sweet." Wynnora stepped into her bedroom, then back out. "Well come here," she said impatiently. Howard swallowed. Maybe women could invite anyone into their bedroom in the Overland, but it could cause a scandal here. He figured no one would come in, and followed her.

"Tell me about Rodrith," she ordered him as she began looking through her closet. Both she and Gregor had been given clothes to choose from for the ball.

"I thought Luxa and Vikus had already provided you with all the information you need."

"Yeah. They did," she said. "They told me what he does for a living, and his role on the council, and where he stands on key points. I want to know what kind of guy he is. Does he like to joke or be serious? Formal or informal? Straight forward or indirect?" Howard was impressed she was taking this seriously. He had honestly expected her to be more trouble than help.

"First of all, he is not a 'guy.' It would be wise to try to reduce your Overlander jargon," Howard began, standing to the side with his hands behind his back. Wynnora just flipped through her closet some more. "I find him to be less formal than many of the officials in the Underland, so that may work to your advantage. And he does not waste time in discussion." Howard thought some more. She already knew that he, like many humans, hated that Regalia was so friendly with other Underland races. "He is often… friendly. With Young women."

"Really?" Wynnora said, not turning around.

"Yes. It is frowned upon, but he still ends up in scandals."

"Hmm, is that something I can use?" Howard could not speak for a moment, and felt his face grow hot.

"Use?" Wynn gestured to a dress before answering, and Howard stared blankly at it. She must have taken it to mean he disapproved because she but it back, but really he was just confused.

"Yeah. Like am I considered pretty? Enough to get his attention. Or distract him…" Wynn continued. She pulled out another dress. This time Howard shook his head, not liking the color.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he said, trying to avoid answering. He saw no safe answer. Wynn continued showing him dresses, and he shrugged or shook his head, though really he was just feeling nervous.

"You said he liked young women, which I could use to an advantage. It's just, I don't know what Underlanders think of us," Wynn continued. "I imagine we just look weird and unattractive. So I thought I should ask before I make myself look stupid."

"Do you think Underlanders appear 'weird and unattractive'?"

"Maybe a bit strange, but no, not really."

"Then why do you think we are so easily disturbed by your appearance." Wynnora shifted uncomfortably, looking slightly embarrassed that she offended him. Then she folded her arms across her chest, and went on the defense.

"I would think that because any time there is talk about Overlanders and Underlanders you act as if it's a sin. As if being two different colors is gross or something." She turned back to her closet, and pushed around the dresses angrily. Howard felt he could have argued further, but stopped himself. She did have a point. He made a mental note to not behave like that in front of Hazard.

"You are considered attractive… by Underladners I mean," Howard said. He felt a lump in his throat. "Or so I have heard from the soldiers."

"That's unexpected," she mumbled.

"Though I do not approve of you… I do not think you should… use-"

"I'm not saying I'm going to sleep with him you ass," Wynn snapped, clearly angry. Howard looked away.

"My apologies, I did not mean to-"

"I was just going to flirt with him if it helped." She pulled out a dress. "I don't have another girl here to ask, so what do you think, partner?" She held a grey blue gown.

"It will suit the occasion," he answered, just wishing end the conversation.

"Cool."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, there's a lot of jumping around this chapter. I know people always want more Gluxa from me, but I'm pretty terrible at it. This is a small attempt at it. Also, I'm kinda interested in what other people in the story think of them, so I wanted to include a bit of that too. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

3

Gregor stood with Luxa trying not to look nervous in the crowded High Hall. In the past he talked to many soldiers and a few servants, but he always forgot just how many people there were in the Underland between Regalia and The Fount. _And these are the most important people._ Gregor watched as the Underlanders talked and danced and ate, and was glad he would be focusing on only three. Luxa's team had already met and dispersed to spread positive opinions about her plan for a mission. Now he was waiting with her to be introduced to one of the three council members, or anyone whom she thought he should know. In the meantime, all eyes were on the queen, though no one had yet attempted to approach her. _They're probably too intimidated._ Gregor was glad of that, because no guy should try to dance with her if he is even slightly intimidated.

Luxa, for her part, looked perfectly regal and beautiful beside him. Her flowing white dress draped about her figure and hung off her shoulders revealing scars, but Gregor thought she was more beautiful for it. A thick gold belt wrapped around her waist, and perfectly matched her crown, which was more ornate, set with purple gems, for this occasion. Gregor felt like nothing next to her, even in the formal Regalian uniform and sword. He constantly felt his eyes linger on her, and forced himself to look away, though he probably didn't have to since everyone was looking at her too. Gregor hadn't so much as gone to prom before, and here he was standing with the most beautiful girl in the room. He was not prepared for this. After some time, Luxa spotted Roth, a stout man with a bad comb over, and directed Gregor over to him.

"Council member Roth, meet you Gregor the Overlander," Luxa said. Though Gregor knew she was annoyed she had to do any of this, her voice was perfectly amiable. The man was polite enough, and exchanged some friendly banter in his gruff voice. Finally Luxa brought up the meeting.

"Though it is not mandatory, I would like for you to attend the meeting tomorrow regarding my proposed mission," she kept her tone casual.

"An interesting topic for a coming out party," Roth grumbled. "To be perfectly honest, Your Highness, I do not support such a mission. I know you intend to be a part of it, and I cannot support that."

"It has not yet been determined who will be a part of the company (Gregor knew that she was lying), and if you have complaints, you may present them at the meeting." Roth wasn't convinced. Gergor tried to recall all he knew of the man.

"Even if you do not go, others will, and some will surely perish on the journey. What for? Suitable land is not guaranteed. I do not want Regalians dying in vain for some woman's prophecy. You are both familiar with allies dying in vain for these missions." This got Gregor mad, and he couldn't hold back. He tried to keep his voice steady.

"First of all, you will not refer to Nerissa as 'some woman.' Second, no one who attempts to help this city dies in vain. I recall reading something about your grandfather refusing to go on a mission, but dying a short time later anyway. _That_ is dying in vain. You should show respect to those who sacrifice their lives for Regalia and its queen." Roth looked offended and shocked that an Overlander spoke to him like that, but Luxa smiled proudly.

"That may be so, but I also do not support such casual interactions between species."

"Well how are we to understand your objections if you do not attend my meetings?" Luxa asked.

"I think your queen makes an excellent point," Gregor added. Roth scowled, but agreed to go to the meeting, and excused himself. He walked away quickly, bumping right into Stellovet.

"Excellent work, Overlander," Luxa said happily. "Shall we meet with Rodrith now?"

"Lead the way, Your Highness," Gregor replied with a slight bow.

* * *

Howard had already introduced Wynn to several important Underlanders. She saw that Gregor hadn't talked to many people yet, and was immediately jealous, but she could handle this. She just needed to be friendly and subtly push Luxa's agenda. No problem.

"So when are we supposed to talk to Rodrith?" Wynn asked quietly.

"When I find him," Howard answered. "I hope he did not leave with a servant again this year. Last time it only took an hour…" Howard scanned the crowded hall, looking slightly concerned, then nodded toward a man of about 50. "I found him. Come."

Wynn followed him through crowds of people, nodding and smiling as they stared back at her in awe. She turned back toward Rodrith, and was surprised that he was actually pretty handsome. _No wonder he could get the servant girls._ As they approached him, his light purple eyes immediately fell on Wynn.

"Counselor Rodrith, I am glad to have found you," Howard said.

"Ah, greetings," Rodrith answered. "You are Howard. York's boy." His tone sounded purposely condescending. Rodrith turned his gaze back to Wynn, and smiled. "And you must be the Overlander I have heard much about."

"I'm Wynnora, it's very nice to meet you." Rodrith took her hand gently, never taking his eyes off her. Wynn looked at him as if he were the most interesting person in the world. Men like him loved ego boosts.

"I must say, no one told me what a beauty you are." Wynn fought the urge to look confused, and instead pretended to be flattered, laughing lightly as if brushing away the compliment. Howard took a step closer to her, and didn't look amused at all. _That boy is cramping my style._

"Though I am sure Wynnora would love to accept more of your flatteries," Howard cut in. "I must ask if you intend to join us tomorrow for Queen Luxa's meeting." Wynn rolled her eyes at how he dove into this. He was going to mess this up.

"I was not planning to," Rodrith admitted. "It has been so long since I have had time to relax, and really I do not wish to waste my time discussing a topic which I do not agree with." Wynn was shocked. Waste his time? This was his queen he was talking about.

"You insult the queen with such words," Howard replied, though his tone was kept light.

"Yes, my apologies. I did not intend to insult my queen, especially to a member of her family. Though not a member of the _royal_ family… What I mean is I do not support working with gnawers or crawlers. Regalia has become so… _friendly_. With them in recent years." Rodrith practically spat the word friendly. "Did we forget how many humans have perished by the gnawers, and just how useless the crawlers are?" This wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Did you forget your queen's wishes to create better connections and avoid future wars?" Wynn asked quickly. "Or is that also a waste of your time."

"You have a sharp tongue," Rodrith smiled at her. "I do like that. You wish to speak of this mission, but this hardly seems a fitting place," Rodrith said, speaking only to Wynn. He smiled at her amorously. "Perhaps a trip to my quarters is in order to _discuss_ the matter." _Oh he does not waste time._

* * *

Luxa led Gregor through the crowds of people looking much happier now. His skin tingled every time she touched his shoulder or arm to direct him. They walked over to a middle aged, though still handsome, man speaking with Wynn and Howard. Howard was also in a formal soldier uniform. Gregor and Luxa decided to stay back and listen, and Gregor was shocked to notice that Rodrith was flirting rather openly with his cousin as he tried to invite her back to his room. _Wynn has to be less than half his age._

"I think here is fine thank you," she replied, keeping a sweet smile.

"Oh but surely some privacy would be beneficial."

"You should listen to her," Howard cut in. "I am uncertain a man of you age has the stamina to maintain a _discussion_ with Wynnora." Gregor was shocked that Howard would use an innuendo, and thought that wasn't what the conversation should be about. He took a step forward, and Luxa put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Then again, perhaps you could introduce her to your daughter. She is only, what is it, 19? A year younger than the Overlander?" Ouch.

"Alright, boys," Wynn said forcing a smile. She touched Rodrith's arm. "I just want Rodrith here to attend the meeting tomorrow. I will be there myself, so I assure you it will not be a waste of time," she said giving Rodrith a flirtatious look. "If you go, I'll save you a seat next to me."

"Then I will most surely attend." The council member kissed her hand and left. Gregor wasn't thrilled with Wynn's technique to get Rodrith to go, but it worked. He watched where the council member went, and saw Stellovet stop him and talk. _Wasn't she just doing that with Roth?_ He was pulled back to the party with bickering.

"Don't talk about me like that," Wynn snapped at Howard.

"I said nothing inappropriate."

"Oh don't act all innocent. We all know what you meant." She walked off.

"That woman is like a river," Howard said to no one in particular, and went after her.

"What does that mean?" Gregor asked. Ripred appeared next to him.

"It's a gnawer phrase. Rivers are uncontrollable and strong," he said. Gregor watched as Howard got his cousin to dance with him, and he felt a pang of jealously. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask the girl he wanted to dance.

* * *

Wynn walked off without thinking. _Who does he think he is getting all protective?_ She immediately regretted going off on her own though, as she stuck out like a sore thumb in the hall full of Underlanders. Someone caught her hand, and she snatched it back without looking. When she turned to see who it was, she wasn't surprised to see Howard.

"I only wish to have this dance," he said politely. Wynn could see that he was annoyed with her though. Good.

"No thank you," she replied simply. As she turned to walk away again, he caught her hand again. People started to look at them. Well look at them more.

"I must insist," he said softly. "You do not wish to make a scene." A list of names to call him went through her heard.

"I don't know how."

"It does not matter. Men traditionally lead."

With that he led her to the dance floor. One hand in his, another on his shoulder. His other hand rested on her waist. Wynn was suddenly mad at her parents. They had taught her several languages, basic self-defense, how to use a bow, and got her through school early. Yet she had no idea how to do a basic slow dance. _Whatever, I can do this._

"What did you think of Rodrith?" Howard asked.

"He's an ass," Wynn answered simply. Howard nodded.

"Yes, I agree." Wynn focused on not tripping. As he spun her around, she gasped softly. "What is it?" he asked.

"That." She nodded to Gregor dancing with Luxa. "You left them. Why did you leave them?" she demanded, squeezing his hand in anger. Howard turned his head slightly, and his eyebrows went up in surprise, though he showed no more emotion than that. The Underlanders were so good at remaining composed.

"Me? You wandered off first."

"Well go stop them."

"Why? They are only dancing, and there are many people here to see that is all they are doing." Wynn heard that he didn't really think that in his voice. He was clearly angry that they were dancing. If the queen danced with someone, it was a big deal.

"Let's go trade with them," she suggested. "I'll take Luxa, and you can take Gregor." Wynn wanted to have a word with the queen.

"You dancing with the queen would be no less scandalous," Howard replied.

"Why not?" Howard looked at her in confusion.

"Do you not have same sex relationships in the Overland?"

"You mean you guys are cool with that down here?" She was shocked. The Underlanders were beating them in acceptance.

"We have no issue with this, if that is what you mean. And it is insulting for you to-"

"I'm sorry," Wynn said quickly. "That's not what I meant." She looked back over to her cousin. "Ugh. They're looking at each other with those… goo goo eyes."

"I really do not know what you are saying," Howard answered, wrinkling his nose slightly. "But I share your disgust."

* * *

Luxa sighed. She was acting out of character, but she did not care. She could obviously ask Gregor to dance, but she wanted him to ask. Then again, he was probably too smart to do so. It would cause people to stare. Well let them stare. She was queen and she could do as she pleased.

"The plight of being queen," Luxa sighed again.

"What?" Gregor asked.

"No one ever asks you do dance. They are too afraid." Luxa glanced at Gregor. He looked entirely confused. She could see him weighing his options, and analyzing her words.

"Well, considering you probably have the best sword skills here, I don't blame them." He looked at her with a smile. "Oh, I forgot. _I_ have the best sword skills." Luxa only raised her eye brow at him, clearly unimpressed with the joke. Gregor went back to thinking again. Ripred hit Gregor's leg with his tail and winked. He was still not taking the hint. No matter.

"I suppose I must do all the work. Gregor, may I have this dance?" His dark brown eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Who am I to say no to the queen?" he replied. "You'll have to lead though."

"Naturally." Luxa only allowed a small smile in return, not wishing to draw too many questions from others. As they began dancing, she took a look at the reactions of the crowd. Most immediately began gossiping. There was Mareth, barely concealing his look of disapproval. Vikus's expression was unreadable. Howard's parents barely had time to look, as they caught an intoxicated Janor as she fell. Luxa really needed to rethink her council. She was also disappointed in all the judgement they were receiving.

When she looked back to Gregor, she realized he had not taken his eyes off her. She took a deep breath to keep from blushing. Luxa wondered if he was even aware of how he looked at her. She hoped no one else was.

"Have you noticed our cousins glaring at us?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gregor looked around. "Oh." He smiled at them brightly, the same smile he used whenever he tried to talk his way out of a fight with enemies. Luxa fought the urge to laugh.

"I believe Howard is fond of Wynn."

"Why not? They spent a lot of time together. They should try to be friends." He did not understand what she meant, but that was fine for now. Luxa had plans for them. She knew what she wanted, and she was fairly certain they could help. Though that would be years from now. She had other matters to think of now. For example, pretending she did not notice how Gregor looked at her.

"Well, have you at least noticed the dirty looks you are receiving from my guests?" she asked. Gregor shrugged.

"Not really. I'm used to it."

"Have you noticed anything at all?" She asked dryly. He turned back to Luxa, and looked her right in the eyes. She always liked his dark brown eyes, they had so much more depth than she was used to.

"Yes," he said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Gregor began preparing for the meeting. The ball had been a success. Gregor had offended Roth into going, Wynn had flirted with Rodrith until he agreed to go, and apparently Howard's parents had no problem with Janor who had been so drunk she agreed to anything. The rest of the council, seven members not including Ripred, Mareth, Vikus, or Howard, followed suit so that they wouldn't miss out on important business with the powerful members of the council.

Gregor thought about something he noticed from the ball. Stellovet had also spoken with the three council members. Honestly, it had been fairly easy to get them to go. Perhaps she helped. He wondered if there was a bit more to her than just a rude sister of his friend. Maybe she had also helped turn them in favor of the mission. He made a point to try to be nicer to Stellovet.

Gregor walked to the council room with his cousin, and just as promised, she took a seat next to Rodrith. Gregor sat on the other side of her, then settled in for a long meeting of Underlanders yelling at each other. Though they kept their expressions collected like true royals, Gregor could tell Luxa and her cousin were doing the same as him. Ripred made no effort to hide his distaste for being there. Vikus opened the meeting to discussion, and all hell broke loose about everything from to who would go on the mission to planting for next season.

Gregor found it hard to concentrate; it was all so boring. What he was able to pick up were some of the objections. The prophecy involved several species, and many of the Underlanders didn't trust the gnawers or respect the crawlers. Gregor suspected that they would rather toss the two species in a river rather than make peace and team up with them. Of course Luxa wouldn't hear any of that as she was working very hard on maintaining peace with all Underland races. This mission could help bring the races together.

Of course the other issue was allowing Luxa to go. The prophecy mentioned the queen specifically, and Gregor knew full well that was a main reason she was using it. Gregor knew Luxa, like Vikus, truly believed in the prophecies, but, like Ripred, she wasn't opposed to manipulating other events to suit her needs. She wouldn't miss out on this mission. However, that would put Regalia in a tricky situation again with a queen at risk and the next in line (Nerissa) not fit to rule.

Then an abrupt turn of events occurred. It started with Janor proposing a possible team for the mission. Then Roth and Rodrith joined in. Gregor was shocked. They went from not wanting to hear any part of the mission, to actually making positive contributions. It all seemed a bit too easy, but Gregor thought it would be better to just roll with it. Apparently Luxa did too, and soon the entire council was on board.

The mission would include Luxa and Howard for the Underlanders as Luxa fully trusted her cousin. Gregor and Wynn were the Overlanders. Ripred wouldn't attend as he had some other secret matter to attend to, but he would choose two gnawers for the mission. Vikus would choose two crawlers. Aurora and Nike would go of course, and Mareth would find two more fliers. Everything was going smoothly until Wynn spoke up.

"So Gregor and I have to go? We don't get a choice?" Everyone in the room looked at her. Even Gregor was caught unaware as he thought she wanted to go.

"I was under the impression that both Overlanders agreed to the mission already," Roth said to Vikus, completely ignoring Wynn. She rolled her eyes, and spoke again.

"We agreed to help, like it says in the prophecy. Haven't we already helped though?"

"You have not yet assisted in the expedition, which is what the prophecy actually discusses," Luxa said. "Our interpretation is that you must be on the journey as well."

"Maybe you interpretation is wrong," Wynn said cautiously. Several Overlanders gasped in shock, as if it were a great insult to have their opinion questioned.

"You question the intelligence of our prophecy interpreters, Overlander?" York said. Gregor had noticed him eying his cousin suspiciously the whole meeting. "Just what authority do you have? What do you do in the Overland that makes you more qualified than Vikus?" The challenge seemed to animate Wynn, and she gave York a mocking smile.

"I'm a student," she answered simply. The meeting room broke out in argument again, and Gregor rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the mess his cousin made.

"And a student has the audacity to challenge the queen's council!" York shouted at Wynn above the other fighting.

"Your son is just a student, but I didn't see anyone here question him today!"

"How dare you compare yourself to my son? You are nothing co-" Sushannah put her hand on his arm to calm him, while Howard looked like he wanted to disappear. Gregor had no idea what the other council members could be fighting about, but he was really tired of all this. He was so mad at his cousin for starting this, he was tempted to yell at her too.

"Quiet!" Ripred yelled above the chaos. His voice sent a hush over the entire room.

"Thank you, Ripred," Gregor and Luxa said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise for a moment, then nodded, and Luxa carried on.

"Overlanders, do you agree to go on this mission?" she asked.

"Yes," Gregor answered simply. Wynn bit her lip, and appeared to be weighing her options. After a moment, she finally nodded.

"Ok," she said, though she sounded very uncertain.

"Then it is settled, are there any further objections?" There were several shakes of the head and no's from the council members. _Then what were you all yelling about?_ This council confused Gregor beyond belief. Luxa really needed a new one. Who knew what trouble they would get her into in the future.

Luxa dismissed the council, and only she and her cousin stayed along with the Overlanders. Gregor turned to his cousin.

"Why did you have to start all that," he hissed.

"I'm not sure I want to go," she whispered back.

"Then why would you agree to all this?"

"I thought you wanted me to." Gregor rubbed his eyes in frustration. He didn't force her to do anything. "Besides, I'd rather be with you than just let you run off on your own." He just shook his head, and turned back to the Underlanders.

"Did that not seem too easy to you, Luxa?" Howard asked. So Gregor wasn't the only one to think so.

"I recall it not being very simple, especially with Wynnora causing trouble," Luxa answered, sending Wynn a dirty look.

"That was all nonsense. The actual approval for the mission was very easy to gain."

"I will not complain about the ease of the decision," she replied. "It has already taken months to get this far. Perhaps they spontaneously came to their senses."

"I am uncertain. To start with not wanting to join forces with other species and keep the queen in the city, and end with throwing the queen on a multi-species mission seems a stretch."

"And what would you have me do, cousin? Object? I could not. I have fought too hard for this."

"Maybe you could just keep an eye on you council," Gregor suggested. "If this all seems suspicious, it's probably safer to be cautious."

"Perhaps. I will remain cautious if it pleases you, Howard." He just shrugged.

"Monitoring them could break trust. Don't do anything too conspicuous, Luxa," Wynn put in. The queen seemed to appreciate the advice. Howard left, and a short time late, Wynn followed. Before she left the room, she hissed in Gregor's ear, "I'm trusting you to be alone. Don't do anything stupid." Gregor just shoved her off, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"How are your sword skills? Perhaps we should train," Luxa suggested.

"That would be great," Gregor replied. Apparently it wouldn't be at all difficult to not "do anything stupid" since Luxa planned to swing a sword at him.

* * *

It took several days to get everyone needed for the mission together. In the meantime, Gregor kept busy. He made sure to write to his family that everything was safe in the Underland, and that visiting wouldn't be a bad idea. He really hoped his sisters would be able to come for a visit. Luxa seemed set on testing his fighting skills. Most of the time she asked Mareth to watch them fight so he may critique them. Gregor didn't mind; he could use the practice, and fighting against her was a fun challenge.

Mareth had Wynn work with Nike so that she could learn to shoot arrows while flying. She was definitely better with two feet on the ground as she still didn't fully enjoy flying, but her aim was still deadly while on Nike. The pair of them worked very well together, and they would tease Howard about leaving him. Mareth also had her try to learn to use a sword. Wynn was pretty terrible with the weapon though. Gregor tried to show her, but she was always playing too much.

"Could you take this seriously for five minutes?" he asked her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm serious," she said through laughter. "Really, I am."

"It will not be humorous in battle," Luxa cut in. Gregor had to agree with her.

"We're not in battle, and you said this mission shouldn't be dangerous in terms of fighting scary things."

"You never know what could happen, Wynn," Gregor sighed, starting to get embarrassed by her.

"May I oversee her training?" Howard asked. "Perhaps standing against someone she wishes to kill will raise her maturity levels." Wynn cursed under her breath, and Gregor was happy it wasn't in English. The Underlanders didn't seem to like bad language.

"Alright. Let's play," Wynn said. Gregor was relieved, and went to practice with Luxa again. He much preferred that. She was very good, and he knew she was even better with Aurora. He wished he had a flier, so the two of them could practice. He settled for sword play on the ground. It took a few tries, but he was finally able to find a technique to use against her and win consistently. Then something distracted him, and Luxa knocked him flat on his back.

"What commands you attention, Gregor? I should be your only focus," she said with a grin. Gregor pointed over at their cousins.

"I think we should keep them separated." They were both fighting on the ground, and looked to be actually trying to kill each other. Gregor's cousin seemed to bring out the worst in Howard, who was usually calm and well behaved. He pinned her to the ground for a second before Wynn's knee shot up and the man rolled over in pain.

"There goes Susannah's wish for grandchildren," Luxa said unable to hold back laughter.

"She has five more kids. She doesn't need him," Gregor said, though he couldn't help flinching. That was just something you did not do to a guy. He heard Wynn say it was an accident through her laughter, but Howard just called her a liar.

* * *

The next day, Ripred and Vikus returned to the city with the members for the mission. Gregor was playing a game with Luxa and Hazard in their quarters when Vikus led the group in. Gregor looked them over. There were two crawlers, and Gregor felt slightly guilty thinking he had no idea if he had seen them before or if this was their first meeting. Honestly, the giant bugs all looked the same to him. Ripred had with him two gnawers. Gregor recognized Lapblood, but he didn't recognize the other. She was a small (small for a gnawer), pale grey rat who seemed rather shy. Gregor glanced at Luxa, and saw her sizing up the group with her analytical eyes. Hazard just shyly glanced about.

Vikus introduced the crawlers Kik and Kot. The two crawlers greeted them politely, and Luxa gave a formal and respectful welcome. Though Gregor liked the crawlers, he had to admit they were not much of conversationalists. After the greeting, the two bugs just sort of waited until it was time to leave again. The one thing they did make a point of mentioning, was that the crawlers hoped to see the princess (Maggie) again. Gregor said he wished the same.

Ripred reintroduced Lapblood, who Gregor was pretty happy to see again. The other gnawer's name was Whiptail, and neither Ripred nor Lapblood appeared to think much of her.

"I certainly hope you pups are ready to go. We gnawers don't have the rest of our lives to waste on you," Ripred said gruffly. Whiptail laughed, then quieted down in what Gregor thought might be embarrassment.

"You were the one to take several days to find gnawer representatives," Luxa replied dryly.

"Ripred is crude, but correct. We wish to make this a quick journey," Lapblood said. "It is afterward that will be difficult."

"Oh, we are ready, and will leave tomorrow."

"Are you certain that everything is prepared?" Vikus asked.

"Of course." Luxa looked annoyed that he questioned her, but Vikus just turned to Gregor.

"Are both you and your cousin prepared? Are you both certain you wish to go on this journey?" he asked.

"Luxa has made sure we are," Gregor replied, earning a dirty look from the queen. He hid his smile.

"You make it seem as though I am forcing both of you to go," Luxa said accusingly.

"I thought you _were_ forcing them," Ripred cut in, feigning confusion.

"Me too," Gregor added, acting the same. Vikus just shook his head, and apologized to the group for the banter. The old man led the representatives out of Luxa's quarters to show them where they would be staying.

"Come with me, pup," Ripred ordered Gregor. Luxa just stared as if waiting for him to leave, so he dug his hands into his pockets and followed the gnawer. When they got to an empty part of the corridor, Ripred began.

"I did not pick Whiptail to join this mission," he said.

"Ok. Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't think, do you?" Gregor fought the urge to glare at Ripred. "I am telling you this so you keep an eye on her. I do not think she's tough enough to be a spy or threat in that way, but she may just cause trouble. Maybe that is why the others chose her. Sabotage. Anyway, you ought to know about that, you've caused enough accidents yourself." Well, he wasn't wrong about that, but Gregor didn't appreciate the reminder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but I'll make sure she doesn't get put anywhere she may cause damage." As an afterthought, Gregor decided to ask a question. "Why aren't you the one going? You're Luxa's bond, shouldn't you be there with her?"

"Our bond is more symbolic than anything else. I don't need to be beside her all the time." He looked up at Gregor. "You know she's a tough girl. Like a gnawer." A rare compliment. Gregor nodded in agreement. That was kind of true. "And don't bring this up to her. She will just obsess on it. Also, I have to go talk some sense into the gnawers. It's what Luxa should be doing with her humans."

"Talk about what?"

"Things are not all peace and happiness in the Underland just because the gnawers and humans aren't fighting anymore. There are those opposed to the fragile arrangements and minimal teamwork we have set up. I, as peacemaker," Ripred grinned to reveal all his teeth, "plan to put an end to all the nay saying."

Gregor didn't know about any tensions between the races. He knew people were still prejudiced, but he didn't know there were those openly opposed to peace. That seemed kind of stupid to him. And insulting. He gave up the 11th and 12th years of his life to help them end a war, and they were just going to throw that away because they were racist? _Screw that,_ Gregor thought to himself, trying to push aside his annoyance.

"Why doesn't Luxa talk to the Regalians about all that? They all seemed to think pretty much the same thing," Gregor asked. Ripred laughed ruefully.

"Have you ever seen those humans admit their own prejudices? They won't admit there is a problem until it's too late. And Luxa is no exception. She can go on ignoring the problems, but I will have a word with my gnawers."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure you'll have no problem convincing them to be quiet," was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, they're finally off on an adventure :) which means I can put them in danger again. Hope you like it.**

* * *

5

Gregor sat on the boat as it glided through the black water. The Underlanders explained how the first part of the journey would be by sea, then they would enter a tunnel and continue on land from there. Gregor didn't mind the boat ride, except that there was no escape from the shiners, Lumis and Gleam. Luckily they changed to the other boat about an hour before, where Lapblood could keep them in line.

Right now, Gregor seemed to be the only one relaxed on the trip. He looked around calmly at the others. The gnawers don't care for trips by boat and were just grumpy. The fliers (besides Aurora and Nike, Achilles and Hippolyta also joined the party) soared overhead. Wynn leaned over the side of the boat, afraid that the movement of sitting back down may make her throw up again. Gregor wasn't sure if the sickness came from the motion of the boat or some form of claustrophobia finally catching up with her. Probably both. He switched his attention to the Regalian cousins, who were still arguing.

"If we take a more direct route, we may cut a day from our journey," Luxa said, pointing at a map.

"If we take the route you suggest, we would travel through difficult waters. I am the only one with experience for such a situation, so we would be unable to navigate both boats through," Howard argued back.

"The fliers could lift the boats when we approach dangerous waters."

"They would only be able to carry one boat." Luxa bristled at her cousin's argument.

"This route wastes time. I order you to change it." Gregor hid a smile as he watched Luxa struggle to take control. Before leaving, Lapblood and Howard were put in charge of the mission because they had the most experience. The queen wasn't used to not having her way, and Gregor found it hilarious to see her struggle with her loss of power. Howard kept a straight face, but Gregor could see his amusement.

"My apologies, You Highness, but as leader of this expedition I must insist on our current route." Luxa turned red with anger. _He must enjoy messing with her,_ Gregor thought, resisting the urge to cheer him on.

"You will regret your… insolent behavior, cousin." The queen turned on her heel with her chin up and her back straight, and climbed on the boat being towed behind them. Howard smiled broadly.

"Of course, Luxa," he said with a bow, happy he won. Gregor was also happy he won, as he trusted Howard's judgement more than Luxa's when it came to water travel.

"You like messing with her," Gregor said.

"Of course not." Gregor could see the lie in his eyes. "This is the best route for our journey."

"I don't know how you stand up to her," Gregor admitted. "She might actually execute you."

"The trick is to not show fear."

"Do not be foolish, cousin," Luxa called from the other boat. "I see the fear in your eyes."

They traveled on, trying to entertain themselves during the journey. On one boat, Gregor practiced his echolocation, experimenting with how the sounds bounced off the water. Howard tried to help Wynn before getting pushed away, and Kik and Kot sat quietly. On the other boat, Luxa sharpened her sword while Lapblood and Whiptail gnawed on some bones they brought, and Hippolyta rested in the back. Hippolyta was huge for a female flier, and no doubt impressively strong. Her coat was a beautiful blue, grey. Gregor liked her from the start, when she said he could call her Hipp. Underlanders didn't often shorten names.

Howard said it was time for rest (Gregor and his cousin still had no sense of time while they were down here. The Underlanders had some really good internal clocks), and Whiptail took first watch. Gregor briefly thought about what Ripred said, but figured she couldn't do any harm on watch. After some rearranging between boats, Whiptail settled in the front one and the weight was balanced. Gregor felt bad when he looked over at his cousin sitting with her knees to her chest, clearly still feeling sick. He was about to go over to her when Howard put an arm around her, which she surprisingly accepted, until she fell asleep. Gregor found a place next to Luxa, and he told her about the Overland until they fell asleep.

If felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes before he was awakened by a sudden lurching from the boat. The boats tilted sharply, and Gregor was thrown to the opposite side before he was even able to fully take in his surroundings. His breath was momentarily knocked out of him while he quickly tried to gather his bearings.

Howard was already shouting orders, and everyone on the boat was scrambling. Gregor forced himself to stand on the rocking boat as water splashed onto the deck in huge waves. He tried to ignore the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Luxa and Wynn, climb to the other boat! Gregor, you stay to help me!" Howard ordered. Gregor was thrown across the boat again, then slipped on the water washing on board while trying to stand again. He finally caught his balance and saw Luxa and his cousin climb to the other boat. Kik moved to stand near Howard to help keep him stable as he tried to steer the boat, and Kot appeared next to Gregor.

"Keep Overlander balanced, Kot will," the crawler explained. Leaning heavily on Kot, Gregor made his way over to Howard. He couldn't see much, but they obviously hit some sort of rapids sending the boats on a wild ride.

"Cut the other boat free," Howard yelled over the sound of rough water. Gregor wasn't sure what he had planned, but he did as he was told. It was best to just get the queen out of danger. Again, leaning on Kot, who was incredibly stable on the rocking boat, Gregor made his way to the rope and cut it before anyone on the other boat could object. Now Howard ordered the fliers to pick up the other boat and carry it above them. Realizing Howard meant to steer through the rapids, Gregor started to think that maybe he was on the wrong boat.

"There are rocks I cannot see," Howard called to Gregor. Kot helped Gregor to the Underlander's side, and Gregor tried to use his echolocation to give Howard more warning about rocks and the wall ( _when did the wall get so close?_ ). Together they steered through the waves and avoided the rocks that hid just beneath the surface. The whole time water washed aboard, and Gregor was pretty sure the only reason he and Howard could stand was because of the crawlers help.

The rocking of the boat lessened enough for less water to wash on board, and Gregor thought they were in the clear. He quit searching the area for rocks, and let himself relax. Then the boat suddenly hit something. The side shot up, sending Gregor rolling to the other side and bouncing out of the boat. The last hit against the wall knocked the breath out of him, and when he tried to breathe again, his lungs fill with water. He couldn't get his bearings, and had no idea which way to swim. Not that it mattered, his chest burned so much he could barely move. Panic set in as he realized he may never make it to the surface. Gregor gave one more burst of effort to save himself before relaxing and slipping into darkness.

* * *

Wynn had no idea what was going on, and was honestly just trying to do as she was told. The Underlanders moved about the boats with such confidence that it almost seemed as if they had practiced for this. Meanwhile, Wynn was lucky to be able to stand up.

After the fliers lifted her boat out of the water, she leaned over the side to look for Gregor. It was difficult to see in the near darkness (the shiners were not being particularly useful), but she could just make him out. He moved on the boat just like the Underlanders, determined and strong, though perhaps less graceful.

Suddenly, Wynn's side of the boat dropped sharply (Achilles must have slipped). She heard Lapblood yell as Whiptail bumped into her then crashed into Luxa. The girl stumbled on the slippery deck and flipped over the side. Wynn leaped to try to catch her, but was too late. She splashed into the water below.

"Luxa!" Wynn called, her heart pounding. "Luxa!" The boat wobbled back and forth as the fliers rearranged themselves, and Wynn and the gnawers held on to keep from falling. She watched as Aurora dove for the wave, the gracefully spread her wings to just skim the water to retrieve her bond. The flier placed her gently on the deck, and returned to her post. "What a badass," Wynn said without thinking.

"Wh- What did y-you say about my b-bond?" Luxa shivered. Wynn dropped down to where the young queen knelt on the deck, and immediately began removing her freezing wet clothes. Lapblood somehow found a dry blanket.

"It's a compliment, I swear," Wynn replied. Wynn wasn't sure how long they were in the air, but she could see they were nearing the edge of the rapids. She stood with her arms around Luxa (feeling incredibly awkward, but she needed to warm the poor girl up), watching the other boat, which Lumis was circling. They must have hit an underwater rock, because half the boat jutted up, and Gregor tumbled into the water. Wynn felt Luxa's whole body go stiff, and her eyes filled with fear. Wynn herself tensed, and she held Luxa tighter just to keep herself from going after Gregor.

Again, the fliers rearranged, and this time Hippolyta flew off. The other fliers hurried to lower the boat into the calm waters again. Hipp was diving into the water again and again to find Gregor. Each time she went under, Wynn felt fear grip her heart tighter. Luxa was holding Wynn's hand so tight now, her nails were digging in to skin. The flier just had to find him.

Finally Hipp came out of the water with Gregor's limp body. Wynn bounced with joy, but Luxa was quickly making her way to the other boat. Wynn followed, and saw Howard, also completely soaked, already pumping Gregor's chest. _Oh no. He's dead. He's dead._ Her mind was spinning. Luxa knelt beside Gregor and waited patiently, and Wynn joined her. Howard continued with the CPR until Gregor's body finally convulsed, and he coughed up water. Only now did Luxa allow herself to smile. Wynn was slightly surprised by just how much joy Luxa showed from this. The thought quickly passed as Wynn reached forward for her cousin.

"Gregor! Gregor? I thought I lost you."

"Give him space," Howard said gently pulling her back. Luxa carefully rubbed Gregor's back. Wynn threw her arms around Howard, and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to fall back slightly.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you, I love you so much right now." She kissed him again. She pushed back from him. "You stupid thing, don't take my cousin on crazy boat rides." He looked frightened for a moment, but she kissed him again. "Thank you, stupid thing," she said with another hug.

* * *

Gregor felt a sudden rush, then was pulled back into the world. Water poured out of his mouth and nose, and he coughed painfully. His lungs, throat, and nose all burned. He wasn't sure, but he thought could hear his cousin call his name. Yes. It was her. He could see her now.

"Gregor! Oh. I thought I lost you," she said. Howard pulled her back, so Gregor could finish coughing and throwing up water. Luxa gently patted his back, and smiled at him. She was soaked and shivering a little, but he was so glad to see her, he almost reached out to touch her cheek. Another fit of coughing stopped him. When he could breathe again, he looked around and saw Hippolyta was the only other one who was soaked. He was able to cough a weak "What happened?"

"Whiptail changed courses during her watch," Lapblood called angrily from the other boat. Gregor couldn't see her, but he imagined she was cowering from the sight of the angry Lapblood. _I shouldn't have left her,_ Gregor reprimanded himself.

"I only did what I thought the queen wanted," the gnawer explained.

"No one is to change Howard's course," Luxa said firmly. She was beyond angry, and her voice stayed low like a storm. Gregor could almost see the flames in her eyes. Wynn was simply overjoyed that Gregor was alive after almost drowning, and was now repeatedly kissing Howard on the cheek.

"That is enough," he said, pushing her away (Gregor didn't think he was trying very hard). "It would appear Luxa gets her wish. Passing through the rapids will shorten our journey greatly." That got a smug smile out of Luxa.

"I thought you said we could not navigate both boats through, Captain."

"Yes, well trying to save both boats almost cost the lives of both you and Gregor. Gregor, I must apologize for keeping you with me. I did not intend for you to fall into the waters." Luxa almost died too?

"It was my fault. I stopped paying attention and we hit something."

"You must learn to remain alert," Luxa scolded him. Gregor just nodded, and coughed some more.

"What happened?" Gregor asked again. Wynn started to explain.

"After we were lifted in the boat, we thought we were safe. Then Whiptail accidently backed into Luxa, which threw her overboard. The fliers were able to hold up the boat until Aurora got Luxa back. Then we saw you go over. Hipp dove in to get you, then Howard gave you CPR."

"What is a CPR?" he asked.

"What you just did. You know. Chest pumps."

"Oh." He got back to business. "I believe I cracked you ribs, Gregor. You will have some pain."

"That's alright. I'm just happy to be alive. Thanks," Gregor said, finally able to work a smile. Wynn leaned over to give him a hug, sending pain through his whole upper body, but he hugged back anyway. He was happy to see her too. Gregor looked around for Kik and Kot, and found them on the far side of the boat. "Thank you. Howard and I wouldn't have made it without your help." That caught Howard's attention.

"Oh yes. I owe you many thanks, crawlers. We would have been unable to save the boat without your assistance." Gregor wasn't sure, but the crawlers seemed to be pleased with the praise.

Luxa and Lapblood reprimanded Whiptail again. Gregor felt a little bad. She was small for a gnawer, and looked so young with light grey fur. She had just been trying to help, but ended up messing up and being clumsy instead. Gregor had done the same in the past. Still, he had to deal with the consequences of his actions, so maybe this was good for her. After dealing with Whiptail, Luxa turned to Gregor. She made it clear that he was not to drop his guard again. She didn't have time for his careless behavior. Gregor just nodded.

They journeyed on for another day and a half with the boats. Whiptail was not given any more watches, and the Underlanders remained wary of her. Wynn tried to talk to her, and they struck up a bit of a friendship, which Gregor was happy to see. Gregor decided he should talk to Hippolyta. She had saved his life after all.

She dove into the cold waters after him, and he was very grateful. It wasn't a matter of a flier scooping their bond out of the waves, like Aurora did for Luxa. Hippolyta had to actually dive into the rapids and drag Gregor out. He thanked her, but she brushed it off. He decided to talk to her, and learned that Achilles was her mate.

"Really?" Gregor asked. "Do you guys work a lot together?"

"Oh yes," Hippolyta replied, resting next to him on the boat. "He and I make a great team. Our trust makes us work well together in stressful situations."

"Like with bonds?" Gregor wondered how bonding worked when people started getting married. It seemed difficult to him. He had seen best friends drift apart just because one of them got a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Having a mate is different than having a bond," Hipp explained.

"Yeah," Gregor said, feeling stupid. "Obviously. Different relationship. Different species…." He trailed off. Of course marriage was different than bonding. Hipp looked amused at Gregor stumbling over his words.

"The trust is similar. Achilles and I have no bonds though." Gregor nodded. "Are you well enough to fly, Gregor?" she asked. "Perhaps we can see how well we work together." Gregor smiled, and though he wasn't sure he could handle anything fancy, he was pretty sure he could fly.

He climbed on Hippolyta, and she kicked off. Gregor had missed flying during his time in the Overland, which was strange considering he had been afraid of heights before. Now it felt second nature to him, like riding a bike. Except the bike was a giant, intelligent bat who would probably not appreciate being compared to an inanimate object. Though they couldn't do too many twists and loops because Gregor's side still hurt, he was able to effortlessly move with Hippolyta as she glided through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is more of a funny chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

6

When they finally reached the tunnel, which was marked with a carved X that looked worn and weathered from the waves, everyone helped to pack supplies. The boats would remain at the entrance to the tunnel until they returned. Kik and Kot could easily carry many of the supplies, and Gregor was again grateful to the crawlers. Really, they were so unappreciated. He was helping Luxa pack spare torches when he thought of something.

"I thought the gnawers controlled this area," he said.

"Oh no. Their territory begins far from here," the queen replied briskly. She appeared anxious to get moving.

"It's just, last time I was on a boat down here, I thought the land on this side of the sea all belonged to the gnawers. I didn't know there was more land to find."

"Perhaps the Underland is larger than you think," Luxa said, looking at him. "Much of it goes unmapped. It is difficult to explore the Underland when the need of survival is to be thought of first." Gregor saw her point. Underlanders couldn't very well go exploring when they had to focus on protection or growing enough food. No wonder it took a prophecy to convince people to find new land.

Gregor looked down the tunnel. It was damp from the sea, but Gregor assumed it would dry out farther down. What few records they had from the previous expedition said the cave was just down this tunnel, but they didn't know much else. Other records of what happened and what was found were lost in war or natural disaster. Gregor sincerely hoped that there was nothing deadly down the tunnel. _But with my luck, there probably is._

* * *

The company traveled all day without a break, and they now rested on the floor of the tunnel. Luxa would much rather be higher up, she could spot a ledge about 20 feet up that would be perfect, but she had to remain on the ground for the gnawers. It was uncomfortably warm, though not as hot and sticky as the jungle. The heat was taking its toll on the Underlanders (except the crawlers) who were used to the same mild temperature every day. Gregor and Wynnora thought it was nothing compared to the summer sun. It made Luxa curious as to just how hot the Overland could get. While they began distributing food, Gregor broke the silence to ask a question.

"So if there are four species on this expedition, how are you going to distribute the land?" Everyone went quiet. Whiptail looked agitated. Luxa told herself that Gregor did not understand that this was a sensitive subject, but she was annoyed he brought it up none the less. Lapblood spoke first.

"The gnawers did not agree to participate in this to leave with nothing, if that is what you are asking." Gregor looked startled, and shook his head. Luxa bristled and spoke before he could reply.

"You think Regalia would try to keep your fair share of land from you?" Luxa said, not bothering to hide that she was offended.

"I would not put it past you. We have had a tentative peace recently, but that does not fix all of the past." Luxa could not agree more, and could feel a pang of hatred for the gnawers in her stomach. She tried to ignore it.

"Four species are included on this mission, so anything that is found will be divided four ways," she said, controlling her expression to make sure Lapblood could not see how angry she was. Lapblood just looked at Luxa with a mix of sympathy and amusement.

"Four species living so close together? Each group trying to simultaneously outshine and ignore the others. I do not see that working. It would fail even if we had a stronger peace, and with the way things are now…" Lapblood trailed off.

"What do you mean? The way things are now?" Gregor asked.

"Many humans not happy, the gnawers are not," Kik explained.

"Explain yourself, Lapblood," Luxa demanded. Lapblood looked tired, and continued in a bored voice.

"You think everything is just fine because a war was ended a couple years ago? Oh no, Your Highness. Though many gnawers are quite happy in the stability of peace, many want nothing to do with humans. They would rather be at war. And if what I hear is true, you have a few humans who feel the same way about us. And fliers." Nike eyed Lapblood. Luxa looked to her cousin. Why did he have to reveal his unease? She kept her expression controlled like a leader ought to. Luxa was well aware that not all her people were happy with current arrangements, including some of her council members. She now questioned if she should being doing something more about this.

"If you think gnawers and humans are just going to fight about the land, then why bother looking for it?" Wynnora asked. "Why not just ignore it?"

"That prophecy has some room for peace. 'Bring together those apart.' Some of us hope we can find a way to make this work," Lapblood explained.

"We should agree on a plan now, so we are prepared upon our return to Regalia," Howard suggested. Lapblood laughed, startling Whiptail who laid beside her.

"We have not found anything yet. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"It would be good to be on the same page at least," Wynnora said. "Why doesn't everyone put out their idea for how this should be handled?"

Luxa remained adamant about dividing everything equally, and Aurora agreed. It was the right thing to do. Lapblood and Whiptail stayed with the idea it would end in war which just annoyed Luxa considering it was cynical and in no way helpful. Howard and Nike (of course they would agree) said let representatives of each race discuss the matter. Wynnora gave Gregor a funny look, as if she were trying to hold back excitement for a plan.

"Or you could try something really crazy," she said. Gregor's eyes lit up, and realization settled across his face. He grinned, then quickly forced himself to look serious again (an action that Luxa greatly approved of).

"This could be the first multi-species city," he said, the excitement was clear in his voice. Luxa looked at him with disbelief, and saw her expression reflected on the others' faces. _He must be joking._

"Might work, it might," Kik said.

"Works with prophecy. Crawlers easy to live with, they are," Kot added. A couple of crawlers and Overlanders were not enough to convince anyone. In fact, Luxa, most of the fliers, and the gnawers were opposed to it. Howard and Nike toyed with the idea as if they were actually considering it. _How dare he disagree with his queen?_ The debate went back and forth for another hour.

"Why don't you guys hang on to that idea," Wynnora suggested. "Then, if we find this cave, you can consider it for a strategy." Everyone agreed to think it over. Gregor look pleased. Of course he would. He always preferred peace and discussion. And was that not what Luxa liked about him? Strange, considering she much preferred to settle things with a fight.

The next day the party continued on its journey. They switched up partners, so Gregor rode with Luxa and Aurora. It was not that she disliked her cousin, quite the opposite, but she preferred the company of Gregor. She found him easy to talk to, and they had much to catch up on.

She updated him on what was going on in the Underland. Mareth who was now officially the lead general of Regalia's army, and he was also expecting a baby. Howard did not mention it, but he was promoted to a captain in the army.

"Isn't he a little young?" Gregor asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"Perhaps he would be in the Overland," Luxa explained. "However, in the Underland, we tend to mature faster. We do not have the luxury of waiting." Gregor frowned like he always did when she explained some harsh reality of the Underland.

"Of course, a good deal of nepotism was involved. And fighting. York spent a week in Regalia, and the two spent the entire time yelling back and forth." She gave Gregor a sly smile. "I finally explained that I would have them both imprisoned if it did not stop. The matter was settled." Gregor laughed at that, drawing a bigger smile from Luxa.

"You course you'd have to have your own way," Gregor said, grinning at her. "Though maybe next time you could be a bit nicer about it."

"It is not in my nature," she replied, raising her chin. "And if I were to attempt to change my nature, then you would surely no longer like me." Gregor looked down quickly, still smiling, which amused Luxa. She changed the subject to spare him any embarrassment he might be feeling. She talked about Nerissa. Nerissa, though still unstable and weak, was actually becoming stronger, and was talking to a man recently.

"It has caused a sort of commotion," Luxa explained. "A member of the royal family talking to someone of the opposite sex. Unheard of." They both laughed.

* * *

They landed for midday, and waited for the gnawers and crawlers to catch up before eating. This was all routine, and everyone went about their business in a fairly bored manner. Gregor couldn't joke with Luxa like he did when they flew with Aurora, he could always feel Wynn and Howard's watchful eyes. What did they think was going to happen? Gregor couldn't figure out why they were so protective. No one else was. Why couldn't he and Luxa just be friends without any suspicion?

They had landed next to a wide tunnel that disappeared into the darkness. The heat was even worse next to it. The party sat around, all miserable from the humidity, eating their lunch in silence. Gregor desperately wished for either something interesting to happen, or for the heat to at least go away.

"Something is coming closer from in the tunnel," Hipp said suddenly, as if on cue. All the fliers' ears perked up now that they could all hear the noise. Gregor changed his mind about wanting something interesting to happen. He noticed Achilles taking a protective stance closer to Hipp. He was pretty sure they didn't know what the noise was, but in the Underland, that meant danger.

"It sounds…" Aurora paused like she did not believe it. "Like twisters."

"What are twisters?" Wynn whispered to Gregor.

"Snakes. But they can only live in the jungle."

"That cannot be," Luxa muttered, but she drew her sword. Gregor and Howard followed suit, and Wynn grabbed her bow, though not very confidently. Lapblood crouched low, preparing to attack, and Whiptail tried to do the same but looked anything but intimidating.

They stood at the opening of the off shoot tunnel, waiting until they could all hear them. Then Gregor saw their shadowy forms slither forward in the shiners' lights. The black shapes slid along the ground, and Gregor used his echolocation to get a better look at them. They weren't like the vine like twisters from the jungle. They are more like huge pythons. No, bigger than pythons. Thick, with shiny black scales, making them difficult to see even with the shiners' light. Gregor tensed to prepare for their attack, but they simply stopped. One slithered forward and raised its head level with Luxa.

"Your company risks trespassing." It talked. Gregor couldn't believe it talked. _Definitely not like the twisters._ He could see the others looked shocked by its voice, which seemed to whisper, slithering over the S's. Luxa's face remained calm as she stared the serpent in the eyes, and she spoke up first while putting her sword away. Everyone else followed suit.

"I am Queen Luxa of Regalia. We are new here, and mean no harm. We have no intention of trespassing."

"Indeed. It would be unwise," the serpent replied. Gregor scanned the creatures. They were all nearly as big around as a small tree, and they were 15? 20? Feet long. "Yet here you are, at the edge of our jungle, insssulting us. Insssults can lead to conflict" So the heat was from a jungle. Gregor didn't like the emphasis the serpent was giving 'insult.'

"How do we insult you?" Luxa asked, her voice remaining strong.

"You come to our lands, yet ignore our ways. You challenge us? A declaration of war?" This was dangerous. It sounded as though each statement was a threat, and all because they had somehow insulted the snakes.

"We have our own ways. How do they conflict with your own?"

"Your males. They are… indecent." Gregor was confused now, and really, really worried. He looked himself over. Was his fly down or something?

"They're like the twisters," Lapblood explained in a low voice. "Matriarchal. Female dominated. Truly inspiring, but it may be troublesome at the moment."

"The flier is mated. You have done well," the serpent nodded in approval to Hippolyta, Achilles's mate. "But these humans. Unmated. We shall eat them." Gregor exchanged a very nervous look with Howard, and knew his eyes went just as wide as the Underlander's.

"We were unaware of your customs, as you are of our own," Luxa says quickly. "We can come to some agreement."

"Perhaps. In the future. But as to you tread so closely to our land with no invitation, we expect you to abide by our laws. Anything else would be an attack on our ways" Gregor could see Luxa thinking. _Don't let them eat me._

"The Overlander. He is unworthy to… mate… in the Underland," Luxa explained slowly. "Therefore, he is my servant. My personal guard, vowed to serve me for life. Does this not sit well with your customs?" Luxa asks. The serpent considered this.

"Life servant? Yes. If a male is unworthy, this is indeed an excellent position for him." Gregor couldn't help but feel annoyed with being called an unworthy servant, but he decided it was smarter to keep his mouth shut.

"And Howard," Luxa continued, nodding to her cousin. "He is my cousin, of noble blood ( _Not quite true_ )… he is highly regarded in our home."

"Then you have failed him by not giving him to a female. Then you parade him before the queen. Insssulting. We shall eat him." Luxa flinched when she realizes the mistake she had made before their queen.

"Luxa," Howard hissed. Nike stepped behind him protectively.

"Do not attack," she whispered back. "We cannot risk provoking them. It may lead to war."

"They wish to eat me, Luxa."

"We must find a way to fit you into their customs." The serpent's jaw began to unhinge, and Gregor's stomach twisted. The other serpents, resting a few feet back, followed suit, and soon they were all staring at the party with horrifying, gaping mouths, light glinting off their fangs.

"Can't we talk about this?" Gregor asked.

"Quiet, Gregor," Luxa snapped. _Yeah, that's probably smart._ Gregor could see Luxa thinking hard, and he was thinking to. He shouldn't talk since he was supposed to be a submissive servant, but what else could he do? Either they let the snakes eat Howard to avoid insulting their culture and staring a war, or they attack to save Howard and most likely cause a war. Just then Wynn stepped forward.

"And who said he wasn't married?" she yelled. "Er. I mean mated." She put her hands on her hips, raised her chin (something she clearly picked up from Luxa), and stared the serpent queen right in the eye. "He is _my_ mate… I mean. Husband." Everyone looked at her in confusion, including the serpent. It began to crack its jaw back into place, and Gregor saw everyone flinch at the sight, and worse, the sound. It sent shivers up Gregor's spine.

"Do not lie to us, human. It is an isssult. We can smell no connection between you and the male."

"Oh, and just how much experience do you have with humans?" Gregor could hear Lapblood chuckle and cheer her on in a whisper. The snake looked uncertain.

"The last travelers through the tunnel were human. We learned their language and some of their ways. We have experience."

"And one group of humans makes you an expert? We're married, meaning mated. He's mine, and I will _not_ have you eating him." Wynn scowled at the snake. Now it was Gregor's party that stared with gaping mouths. When did his cousin get so confident?

"Show us proof." Wynn's face only faltered a brief moment.

"Proof? What do you want us to do? Consummate our. Uh. Union. Right here? I don't know what you do in the jungle, but in Regalia we save that for the bedroom." The Underlanders were covered in a deep blush, but Lapblood burst into laughter. The serpent ignored her.

"The last humans had many ways of showing mated pairs. Show proof, or we shall eat him."

"Oh, you are not touching him."

Wynn didn't hesitate. She just turned around, grabbed Howard, and kissed him. Not just a nice, little kiss, which Gregor might was been ok with. Instead she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with passion. Howard's eyes went wide a moment, then closed as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Gregor and Luxa just stared, and Gregor swore he would punch Howard. He took a step forward to break the two of them up, but Luxa put her hand on his arm. He looked back at her, and she gave a small shake of her head.

Then just as quickly, Wynn pushed Howard away hard, and turned back to the serpent with a look of triumph. She put her hands back on her hips, and watched as the snakes licked the air.

"I am impresssssed," she said. "You have excellent control over your mate." Wynn smiled shyly, and tucked her hair behind her ear as if she were flattered by the praise.

"Thank you, I try." More laughter from Lapblood.

"And I do smell the union now." That was it. Gregor was going to punch Howard. The serpent turned back to Luxa. "You handle your males excellently. They know their place well. You are proven yourselves strong females. Know that our territory begins in this tunnel. Do not enter uninvited. If you pass this tunnel again, we will be willing to discuss customs and agreements with your people." The snake didn't wait for a reply, and slithered away with the others.

The party stood in perfect silence, no one knowing what to say or do. Gregor felt awkward and angry and relieved all at the same time. He had no idea what to say. Luxa, on the other hand, turned her fury on Wynn.

"Why would you do such a thing?! Are you mad?!" She went on and on, and Wynn yelled back.

"Well we didn't exactly have many options!" Lapblood continued laughing, and Nike joined in.

"Quiet, both of you!" Luxa yelled at them. Howard still stood in shock, as if trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Wynn, that was. That was," Gregor stuttered over his words. "Stupid. You didn't know how they would react."

"Not to mention I will need Howard later for negotiations with this new race. What will happen when he has no Overlander wife?" Luxa yelled.

"I don't know. Make something up."

"What are they going to make up?" Gregor demanded. "That you just died? Divorced? We don't know what that would mean to them!"

"I have a better idea," Luxa said with an evil smile. Gregor turned to her in confusion.

"Luxa, do not-" Howard began, fear in his eyes.

"By the power vested in me by the people of Regalia," she said, raising her chin triumphantly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lapblood laughed so hard she rolled onto the ground, but Nike stopped laughing abruptly. This was no joke. Now Gregor was mad at Luxa too. They started yelling at each other, fliers included. Can she do that? Yes. Officially? Yes. There are witnesses.

"Take it back, Luxa," Gregor demanded.

"Never."

"This isn't funny!"

"I was not joking!"

"Fine!" Wynn yelled over them. "We're married! Happy?" She stared at Luxa with a wicked smile, a challenge in her eyes. "Now if you do not mind," she continued sweetly, "someone needs to take first watch. As Howard and I are newlyweds, we will be a bit busy tonight." Howard fainted, dropping to the ground like a rock.

"Stop torturing my cousin so," Luxa yelled at Wynn. "You are divorced."

"Annulled," Wynn insisted.

"Your marriage is officially annulled by the Queen of Regalia," Luxa corrected as she tried to revive her cousin. Gregor felt pretty faint himself. Lapblood was still trying to stop laughing, while the fliers just looked relieved that this was all over.

"Good," Wynn said, satisfaction dripping from her voice. "Now we should probably move on."


	7. Chapter 7

**There are a quite a few POV changes in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I know ppl want to see Gregor be a rager so maybe a little fighting is overdue.**

* * *

7

The tentative friendship between Wynnora and Howard was shattered, but at least they ignored each other instead of argued. Howard was briefly concerned that Gregor would be mad at him (he would certainly be mad if it had been Luxa and Gregor), but it seemed he just tried to forget it happened. For now, the only thing Gregor seemed upset about was not getting to ride with Luxa. Howard wondered if Gregor or Luxa noticed how they looked at each other. He certainly did.

For now Howard road with Auora and Luxa, while Gregor road with Nike and Wynnora. Howard could hear her occasionally mutter what he could only assume were curses at him. Nike would occasionally give him an apologetic look, but she did look amused by the whole thing.

After a day, the party landed. The crawlers and gnawers caught up, and everyone settled down. Nike and Lapblood got along surprisingly well, but Howard was not sure he liked that. He knew they were joking at his expense. After a few minutes, Wynnora asked to go for a walk, and Luxa offered to go with her.

"I thought Luxa would hate her after the way Wynn talked to her," Gregor said after they left. "She usually doesn't like it when people beat her."

"She likes it when people stand up to her," Howard replied.

"No," Lapblood corrected. "She likes it when people stand up to her and can actually handle it. She has no time for those who cannot present a challenge." Gregor nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty great like that," he said, a bit dreamily.

"What was that?" Howard asked.

"Nothing. It's just I think that's a good quality to have if you're a queen. That's all," he explained quickly. Lapblood shook her head, looking amused. Howard decided to ignore it. After an hour, Luxa and Wynn came back. They both seemed pleased by whatever they had talked about, but Howard did not bother asking why. He was still mad at them both.

The company continued on at a leisurely pace for another day, and everyone got into a sort of routine. Long journeys with nothing to look at but a small amount of tunnel illuminated by shiner light got to be boring. Now they were flying in a particularly narrow part of the tunnel. Howard glanced over at Nike. Wynnora lay forward on her, probably trying to imagine she was not underground. Gregor was looking at Luxa, and of course she was looking back. He gave her an over exaggerated sigh of boredom. She gave him a sarcastic pout, probably meant to mean "aw poor thing." He stuck his tongue out at her in return, and she laughed out loud before clamping her hand over her mouth. Howard rolled his eyes. _Do they honestly think no one can see them?_

"What are you laugh-"

Out of nowhere, a buzzer appeared from behind him and knocked him off Aurora. It tried to grip his shoulder, but ended up dropping him, tearing into his flesh. Howard dropped down several feet, and knew immediately that the landing had cracked a rib. He could not breathe, let along get his sword out. A buzzer dropped down and tried to stab him with a stinger. Howard threw himself out of the way, sending another wave of pain through his body. Another buzzed dropped down, and he rolled away again, this time trying to hold his injured shoulder. That was when the first arrows started to appear.

* * *

Gregor was so distracted, that the buzzers were a bigger shock than they should have been. He didn't even have enough time to reprimand himself for not paying attention. After the first one appeared, a dozen more buzzers came out of the darkness, and several more dropped in from above. The fliers tried to take evasive action, but the tunnel was too small for them to perform their best. Gregor remembered the last time he saw buzzers. They tried to assassinate Luxa, so his first thought was get to her. Wynn had her bow out, so Gregor called for Hippolyta. When she was beneath them, he rolled off Nike, fell several feet, and landed on Hipp.

"Careful, Wynn!" he called to her. "Hipp. Can you get me to Luxa?"

"Of course I can." The small tunnel allowed the shiners' light to completely fill it, so at least they had that advantage. Gregor aimed for wings with his sword, and cut three. Hipp was a great partner, and in no time he was right by Luxa. Not that she needed help. Luxa and Aurora spun and dove flawlessly around the buzzers, though there didn't seem to be many near her. _Why aren't they attacking her?_ Hipp spiraled straight down, and Gregor focused his attack, sending his sword into a buzzer's eye. He just barely noticed a swarm of buzzers around Howard on the ground.

"We have to get to Howard!" he called to Luxa. They tried to make it down to her cousin, but the buzzers were keeping them divided. Gregor knew he couldn't cut off wings anymore, because the buzzers would simply drop to Howard. He decided to give into his rager senses completely. His sight narrowed to kill shots. Eyes. Necks. Abdomens. They would all take a buzzer out of the fight. He leapt from Hipp, landing on a buzzer, and hacked off its head. As the creature fell, he rolled back and was caught Hippolyta. She went higher again, and he leapt to another buzzer. This time the buzzer tried to throw him off, and he held on long enough to stab its eye. Hipp caught him flawlessly every time.

Luxa caught on quickly, and followed suit leaping from buzzer to buzzer then back to Aurora. She was a lot faster and more graceful than Gregor (especially with Aurora's perfect maneuvering), but didn't deliver a kill shot as consistently as he did. Between the two of them and their fliers, though, they are able to send the buzzers into retreat. If it weren't for Hippolyta turning him around, Gregor would have followed the creatures.

"Calm yourself, Gregor. They are retreating," Hipp said. Gregor shook his head, and tried to regain focus.

"Right. Thanks, Hipp." She nodded in return.

Hippolyta landed, and Gregor slid off just in time to see Luxa drop several feet to the ground, doing a summersault on the way down, and landing as nimbly as a cat. She straightened up, sword still in hand, and Gregor couldn't help but gape at her. She looked like a warrior goddess with her perfectly pale skin and fire still burning in her violet eyes. She gave him the slightest of smiles, and he swore he could hear music.

Then Wynn fell off Nike, crashing to the ground, and rolling several times right behind Luxa. She curled up with a groan. Luxa regarded her the same way a cat would a dog, and sheathed her sword. Gregor would have laughed if he hadn't just been in a fight. Suddenly he remembered Howard.

He knelt in the center of several buzzer bodies, some of which still twitched, and Nike landed gracefully behind him. Howard held his side while blood poured from his shoulder blade. His eyes were wide, though Gregor guessed not from shock from the actual attack. Instead he looked with amazement at the bodies around him, each with arrows in it.

"Get off, Gleam! This is my piece!" Lumis yelled. They were fighting over a buzzer body, even though there are several to eat.

"I got to this one first! Find your own!" Gleam yelled back.

"Quiet! Both of you! Or I shall add your bodies to our enemies'!" Luxa yelled at them. She knelt beside her cousin, who still held his side in pain. "He must have broken a rib. Gregor, find the medical kit." Gregor found it with Nike. Besides Howard's broken rib and cut shoulder, Nike had a small tear in her wing and Wynn's hand was badly cut from her bow string.

"We must make sure Lapblood and the others are safe," Luxa said. Gregor nodded.

"I'll go find them," he said standing up.

"Wait. I will go with you." Gregor was about to object, but Wynn cut him off.

"Go, I'll help here," she said, kneeling down next to Howard. Gregor looked to Hipp, who nodded. She would make sure nothing happened to them. He left with Luxa and Aurora.

* * *

Howard winced, and pulled away.

"Stop being such a baby," Wynn scolded. She turned to Nike. "Are you alright? Do you need anything right now?"

"Tend to Howard first," Nike said. She looked deeply concerned for him, which didn't surprise Wynn. They were practically bonds. Hipp and Achilles curled up with her, and everyone tried to ignore the shiners as they ate away the disgusting scene.

"Ok. You're going to need to talk me through this," Wynn said.

"I would really rather wait for Luxa to return," Howard replied.

"I don't remember asking." He glared at her. She helped him ease off his shirt, then resisted the urge to gag at the sight of the tear on the back of his shoulder. Wynn knelt behind him, and followed his instructions for cleaning, stitching, and bandaging the wound. She was fully aware that she was not doing nearly of a good a job as he would do, but there was no way around that.

After she finished with him, Howard insisted on stitching Nike's wing himself, which took no time at all. Before Wynn knew it, the fliers had curled up to rest, and she sat in awkward silence with Howard.

"Thank you," Howard said, finally breaking the silence. "I do not think I would have survived if not for your help." Wynn hugged herself, feeling uncomfortable.

"Gregor and Luxa and them," she nodded to the fliers, "did most of the work."

"Yet I found myself in the center of a pile of buzzer bodies with arrows in them." Wynn just shrugged. She didn't want to take pride in the fact that she had killed. The Underladners never seemed to understand that. They sat and waited in silence for Gregor to return with the others.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the rest of the party, but it was slow going to return. Aurora had to keep pace with the gnawers and crawlers as they ran below. They had no trouble with any buzzer attacks, but Luxa wanted to make sure there were not in any danger. When they finally got back to the attack site, Luxa checked on her cousin. Gregor did the same for his cousin. Aurora went to get some much needed rest with the other fliers, while the crawlers ate some of the buzzer bodies.

"Buzzers do not attack without reason," Lapblood said, not bothering to wait to get right to the point. "They are almost always hired. It must have been an assassination attempt."

"But Regalia is at peace. Who would want to kill me now?" Luxa asked.

"I'm not sure they were focused on you, Luxa," Gregor replied "Didn't you see them? A few kept us busy, but most of them were focused on Howard. That's who they attacked first. To separate him." Luxa was impressed that he had noticed so much while using his rager abilities. He was improving his skills.

"That is ridiculous." Howard shook his head. "There is no reason for anyone to want to assassinate me."

"There could be any number of reasons to attack you," Luxa corrected him. "Someone may be trying to incite war by attacking the queen's family. Perhaps it was an attempt to weaken The Fount."

"That hardly seems worth the trouble of arranging an attack in uncharted lands."

"How would an enemy know to attack out here?" Wynn asked. Everyone fell silent, and Luxa felt her stomach tighten.

"I did say there were both gnawers and humans who are displeased with the way relationships are being currently handled," Lapblood said.

"Do you know anyone who-" Gregor started.

"My people would never betray me," Luxa said sharply.

"It would not be the first time they did something in opposition to the queen," Lapblood muttered.

"You speak not of opposition, but of betrayal. Treason." Luxa was not going to listen to this. Her people were loyal. Lapblood gave her a meaningful look, but Luxa did not want to think of betrayal. It was always too painful.

"We have no way of understanding why the attack occurred now," Howard said. "There is no sense in thinking about it now." Lapblood nodded.

"I agree. We have maybe one day until we should find that cave. Then we go home. You will all have time to think about it on the journey back."

Luxa agreed to this, but she felt uneasy. Gregor looked at her, and she saw the same uneasiness in his eyes.

Everyone settled in for dinner, weary from the eventful day. Gregor simply watched as Luxa fought with her cousin to make him take a pain medication. She did not understand why he had to be so difficult.

"Why don't you guys play rock, paper, scissors?" Gregor suggested. It took Luxa a moment to remember what that was. _A game._

"Yes," Luxa said, shoving out her hand. "I believe I recall this game." Howard sighed, but played. Luxa won with paper. "I do not know how paper can defeat a rock, but so long as I win I shall not argue."

"I think this should be a rule from now on," Gregor said. "Whoever is avoiding taking meds has to play rock, paper, scissors for it." Luxa nodded.

"Yes, I agree. It would waste far less time."

"Yes, but now I must be the loopy," Howard said. Gregor and Luxa both laughed. Wynn scowled at him.

* * *

Howard hated this pain medication. He knew of people who had become addicted to it, and wondered why. He hated how it made him feel. Not in control of himself. Drunk. However, while it took effect, he never seemed to care. And it did kill the pain in his side and shoulder.

Unfortunately now he was not much use to anyone. He watched as Gregor spoke to Lapblood and knew it was something important. He wanted to call out and ask what they were whispering about, but Luxa caught a hold of his arm.

"Do try to control yourself, cousin," she said with a smile. She was enjoying this.

"I shall," Howard replied. "And while I remain in this altered state of perception, I shall ponder the meaning of our prophecy." Luxa chuckled. "Or perhaps the meaning of loopy."

"Yes, you do that." But Howard could not even remember the prophecy. His mind was overrun with thoughts of Wynn, and his current state prevented him from feeling guilty like he usually felt.

Howard knew better than to humor the idea of an Underlander and Overlander together. That was why he was so opposed to allowing Luxa and Gregor together. However, when he looked at Wynn, it was very difficult to maintain that opinion. His head was starting to feel dizzy.

"Wynnora," Howard said abruptly. "You do not see the trouble you could cause."

"Oh yeah?" she replied, looking a little amused. She looked honestly interested in what he had to say. Always curious.

"Yeah." The others had to keep from laughing, but Howard really did not care. Underlanders do not sound right saying yeah. "You are immature. And you do not think about your actions. And you keep breaking rules."

"Oh, because breaking rules will truly be our demise," Luxa mumbled to Gregor who snickered.

"Quiet, cousin. The adults are talking." Luxa's smile immediately disappeared, replaced with a shocked glare. _Yes, I know how to annoy you, Luxa._

"How long are you going to be mad at me, Howard?" Wynn sighed. His heart skipped a beat when she said his name.

"Until you apologize."

"Alright. I'm sorry for saving your life. I'm sorry for putting your honor in question. I'm sorry you had to kiss an Overlander. I promise I will never molest you again." Luxa buried her face in Gregor's shoulder to keep from laughing at the ridiculous apology. He just tried to cough over his laughter.

Normally Howard would have placed himself right between them, but he did not care at the moment. Instead, he was thinking about blue eyes. He nodded.

"You are forgiven, Wynn." He laid down to try to get comfortable. "But I really did not mind kissing an Overlander." That was an understatement.

* * *

Luxa and Wynn burst into laughter, but Gregor didn't find it funny. _He has nerve to be suspicious of Luxa and me. Then goes and says something like that about my cousin. It better be the meds talking._

The next day, everyone quickly prepared to leave, eager to get moving. Wynn said she would ride with Howard again, but Gregor quickly stopped that. He insisted on riding with his cousin. The trip was rather uneventful except for Gregor trying to nudge into all of his cousin's conversations with Howard. When they landed for midday, Wynn asked to go for a walk with Gregor. When they were far enough from the group, she confronted him.

"This needs to stop," she said calmly.

"What does?"

"This whole thing with you not letting me near Howard. Yeah, I noticed."

"I'm not doing anything. You're just imagining it." He didn't even sound convincing to himself.

"Howard and I are friends. You shouldn't have a problem with that. You're the one throwing googly eyes at Luxa all the time," she said, barely containing her laughter. She thought the whole thing was funny, which really annoyed Gregor. He wouldn't have minded so much if she were angry at him, but it was frustrating that she thought it was humorous.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're just friends too." He felt himself blushing.

"Oh Luxa," she said in a mockingly high voice. "Won't you practice with me today? I hope she notices how funny I am."

"Shut up. It's not like that." He knew it was lame, so he tried to think of an insult. "And you just act like a kid." That was terrible.

"I'll stop when you stop." She continued making the joke, and Gregor really wished she could be more mature.

"Fine. I'll stop."

"Excellent." Wynn smiled happily. "And so long as you know your limits, I'll keep him off your back." She started to walk away then stopped. "You do know your limits right? We don't have to have the talk do we?" Gregor felt himself bristle. If he wanted to be teased, he could have just stayed with Ripred. "You know what? Never mind. Luxa will make damn sure you know you limits."

Gregor glared at his cousin, but knew better than to say anything. It would only encourage her. He followed her back to the others. Gregor wanted to stay mad at her, but he couldn't. It was a kind offer to distract Howard since he was always keeping an eye on Luxa when she was with Gregor. He reprimanded himself for getting happy at the possibility of having a moment alone with the queen. _She's my best friend, I'm allowed to want to hang out with her._

The party continued on after lunch, and Gregor went with Luxa and Aurora again. Just as Wynn promised, she kept Howard distracted the whole time. Gregor wasn't sure if there was a connection or not, but with her cousin looking somewhere else, Luxa leaned on Gregor's back again. Gregor wondered if this was going past a limit. _It's totally fine. She's just more comfortable like this._ He was more comfortable too.

Suddenly the fliers' ears all perked up.

"There is a cave up ahead," Nike said excitedly.

"It must be enormous," Aurora added. They all picked up speed, causing the shiners to complain about the pace. Everyone ignored them, too excited for what waited ahead. Luxa's hand fell on Gregor's, and he was so distracted by it he almost missed the tunnel ending abruptly.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while since I updated this, sorry about that. There's a lot of talking in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. It's Gregor and Luxa stuff so... :P**

* * *

8

The tunnel ended, and a huge cave opened up before them. The fliers landed at the opening, where they planned to wait for the gnawers and crawlers to catch up. Lumis and Gleam both shined their lights full blast (even they are excited to see the cave), but it did not penetrate far into to the darkness. Luxa gazed into the darkness. She could hear a river in the distance.

"I knew we would find it," Luxa whispered. "Aurora, how large is it?"

"I cannot find the walls with my echolocation," she answered. Luxa felt excitement well up inside her. Her hand tightened around Gregor's. She did not remember taking it, and quickly let go.

"Will be begin surveying the area immediately?" Howard asked.

"As soon as Lapblood arrives," Luxa answered. They were all smiling at her, happy that she had found the cave.

"Congratulations, Luxa," Wynn said. Gregor nodded. When the rest of the party arrived, Luxa split them all into teams. The shiners stayed at the opening, so the humans all used flashlights to see. Wynn and Howard went to the right with Nike, while Gregor went with Luxa and Aurora to the left. Lapblood and the crawlers left to explore the center, while Hipp, Achilles, and Whiptail stayed at the opening.

Gregor and Luxa kept flying forward, trying to stay with the wall to their left. Gregor kept asking if the cave had any end, and Luxa assured him it did. Aurora explained that the cave sounded circular, though she was not certain. Luxa planned to continue flying, and hopefully they would run into Nike. It took about an hour before they reached their cousins, meaning between the two teams, they had circled the cave. The teams flew across the cave back to the entrance, and waited for Lapblood to return with Kik and Kot.

* * *

Gregor thought everyone would be anxious to begin discussing the cave. He certainly was. He wanted to hear what the others found and their thoughts on plans, but the only thing they all decided on was staying there a full day tomorrow (Gregor was thankful for this. His shoulder still ached from the rapids, Howard was still in a lot of pain from the attack, and most of the party was exhausted). Gregor looked around and saw all the Underlanders avoided each other.

Gregor looked over to his cousin and mouthed "What's their problem?" She gave a weak smile and mouthed "I got this" back.

"So," she said. "What section will the humans get? And will everyone be using this entrance? I mean that seems awfully inconvenient." Luxa exchanged a look with Lapblood, and Gregor thought it almost looked like suspicion.

"The division of the cave will be determined by representatives of each race," Luxa said plainly.

"Oh, right. Of course. It's going to weird though huh? I mean. Are you going to draw lines?" Gregor got it now. The Underlanders were all avoiding each other because they could now see that dividing the land would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible. It was ridiculous to think about really. Were they going to try to paint lines down the cave and have everyone stay in their spot? He was suddenly annoyed that they all chose to just ignore each other rather than just talk it out.

"I do not appreciate your tone, Overlander," Lapblood growled. "War is on the line here, and I will not have you mock the situation."

"Oh, I'm mocking the situation?" Wynn asked. "You're the ones giving each other the cold shoulder. You have a monumental problem on your hands, and you're just going to ignore it? Why?" Lapbood tensed up as if she were going to attack Wynn.

"Because they're afraid," Gregor grumbled.

"The Overladners are right," Luxa said. Everyone looked to her in surprised. "It is our responsibility to begin forming a plan now. We cannot ignore this problem to comfort ourselves."

"And what would you have us do," Lapblood snapped. Wynn sat down, pleased that she successfully instigated the discussion.

"We must form a plan that we all agree with. We may be the only members of our races who will side with each other when discussion opens in Regalia," Howard put in.

"We all disagreed earlier, and I do not think discussing the solutions will help matters," Luxa says. "Each is as dangerous or impossible to achieve as the others. We already know this."

"So why not vote on it?" Gregor suggested. "You're not idiots. You've probably been thinking about this the whole trip. So vote on it. Majority wins, and you can all get behind a solution." Wynn already had her notebook out, and volunteered to help take down votes and read them to keep everything anonymous for the Underlanders.

The expedition team hesitated at first, but Gregor insisted.

"You all want equal representation in this. Well the prophecy has made sure you do. Take advantage of it, and vote."

Soon Kik and Kot said they liked the idea, and everyone agreed to vote. Luxa and Howard were able to write their vote down themselves, and Wynn helped everyone else. Then she quickly tallied up the votes, and everyone sat anxiously awaiting the decision.

"Well someone thinks you guys should just fight it out. There are three votes to have a council in Regalia divide the land equally. And the winning decision, with the majority of six votes goes to," Wynn smiled happily, "The first multi-species city."

It was wishful thinking to hope that the vote would settle everything. Immediately after the decision was read, Luxa began arguing against it. It became clear that she, Aurora, and Lapblood were the three votes for dividing the cave. Luxa wasn't used to voting on matters, so she argued for another two hours even though the vote was supposed to decide the team's decision. It didn't help matters that Lapblood was on her side. Gregor tried to convince them now.

"The prophecy is focused on bringing the races together. Maybe this is what it means. Maybe that's why it has so many species on one expedition."

"It cannot work," was all the queen had for a reply. She raised her chin at him, and stared him down defiantly. Gregor wasn't going to let her intimidate him.

"And drawing lines will? I'm not saying it will be easy, but the two of you," he said, gesturing toward Luxa and Lapblood, "are supposed to be strong leaders up for a challenge. Are you going to just run away?" Luxa grew red with anger.

"You forget whom you address, Overlander. I never run away." Luxa tensed, and Lapblood crouched beside her dangerously. Gregor honestly worried that they might attack him.

"Stand together, gnawer and human. Live, why not?" Kik said. Luxa and Lapblood turned to him with confusion.

"The crawler means that you are standing together now with no difficulty," Howard explained, with only the slightest hint of a condescending tone.

"The crawlers have been pretty confident about this idea since the beginning," Gregor said, acknowledging Kik.

"And they often show wisdom is their decisions," Howard added.

"And are you two really going to run from a challenge these timid, little guys are more than willing attempt?" Wynn asked. "No offense. Sorry. You're great actually," she added to Kik and Kot nervously.

Lapblood looked at Luxa. "It would appear we are outnumbered, and our courage is in question. When we return to Regalia, this team may be the only representatives of the Underland willing to stay together. It would be best to take their side," she said with a sigh.

Luxa turned to Aurora, who gave a slight nod. "Then I shall support the plan to try to make this cave a multi-species city," she said with difficulty, then turned to Gregor. "Never imply I run from challenges or that I am a weak leader."

"Yes, Your Highness," he says with a smile.

"And never say that with sarcasm. It is a term of respect," she added, addressing the whole team.

"Yes, Your Highness," Wynn, Howard, and Lapblood say in unison.

There were many pros and cons to the chosen solution, and the Underlanders went through them in great detail. Wynn was able to keep up in the discussion rather well, and Gregor found that he was also able to contribute useful points. They decided that it would be best to use the prophecy to support their plan as it was the determining factor in allowing the expedition. The expedition team spent the next hour using Nerissa's prophecy to justify their plan. It came to four points.

The name of the prophecy is prophecy of paths. The two paths available are living in peace or fighting in war. Peace is far more attractive.

The danger warning accompanied a warning for those wishing to be "discrete." This meant beware those who wish to remain separate, so danger lies with dividing the cave.

The prophecy must include so many species for a reason. Their explanation of the reason is that a multi species city was the plan all along.

The prophecy clearly states that the queen must choose a path, so what she says goes (This was Wynn's idea, and it seemed to please Luxa greatly).

Everyone seemed a lot happier after they all had a plan to get behind. Gregor was also happy with the plan. It meant that there were leaders willing to try anything to avoid war. He felt a little excited with this. If the Underland remained at peace, maybe his mother would not remain against allowing him to visit. It was a slim chance, but it was still possible. Then he remembered what Wynn said. If he continued coming to the Underland, it would only make life harder at home. The excitement drained out of him.

* * *

They spent the next day exploring the cave in teams: Lapblood and Whiptail, Kik and Kot, Nike and Aurora, Hippolyta and Achilles, Wynn and Howard, and Gregor and Luxa. No one wanted to take Lumis and Gleam, so the shiners stayed at the entrance making it easy for everyone to find their way back.

Wynn walked along side Howard, shining her light all over the place as they made their way toward the sound of the river. As much as she hated the shiners, she appreciated their light. She glanced over at Howard, and knew he was mad at her. She had been the one to let Luxa go with Gregor. They clearly wanted that, and she wasn't going to try to stop them.

She was always amazed by the Underlanders' grace. They always seemed to be aware of their surroundings, never tripping. Meanwhile, Wynn must have walked into every stalagmite they passed. She noticed Gregor started walking with more grace recently (of course he did have the added advantage of echolocation). Like an Underlander. He was nowhere near Luxa's level, but it still concerned Wynn.

After a half hour, Howard abruptly turned to her.

"You must stop pairing them," he said bluntly.

"Pairing them?"

"Do not pretend to not understand. I am not in the mood for your jokes." His tone hit Wynn like a brick. He never spoke to her like that. He quickly calmed himself. "You must stop pairing them," he repeated, far more gently now.

"I'm not pairing anyone," Wynn replied, and started walking again. "They're teenagers. They want their alone time, not to hang out with old folks like us. I'm just letting them do that."

"I do not think your intentions are so innocent," he answered, following her. Wynn just shook her head, and paid attention to what she was walking into. They both tried to keep their voices low to keep the echoes of a huge, empty cavern at a minimum. "Just a week ago you wanted them separated."

"Yeah, and now I changed my mind."

"They are just 16 years of age," Howard continued as if he had not heard her. "They are hardly old enough-"

"Oh so now you care about age? When it was a 12 year old boy you didn't seem to mind." Wynn glanced at him, and was satisfied with the glare he was giving her. "I agree, they are too young. Way too young. But I saw the way Luxa watched when Gregor almost drowned. It wasn't the look of an infatuated child. So, I'm letting them figure it out."

"You do not understand our ways," Howard continued carefully. "Not only is Luxa queen, making her relationships complicated as it is, but Gregor is an Overlander." Wynn stopped walking again, and they now stood beside the river which ran a few feet below them. She could barely contain her anger at this point.

"So that's it then? He's an Overlander and she's an Underlander?" she asked. "You do realize your cousin's mother was an Overlander? My parents weren't the same race. You have a problem with this?"

"No, I-" Howard stopped to think. "It is not so simple."

"No, it's pretty simple. Gregor helped your city when he was just a boy. He comes back and helps without a second thought. Not to mention you like him personally. He's smart. He's a good fighter. If he had purple eyes, you'd be all for him and Luxa." Howard's jaw tightened. "The only thing you don't like about this is that he's an Overlander. Right now, they're just friends figuring out how they feel. Do not mess that up because you find a relationship with an Overlander disgusting."

Wynn hadn't expected her words to be so effective, but Howard stared at her as if she had actually slapped him. She wanted to stay angry at him, but it was a little difficult looking at the hurt in his eyes. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Look. I understand there is more to consider. All I'm asking is that you give them space. Don't complicate things. Let them be friends." Howard ran a hand through his hair, and turned to walk away. "Oh, so you're just going to leave?" Wynn asked suddenly angry again. She cursed at him in who knows what language, and stomped after him with every intention to yell at him again.

Suddenly Wynn's foot came down, and the ground crumbled beneath it. She let out a small cry, and tumbled down the steep bank into the river. The freezing waters immediately shocked her, sucking the air from her lungs. She had dropped her flashlight, and was now completely disoriented, when she felt hands drag her out of the water.

Wynn coughed and shivered, pushing her wet hair back. When she looked up, Howard was kneeling beside her failing miserably to hold back a smile. He quickly took her hands, which were already losing feeling.

"I tripped," Wynn mumbled.

"Yes, I saw," Howard said back. "It was the most graceful thing I have ever seen you do." Wynn tried to punch him, but he held her hands firmly, now unable to keep from laughing.

* * *

A half hour into walking with Luxa, Gregor figured they got the most boring section of the cave to explore. It was mainly flat, which was good for a city, but very dull at the moment. He used his echolocation to inspect the area, and only found a few stalagmites.

"Gregor?" Luxa's voice startled him.

"Yeah?" He heard her take a deep breath.

"Do you truly believe that I run from conflict?" Gregor couldn't help shining the flashlight on her. She had to be joking, but her face just looked sad. She pushed his flashlight down, so it would no longer shine in her face.

"No. I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just trying to get you to agree with the team."

"But it would appear that I am running from fighting and battle. In the last two years my main focus has been to avoid conflict and violence if at all possible. I am afraid my people think me cowardly." She made a face, then added, "People have likened me to Vikus." Gregor had to laugh at that, earning a glare from the queen. He would love to be compared to Vikus, a man who understood everyone and faced danger with civil words. Gregor stopped walking so he could look at Luxa.

"First of all," Gregor began, trying to sound authoritative. "I have never seen you run from a fight, so there's no reason to think you look like you're afraid of fighting. Second, being compared to your grandfather is a compliment. And third, sometimes it takes a lot more courage to not fight." He suddenly thought of the time he spared the young Bane's life knowing there would be hell to pay in Regalia. "From what I've seen down here, it's a lot harder handling matters diplomatically, but you always try anyway. In my mind, that makes a great leader, and incredibly brave."

Luxa smiled gratefully at him. Gregor was pretty sure her eyes were the prettiest shade of violet he ever saw.

"Thank you, Gregor." With that she leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back, and hoped that he really was as helpful as she made him feel. He doubted it, but at least he was some comfort to Luxa, who was without doubt under more stress than most adults were. They stood there a few moments in each other's arms, letting the stress of the year seep away.

"You are such a good friend," Luxa whispered. Gregor felt such a strange pang of feelings. Happiness, annoyance, relief, and any number of other emotions that he decided to just push them aside. He knew he had no business having such mixed emotions for Luxa.

"Luxa?" Howard's voice came from the darkness. Gregor and Luxa just had enough time to push away from each other before the beam from a flashlight fell on them. Neither of them heard their cousins approaching. Gregor felt his face grow hot, and told himself that they weren't doing anything.

"Yes? We are here," Luxa called back, pushing her crown up and raising her chin. Gregor could see in the dim light that she was blushing deeply. As their cousins got closer, Gregor saw Howard had an arm around Wynn, who was wet and shivering.

"What happened to you?" Gregor asked.

"Wynn fell into the river," Howard said, barely hiding his smile. "Your cousin is very skilled in keeping a simple walk very interesting."

"Oh sh-shut up," Wynn said back through shivers. "You're j-just jealous of my f-falling over no-nothing sk-skills." Luxa shook her head.

"Your clumsiness is not a joke, Wynn. Please try to stay out of trouble," Luxa said, making Gregor laugh. It was sometimes hard to remember that Luxa was younger than his cousin.

Gregor walked over to wrap an arm around her, then the group walked back together. She whispered to Gregor, "S-sorry to third wheel, bu-buddy." Did she know what he and Luxa were doing? _It doesn't matter. We weren't doing anything._ Gregor was having a really hard time figuring out if his cousin was trying to keep him and the queen separate or together.

When they got back to camp, Wynn didn't hesitate to get her freezing, wet clothes off. She stripped right down to her underwear while the Underlanders blushed deeply and looked away. Wynn wasn't very shy about nudity, and sometimes went to public baths in her trips to Japan with her mother. Gregor didn't think much of it either. He had seen girls in swimsuits that covered a lot less.

"Perhaps you could have waited a moment," Howard said as he passed her a blanket, his eyes lingering longer than Gregor liked. Gregor heard Luxa mumble in agreement.

"Aren't you s-supposed to be a doctor? The human form sh-should not bother you," Wynn said back. "Unless you really think Overlanders are th-that ugly." She wrapped the blanket around her. "Besides, I already feel warmer. That river was like ice." Nike and Aurora were already back, so Wynn curled up with Nike who wrapped her wings around her.

"Overlanders are not particularly modest, are they?" Luxa asked Gregor. He shrugged.

"Actually, Wynn covers up more than most people. I've seen girls in a lot less." The look Luxa gave him was frightening. Her eyes flared dangerously, while she forced the rest of her face to remain calm.

"What do you mean, a lot less?" He felt trapped. Looking down at her now, he felt he should try to back away slowly with his hands up. She was definitely going to kill him, and he wasn't sure why. After all, she said they were friends. Wynn came to his rescue.

"Overlanders don't wear a lot to swim. Gregor can't help it if someone walks in front of him." This didn't seem to completely settle Luxa, but at least Gregor didn't feel in danger anymore.

"I did not know that was what you looked for in a partner, Gregor" Luxa said carefully. "It seems… superficial."

"I didn't say anything about that," Gregor replied hurriedly. "I don't even look for that. A girlfriend I mean. Not pretty girls. Not that I don't appreciate-"

"So are there humans openly opposed to the peace you have right now, Luxa?" Wynn asked. Luxa still stared up at Gregor accusingly, but she answered.

"I would not say openly. I strongly support the peace treaties currently in place, and it would not be wise to openly challenge the queen."

"But you seemed to be aware that people don't like it. Lapblood certainly is."

"We are aware there are people who are… cautious. About the current treaties in place," answered Howard. "This is why I am suspicious of your council members' sudden change in opinion."

"You are suspicious of many, cousin. Especially in regards to the safety of your family. This is appreciated, but need I remind you that I am queen, not some little sister you must protect from young men?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Howard said quietly. Wynn slid her foot out from beneath Nike's wing, and kicked his ankle.

"But doesn't he have a point," Gregor added, remembering his own suspicion. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to watch your council. Or maybe you could have I don't know. An evaluation done?"

"It is as Wynnora stated before. This could destroy trust. I cannot have that. Now I have agreed to be cautious, I will not have any of you questioning my decisions further," Luxa said firmly, raising her voice. That made them all fall silent.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The journey back was rather uneventful. The expedition party traveled on the same path they came on, which made the already boring tunnel even duller. There was a brief debate about whether or not to try a different tunnel on the way back, but this idea was quickly shot down. Everyone agreed it was too much of a risk to get lost with the queen, and no one wanted to accidently enter the territory of the enormous snakes.

Having said that, Luxa did want to speak with the serpents again. They left rather suddenly after their first encounter, and Luxa wanted to confirm that she was interested in forming a peaceful relationship with them. Once plans for the new land came to order, there would be a lot of traveling along this path, and Luxa wanted to ensure there would be no problems. For this reason, she had the party wait where they had encountered the serpents before in hopes they would return.

"I think you should try to cater to their culture," Gregor said.

"And I believe we should assert our own views," Aurora countered. "We cannot give into their every whim. It would set an unfavorable precedent." Luxa nodded as she stared down the tunnel, hoping to see the serpents.

"But it could lead to fighting," Gregor pointed out.

"I know you do not enjoy fighting, Gregor," Luxa sighed. "But _I_ do not enjoy sacrificing my culture to appease another race. I agree with Aurora. We have been more than cooperative, and anything more could lead them to believe we would bow to any of their demands."

"I see your point," Gregor replied. "But when your main objective isn't peace, you can get a little… aggressive." He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the ground.

"You do not think I am capable of discussion," Luxa asked, letting her voice convey the anger she felt. She appreciated his input, but it was going to take some time to get used to his criticism.

"I think you are, but I mean. We're discussing something right now, and… well you sound a little angry."

"I'm not angry," Luxa said back, her voice raising. Howard cleared his throat. She had forgotten about the others, and turned to them now. Howard and Wynnora were staring at them looking uncomfortable. The gnawers looked bored.

"You sound angry, cousin," Howard said gently. "No one is saying you cannot be assertive, but try not to show anger." Luxa's jaw tightened as she suppressed the urge to explain just how angry she could get. Instead she just gave orders.

"The two of you are to behave like a happy couple," she ordered. Wynn smiled, and grabbed Howard's hand to swing back and forth.

"We will make an attempt," Howard said wearily.

"Stop encouraging them," Gregor mumbled, so only Luxa could hear.

"We most certainly will, dear," Wynnora said happily.

"Do not call me that."

"Yes, Captain."

"Or that."

"Yes, Doctor," Wynn said amorously. Luxa had it with them. They were just distracting her. She turned back around to the tunnel, and came face to face with a serpent. She did not gasp, but instead drew her sword on reflex. The serpent hissed, and Gregor put a hand on her's to lower her sword down.

"My apologies, serpent," Luxa said, her voice strong and clear. "I was startled."

"You wish to speak with us?" the serpent replied in its whispering voice.

"I only wish to know if your race is interested on forming a relationship with the humans. It would be beneficial for us both, I can assure you."

"If you are willing to submit to out waysss." Luxa thought hard. What was the right answer? She already knew Aurora thought she should just say no. Gregor thought she should submit. She had to remain calm.

"Servant," Luxa said with authority. "What say you of the serpent's request?" Gregor smirked.

"I think it's time for your way, Your Highness" he said.

"Acknowledged." Luxa stared the serpent right in the eye. She was not going to be angry, but she was not going to roll over either. "We will _submit_ to no one, that I can assure you. We have done our part in trying to begin to understand your ways, and we expect to see the same kindness in return. I offer discussion in the future so that our races may benefit from mutual understanding. We expect no complete submission from either party."

The huge snake licked the air, and tilted its head as if it this helped in assessing Luxa. It took its time, gazing at the party, fully taking them all in. Luxa was beginning to feel the silence weigh down on her, but she refused to let the serpent see this. She straightened her shoulders and waited patiently. Finally it spoke.

"Dangerous words." Luxa felt sick. She hoped she did not just start a conflict. "But our queen expected this. If you truly offer mutual respect and gain, then we will be willing to discuss terms with you."

"I am glad to hear it," Luxa replied.

"When next your humans pass through, wait here, and we will meet with them." Luxa nodded, and just like last time, the snake slithered off. When she was sure it was gone, Luxa turned back to the party. Aurora nodded with approval, and Gregor and Howard had only pride in their eyes. Wynnora bounced up and down.

"That was perfect, Luxa," she said excitedly. "You are perfect. Gregor I like her. She's a keeper."

"What is a keeper?" Luxa asked, looking to Gregor. His face was covered in a scarlet flush, and he shook his head.

"Humans are just terrible with context clues," Lapblood muttered.

"Nothing," Gregor grumbled, ignoring her. "Now everyone just be quiet."

Though the company tried to remain alert, Luxa began to notice everyone relaxing. As far as adventures in the Underland went, this one was tame. No serious injuries, no deaths, and very few complications. Luxa and Aurora remained alert for buzzer attacks, for she was convinced they were after her cousin, but she doubted they would make another appearance.

It took a couple days to get back to the sea, and it was actually a pleasant trip. Everyone talked, joked, and traded traveling partners. Luxa had a surprisingly good time with Wynn. At first she was slightly disappointed to not be able to ride with Gregor, and she did not consider herself to be particularly good friends with Wynn, but they ended up getting along very well. While Nike flew farther ahead than usual with Gregor and Howard distracted in conversation, Wynn tapped the queen's shoulder.

"So," she said with a smile. "You miss Gregor?"

"He flies just ahead," Luxa replied in slight confusion. Why would she miss him?

"I mean traveling with him."

"I suppose I enjoy his company," Luxa admitted carefully. "However, I find no difficulty in being away from him for a brief time." Wynnora nodded, and they rode on silently for another 15 minutes.

"You think he's cute?" she asked. "For an Overlander of course."

"I do not know what you mean," Luxa lied. She had heard Wynn use the word enough by now to know what she meant by it. "I think this conversation is getting… inappropriate."

"So you do know what I mean." Luxa glared at her. She had not had many female friends, and had no idea how to talk about these things. It was tempting, but so out of the ordinary for her that she could not bring herself to admit anything. "I promise I won't tell. It will be just between us. And Aurora, but I don't think she's the one you're worried about."

"Indeed," Luxa replied. "If I am honest, will you do the same for me?"

"Of course. You shouldn't even have to ask." Wynn waved her hand as if to brush off Luxa's caution. The queen took a breath.

"Gregor has a certain… appeal to him." It was not much, but it made Luxa feel like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders for having told someone.

"Is that your way of saying his eyes are dreamy?" Wynn asked. "No. Don't answer. I know it is. Yuck." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. Luxa tried to keep from smiling. "Why would I even ask?" she laughed.

"I am not accustomed to this type of conversation," Luxa admitted.

"Me too, but curiosity won out, and I had to ask."

"She was surprised when Gregor returned to the Overland the first time," Aurora said. "He was taller than she had expected." Wynn covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Quiet, Aurora," Luxa said, blushing. "This is silly talk. Enough of it."

"Hey, we're just talking about physical appearance," Wynn said defensively. "There's no harm in that."

"Is that so? Then who do you find attractive?"

"Well Ripred is kind of dreamy. Then again, it might be his charming personality that I find so alluring." A laugh escaped Luxa against her will. "You think that's funny? I'm not even joking. Aurora, can you catch up to Gregor?" In answer, the flier quickened her pace until she flew alongside Nike.

"Hey Gregor," Wynn called. The boys looked over. "Who is the most attractive Underlander?"

"Seriously?" Gregor asked. Wynn nodded. Gregor got that smirk again that always forced Luxa the smile. "I'm going to have to say Ripred. His wit is too much for me to handle." Luxa could not keep from laughing, and she heard Aurora join in.

* * *

Gregor was really enjoying this trip now. It felt like camping. He talked to everyone about anything, especially Luxa. There were no more injuries or complications. Everyone got along. Things had been going so exceedingly well that now that they reached the sea again, Luxa stopped and asked a question while they packed the boats.

"Does this not all seem too easy?"

"What do you mean?" Gregor asked.

"This expedition has seemed far too simple. I am concerned that we are missing something."

Gregor gave her a confused look. "Easy? Well maybe for you, but I almost drowned."

"And I would not consider a broken rib easy," Howard added.

"Nor a torn wing," said Nike.

"Yeah, and don't forget I fell in a river," Wynn joked. That got a good laugh.

"Oh yes," Lapblood joined in. "And did you forget that your cousin went through a very difficult divorce." Everyone laughed, except Howard and Wynn, who corrected her with annulled.

"You are not taking this expedition seriously. Though I do not hope for death, that is usually what our adventures result in. I believe we have all let down our guards, and should remain more cautious for the remainder of the journey."

"Sure, Luxa," Gregor said. "But hopefully we won't need be." He figured better safe than sorry.

Despite everyone's efforts to be more serious for the rest of the journey, they all relaxed a bit too much again. No one could help it. They had had a successful journey, and there were no deaths to mourn. What more could they hope for?

Gregor and Luxa took first watch, and sat in the front of the leading boat. Wynn was again immediately sea sick, and there was something about the sea that reminded her that she was underground. She curled up on the other side of the boat. Gregor actually liked the rock of the boat, and he loved how much room there was above the water. With the huge cavern disappearing into the dark above him, he was almost able to pretend he was home in the Overland. The gentle splash of the water calmed him, and the rocking of the boat reminded him of being in a hammock. He let his mind drift to his home.

Gregor was so lost in thought that he jumped when Luxa laid her head on his shoulder. She quickly sat up again.

"My apologies, I must be slipping to sleep," she said quickly. Gregor didn't think she was the type to doze during watch duty. He looked at her with concern.

"Oh no," he said. "It's fine. Are you feeling ok? I mean if you're more comfortable…"

"No. I should sit up. It is better for remaining alert." They sat in silence for a few moments. "How fare your sisters?"

"They're doing great." Gregor filled her in on the last two years. How Lizzie was doing great in school, Maggie still loved rats and roaches (which drove their mother crazy), and how Wynn was making them both learn some martial arts. "She says it's to keep boys away, so I can't really complain." Luxa laughed, and shook her head.

"Over protective, older brother. You have much in common with Howard." She looked at him funny. "You care very much for many people. You are willing to do anything for even a stranger. Even learn the rules of diplomacy."

"Well I don't like to brag," Gregor said in a cocky tone, which made Luxa laugh again. He liked that he could get her to laugh. He thought that maybe it helped her relax, even a little, with all her responsibilities. "But I have been paying attention, and I think I'd make a pretty great politician." He smiled.

"Indeed. With you dedication you could even be a great royal." She stopped herself.

"A what?" Gregor wasn't sure what he had heard correctly.

"Nothing," she was suddenly angry. "You are distracting us from our duties, Overlander. I ordered everyone to remain alert for the journey, and you were the first to agree." Gregor didn't remember it as an order, but he didn't say anything. Luxa stood up. "Now let us actually take our duties seriously."

Gregor wasn't quite sure what happened, or if she was still talking about watch duty. "Fine," he replied, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. She wasn't even looking at him anymore _. Geez,what did I do?_ Gregor followed her gaze into the sea, and felt himself grow cold.


	10. Chapter 10

10

In the distance, the water turned rough with waves being thrown over stalagmites. The huge, spiked rocks jutted up in the dark, barely amongst the rapids. Gregor wasn't sure how they got on this course, surely Howard hadn't directed them here. However, that didn't matter now. What mattered now was that there was no way the boats would be able to navigate the rocks and waves. _We should have been paying attention._

"Howard!" Luxa called, and rushed to her cousin. She got him to his feet, while Gregor woke everyone else on the other boat. Now Gregor heard the Underlanders shouting at each other.

"Why did you change course?" Howard yelled.

"I did no such thing. You must have set the boat in the wrong direction from the start."

"I would not make such a mistake."

"Guys!" Gregor yelled. "This doesn't really matter right now. What are we going to do about it?"

"We lift one boat, and Howard should be able to navigate the other. This is called the Gnawer's Teeth, is it not? You have gone through it before."

Howard shook his head. "On a smaller craft, yes, but as it is, no. The rock formations are far too close together. Have everyone board this boat, and the fliers will lift it to safety."

"Uh," Wynn said, hanging off the back of the boat, "That may be a problem." They all ran to her, and saw the rudder was destroyed.

"What could have-" Luxa began.

"There is no time to wonder about that now, Luxa. Go to the other boat," Howard ordered, pushing her. The boats were quickly moving toward Gnawer's Teeth, and now the front one was turning sideways. With Luxa on the safe boat, Gregor helped Howard transfer a few supplies, then everyone climbed over and Gregor cut the rope. Howard instructed the strongest fliers, Hippolyta and Achilles, to take opposite ends, to best distribute strength. The fliers lifted the boat out of the water with some difficulty, and began to move it away from danger.

Gregor was watching the other boat hit the stalagmites and immediately shatter, when Achilles lost his grip for a moment. The back left of the boat dropped several feet, sending everyone flying in that direction. Lapblood narrowly avoided sending Kik flying off the boat, but Whiptail flew into Luxa and Howard. Howard flipped right over the side and into the water, but Gregor leaped for Luxa. As she flipped over the side, he grabbed her hand, and held tight. He looked down, and saw her violet eyes wide in fear. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"I must go for him!" Nike cried

"No, Hipp cannot hold your side on her own," Achilles called back having regained his own grip. He gave some order for them to change positions, and they all moved.

"Stop!" Gregor yelled, but it was too late. The jarring motion of the fliers made him lose his grip, and Luxa fell into the water below. Gregor didn't even think, he just grabbed a rope, and lifted himself to the side of the boat. "Wynn! Grab the other end of this rope!" He tied a hasty knot around himself, then jumped in.

The water was freezing, so the second Gregor hit the water, he felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs. He used echolocation to try to spot Luxa, but the water made it difficult. He needed to know what direction she was in at least.

"Luxa!" he called, pushing himself over the waves. They were far tamer than they were near the stalagmites, but they still made swimming difficult. "Luxa!"

"Gregor!" He heard her to his left. He concentrated desperately in that direction, and spotted her. As he fought to swim in her direction, he called out to her.

"Luxa, swim toward my voice!" He kept calling to her, so she would know where he was. "Luxa!" Every time he called out to her, water would fill his mouth, causing him to cough and gag, but he couldn't stop. He just had to reach her. The waves coming from Gnawer's Teeth slowed them greatly, but Gregor could tell he was getting closer to her.

He reached Luxa just in time. His rope was almost out of length, and Luxa was barely able to keep her head above the water. Gregor grabbed her and held tight. She couldn't swim anymore, and was coughing out water. Gregor struggled trying to keep her up.

"Wynn! Wynn!" he called back to the boat. She wasn't pulling them back. It was difficult to tell at this distance, but it appeared only three fliers were holding up the boat. _She must be helping to find Howard._

"Luxa? Luxa look at me." He turned her face to look at him, and she looked completely exhausted with her eyes barely open. "Can you hold on to me by yourself?" She gave a weak nod. Gregor moved her around to his back, so she could hold on around his neck. Then he began pulling on the rope to bring them back to the boat. After a few pulls, he felt the other end start to pull him in. Gregor was exhausted, so he just held tight and waited to be pulled in.

Gregor focused all his energy into holding onto the rope and making sure Luxa was still with him. He trusted that she would be strong enough still to hold on to him. He closed his eyes as he painfully held onto the rope, and had no idea who pulled him onto the boat. He collapsed on the deck, and Luxa coughed out even more water. He heard Howard give directions from somewhere on the boat, but he was too tired to open his eyes. _They found him,_ he thought, and passed out.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One second they were switching boats, and the next everyone was in the water. Gregor had told Wynn to tie off the rope, and somehow in her confusion she managed to do that. Meanwhile, Lapblood had leaped on Whiptail, and looked about ready to kill her.

"Get off her," Wynn yelled at Lapblood.

"You worthless thing!" Lapblood spat at the younger gnawer. Wynn pulled at her fir, and the gnawer reluctantly crawled off. Nike had already dove into the water in search of Howard. Aurora looked as though she was about to drop her side of the boat to find Luxa. Wynn had no idea what to do. She looked around helplessly as the two Underlanders may be drowning and her cousin was playing hero for his girlfriend. She let out a stream of curses.

"Aurora, don't you dare let go!" she yelled at the flier. "You do that, and we're all dead! Gregor will find Luxa. Lapblood, behave yourself! And Whiptail… Go sit in the corner!"

"I do not see the queen," Lapblood said, looking over the side. Wynn looked with her, feeling incredibly sick. What if they really did drown this time? Suddenly, the crawlers' movements caught her attention. They were tugging at a rope.

"The rope!" Wynn realized. "Help me pull them in."

She and Lapblood started pulling Gregor's rope with the crawlers. Behind her, Nike deposited Howard on the boat again, sopping wet, and coughing, before returning to her section of the boat. Aurora immediately let go of her handle, grabbing the rope, and lifted Gregor and Luxa the rest of the way onto the boat. Luxa immediately passed out, but Gregor forced himself to her side and took the queen's hand before falling asleep. Wynn breathed a sigh of relief, and saw Lapblood do the same. Howard was giving directions to the fliers as he walked over.

"Are you alright?" Wynn asked as she stood up to look at him. He looked completely worn out, and she wasn't sure he was still standing. He shot a suspicious look over to Whiptail, and seemed to exchange a nod with Lapblood. "Howard, are you ok?" Wynn asked again, forcing him to look at her. She took his hand.

"I am well," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "Just tired." He looked down to Luxa and Gregor asleep holding hands, and his jaw tightened. He took a step a step toward them, and Wynn put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes."

"In a moment," he murmured.

"Now!" He glared at her, but went to change. He returned quickly, scooped up his cousin, and laid her down as far away from Gregor as possible. Wynn sighed, but didn't say anything. She just joined Howard and Lapblood as they discussed what just happened.

* * *

When Gregor woke up, the boat was back in the water, gently rocking in the waves. It was the sound of the shiners' bickering that woke him, but he ignored what they were going off about this time. He must not have been asleep long, because his hair was still damp. He looked around the boat, which was rather crowded now, and saw Luxa asleep near the front. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat up painfully, his entire body aching from before. Then someone smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot!" He looked next to him where Wynn sat lecturing him. He had no idea what she was saying, but he was pretty happy to see her. He made her calm down, and explain again.

"Don't. Jump. Off. Boats!" She wrapped him in a hug. "I'm too old for this, Gregor. You're going give me an ulcer with all these stunts you pull." Gregor laughed.

"I'm sure you'll survive. You found Howard?"

"Nike went after him, that's why Aurora couldn't go for Luxa." Gregor nodded, he already figured that. "Sorry, I didn't pull the rope right away. You know I'm not very useful when things go crazy like that."

"You did fine, Wynnie. I'm just glad you thought to tie off the rope," he said with a smile.

"Probably to the only smart thing I did do. It was the crawlers who started pulling you in. Then Lapblood and I helped, and of course Aurora got you both the rest of the way in the boat," she explained.

"I think I love crawlers," Gregor sighed. "They always save my butt."

Wynn explained that they had no idea how they got off course yet, but Howard and Lapblood thought it best not to start pointing fingers while they were all stuck on the same boat. No one was seriously hurt, so they could discuss it later. The whole ordeal, though, had them thrown so far off course that Howard now had them on a route to return to Regalia through the Fount.

"He's really excited for you to see his home," Wynn said, looking over at the Underlander.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't he over here telling me about it." Howard was keeping busy over by Luxa.

"Well," Wynn said, biting her lip. "You sort of fell asleep holding Luxa's hand, and you know. He took it the wrong way." Gregor felt his stomach twist. "I tried to explain. He's not mad or anything, just uh. Well I don't really know. People confuse me," she said with a nervous laugh.

Howard saw Luxa as his sister, and Gregor had two sisters of his own. He knew what Howard was thinking. Not to mention Luxa was the queen, and he was an Overlander. Gregor didn't want to think of the trouble he could have caused with the silly accident. Then again, she was his best friend and he was exhausted. It wasn't like he could control himself.

"We don't really need to talk about this, Wynn."

"Oh thank goodness," she sighed.

Gregor felt bad about upsetting Howard, but he quickly forgot about it. The boats had been set off course and broken. That couldn't have been an accident. The queen and her cousin almost died. Why would Howard and Lapblood just ignore this? Maye it would avoid any conflict while they were all packed on one boat, but Gregor thought everyone should be trying to figure out what happened now. He couldn't keep from feeling protective of his friends, but now he wasn't sure who they were. He wanted to ask Wynn what she thought, but there was no privacy on the boat now.

Wynn was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She sat quietly next to Gregor, her brow knit in thought. Gregor wasn't sure what exactly she was thinking, but he could tell she was trying to work out what happened. She leaned back against the side of the boat, and though her face was still set in thought, she started humming.

"Is that 'You are my Sunshine'?" Gregor asked.

"Yeah."

"You understand the irony of singing that in the Underland, right?"

"Of course," she replied with a weak smile. "But it reminds me of home."

Gregor thought about home. About his family. Did they ever come to the Underland for a visit? His mother would be furious if she knew the dangers he had encountered on this journey. What were they doing right now? He really missed them, and was suddenly hit with a wave a home sickness. He ran a hand through his messy hair, and took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"Do you think the sun is out today?" he asked his cousin.

"I don't know. I bet it's raining."

"Why raining?" His cousin just shrugged.

"I guess I just like the rain, so I hope it's raining." Howard walked over, and asked what rain was. Gregor enjoyed being able to talk about something Overland related, even something had boring as rain. He explained weather and storms, and even though it had nothing to do with his family, he felt a little better.

Then he thought of how he wanted to keep visiting the Underland. How would that work? He would miss his home too much during the visits. Not to mention he would never be able to tell any of his friends from the Overland about the Underland like he was able to tell the Regalians about the Overland. Also, he was going to start college soon. He may not even have time to visit. There was no way he would be able to live in both worlds. He would have to pick, and there was no way he could leave his family.

Gregor suddenly didn't want to talk anymore, and he hugged his stomach to fight off a wave of nausea. He said he was tired, and his cousin told him to try to sleep more. Gregor pretended to sleep, but really lay awake thinking. He was going to have to say goodbye sooner or later. After a while, thinking became too much for Gregor. He was so exhausted with thoughts about the possible sabotage, losing Luxa and the Underlanders, his family, and plans for the future that he fell into a fitful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"I am very pleased that you will be able to see my home, if only briefly," Howard said with excitement.

"Are we going to stay there at all?" Gregor asked. Luxa shook her head.

"I do not think that would be wise."

"I agree," Howard added. "Though I would love for you to see more of the Fount, recent events would have us return to Regalia with haste." Gregor agreed. He didn't feel comfortable on the boat anymore, especially since he was convinced what had happened at Gnawers' Teeth was not an accident. Though everyone was agreeable enough, the feeling of enjoyment was gone. Gregor was feeling especially down after his recent thoughts.

Wynn began asking questions about the Fount, which pleased the Underlanders at first. Then they tired of it, and Wynn trailed off. She could get carried away, but at least she caught on quick. It reminded Gregor of his father, and made him homesick again. He really wished for a distraction.

Just as he was thinking this they came to a tunnel, and the boat rocked down a rough river. It wasn't like the rapids from the beginning of the trip, but it would definitely be inconvenient for an enemy attack. No wonder The Fount saw little combat. Howard had the fliers use the handles on the boat to help keep it from hitting the walls of the relatively narrow tunnel. Luxa walked up to stand beside Gregor and smiled.

"You will like this," she said with confidence.

"Well if you say it then it must be so," Gregor replied. "You're always right, right?"

"Correct. Do not forget it."

After a few minutes, the tunnel ended abruptly, and an enormous cavern opened to reveal the Fount. Gregor looked around, and was reminded of the first time he saw Regalia. The feeling of awe at an underground city. He didn't expect the Fount to be so different though.

The city was almost all on water, sort of like the pictures Gregor had seen of Venice, except the canals were much wider and deeper and black, and of course the only light came from torches. Waterfalls fell from several points along the walls of the enormous cave, giving a continuous sound of running water. The stone buildings were short toward the center of the city, with the exception of a huge dome shaped building in the very center, then grew taller as they went out. More buildings were built high into the walls of the cave, with the most ornate in the far wall ahead of them. It wasn't nearly as large as Regalia, but was still bustling with Underlanders, who walked along the smaller canals that weaved between the residential parts of the city.

The whole city was lit by torches, just like Regalia, which gave what Gregor felt to be a magical feel as they reflected off the black water. Howard seemed pleased by the Overlanders' impressed expressions. Gregor looked at Luxa for a moment, and saw she was pleased too: after all, she did rule over the Fount as well, she ought to be proud of it. He smiled at her when her violet eyes met his. Howard pointed to the ornate building up ahead, and said that was his home. It was no Regalian palace, but Gregor would love to have such an amazing home.

"What's the tall building in the center?" Wynn asked.

"Our library," Howard answered. "Years ago, Regalia kept all records of our time in the Underland; however, war is often drawn to the city, and records were destroyed in great numbers. The Fount is not often attacked. That is why the library was moved here decades ago."

Wynn's eyes lit up. "That's your library? What does it have?"

"Everything," Luxa answered. "Historical texts, trade records, art, works by famous authors, censuses." Gregor watched as his cousin tried to contain herself. Already her cheeks were flushed and she shifted back and forth excitedly.

"We have to stop here. We have to go there," she said nearly bouncing up and down.

"Unfortunately, we cannot stop. We must return to Regalia as soon as possible," Howard explained.

"You can leave me here."

"I do not think that wise," Luxa said, shaking her head.

"You can't just dangle that in front of me, and then say I can't see it. I mean. All of your history? And art? Ugh. Just let me stay."

"You're staying with me, Wynn. Nerissa will give you all the history you need," Gregor laughed. She sighed, then asked about a few more of the buildings.

The boat slid slowly through the city, and many Underlanders stopped to look. The expedition party must have been quite a sight. The queen, gnawers, a flier princess, their own leader's son, crawlers, and of course Overlanders. Gregor felt a bit self-conscious with all their eyes on him. Though he would have loved to see more of the city, he was glad the exit tunnel came into view. Wynn tried one last time to see the library.

"Please, Wynn. No more asking. You are not staying," Howard said. She heaved a sigh, and fell forward, learning her head on his shoulder. He frowned, and looked at Gregor for help. Gregor just shrugged. He, and Luxa too apparently, found this pretty amusing.

"Wynn," Howard said, pushing her back up. "If you cease your pouting, I promise I will personally take you to the library." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Kiss on it?"

"No."

Wynn shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot. And I'm going to hold you to that. You're bringing me back here as soon as you can." She walked to the back of the boat to see the city recede behind them. Gregor really hoped she would get to see the library. It meant a lot to her.

"Is kissing on vows a custom in the Overland?" Luxa asked. "We only do this when two people are married."

"It was a joke," Gregor explained. "Harmless flirting. She's messing with him."

"What is flirting?" Gregor sighed. He sometimes didn't know how to explain Overland terms to Luxa. Also, this was dangerous territory.

"When I think of how to explain it, I'll tell you," he said. The Underlanders looked at each other in confusion, then went about their business. Gregor turned around and walked to where his cousin was leaning on the side of the boat, watching the city recede from view. He leaned beside her.

"So why do you get to be a flirt, but I get in trouble for being Luxa's friend?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"Because, Gregor, I am an immature weirdo from the land above. No one is interested. You, on the other hand, are the ex-warrior wooing the queen."

"Wooing? Seriously?" He felt annoyed. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm not coming back after this. Ever." His cousin just frowned. "What? This was your idea. End it before it's too hard."

"You like it down here, don't you?" she asked sadly.

"Sure, but it's time for me to make my choice, and I can't give up my family." Wynn looked even sadder.

"You're too young to decide you want to keep coming here, you know that. But you're also too young to decide you don't. I want you to think about this." She walked away. Gregor felt anger burn in his chest. Think about what? This was her idea. Why did everyone have to give him confusing advice? He was going to get himself into trouble (well more trouble) if he kept coming back to the Underland. It was time for it to stop.

* * *

When they finally got back to Regalia, everyone was told to go wash up and rest. Any stories about the journey would be told in a meeting in two hours. Gregor walked back to his quarters with his cousin. Wynn immediately went to get washed up, while Gergor sat down to eat first. She sighed as she sat in the hot bath. She absolutely loved these Underlander baths, and she sat back to allow it the hot waters sooth her aching body. After a few minutes she felt anxious about the meeting, and got out to get dressed.

Gregor must have gone to change, because he wasn't in the living room. Wynn guessed he wouldn't mind if she left early. She quickly cuffed up her pants and sleeves, slipped on her shoes, and started down the corridor. Only then did she remember that she didn't actually know where she was going. She decided to just keep walking, and rounded a corner to walk straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Wynn said quickly, looking up. Nerissa stood in front of her, one hand on the wall, the other shaking in front of her. She wore a dress that Wynn thought looked too heavy for her thin body to support.

"All is well," Nerissa assured her. "Come. The meeting will be held in my council room." The woman turned and began walking down the corridor again.

"Uh. Ok." Wynn picked up her pace to walk beside her, thinking it best not to question the woman. They went on in silence for a few minutes, then entered a large room with heavy stone doors.

"Please, sit," Nerissa said, gesturing toward a padded chair. Wynn sat down awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with the slightly crazed woman. "I must admit I expected to find you in the corridor."

"What? Then why didn't you avoid bumping into me?" Wynn asked, slightly annoyed. She was unconvinced Nerissa had powers to see the future.

"My mind wanders," Nerissa replied. Her voice sounded distant, as if her mind were currently wandering. "I am not often surprised these days. I do miss being surprised."

"Want me to try?" Wynn asked. She felt bad for Nerissa, whether she really did have powers or not. The girl seemed so nice, and Wynn just wanted to give her a break from being crazy.

"You may try, but I doubt you will succeed." Wynn smiled, excited for a challenge. She proceeded to tell Nerissa the story of Star Wars, trying to keep away from some of the more difficult concepts for an Underlander to grasp. Nerissa sat and listened, gasping and looking worried as if she were actually watching what was going on. Wynn finally told her the identity of Luke's father as Gregor walked in the room with Hippolyta.

"What a frightful ending," Nerissa gasped. She called a greeting to Gregor and Hipp, then turned right back to Wynn.

"But it's a good one, right?" More Underlanders walked in the room, but as long as Nerissa ignored them, Wynn guessed it was fine that she did to.

"It truly surprised me, which I thoroughly enjoyed as I am never surprised anymore."

"Oh really? You're _never_ surprised?" Wynn asked.

"Very rarely. You do not believe me."

"I never said that."

"But it is true. You are skeptical of my abilities." Nerissa stated this as a fact, with no judgment or hurt in her voice.

"Skeptical is a good word. I just have trouble believing in these sorts of things."

"Perhaps I can convince you," Nerissa continued. "I shall tell you a prediction, and when it comes to pass, you will be able to believe in me fully." Wynn thought that was fair, and leaned forward so the woman could whisper it to her. "I see a Regalian king not of our land." The meaning of Nerissa's words hit Wynnora like a shovel.

"Nerissa, that's insane," she said, ignoring how that might be offensive to her and everyone in the room. "Really, there is no way. And I'm not helping you out with it either." Nerissa was already done with the conversation though. She turned her attention to the people in the room, and everyone sat around the table.

* * *

Gregor sat in the bath, and the warm waters finally relaxed his shoulder, which had been hurting since the time he had almost drowned. He had really not realized it had been hurting the whole time, and now that the pain was gone, he felt great. He pushed all thoughts from his head for a moment, then forced himself to think about the meeting. It shouldn't be anything too serious yet, but he wanted to be prepared.

He looked down at his hands, and saw they were wrinkled. He must have been soaking for a while, so he got out. It felt great to be completely clean and relaxed again. He dressed in fresh clothes, then walked into the living room to find Hippolyta in the window.

"Hello, Gregor," she said. "I am here to tell you that the meeting has been delayed one hour, and that it will be held in Nerissa's council room."

"Oh. Thanks, Hipp." He sat on the couch. "Will you be there?"

"Yes. Everyone from the expedition will be expected to participate." Gregor nodded. Then he started to talk to Hippolyta about anything. He knew fliers didn't really like to talk, but he wanted to know more about her. How old was she? Did she live in Regalia?

"I am not yet bonded, and yes I do reside in Regalia. Though most fliers often travel between the human cities and the fliers' lands."

"I guess humans are too slow to pull off that arrangement," Gregor said.

"Indeed." Hippolyta asked many questions herself, and Gregor started to feel better. They talked until it was time to go to the meeting.

Nerissa's meeting room was the stone room he had been in after his trial with Howard and Andromeda years ago. Hipp had trouble getting in through the hallways, but there were no windows for her to fly through. He patiently walked with Hipp as she worked her way through the corridor. Gregor just now noticed that almost all the palace's hallways were built to be large enough for a flier to fit through. They finally came up to the open heavy stone doors of the council room, and found that only Wynn and Nerissa were inside.

Nerissa gasped. "What a frightening ending."

"But a good ending, right?" Wynnora replied.

"Gregor, hello. Your cousin was just finishing a story." Nerissa was still frail, and shook slightly. Her long hair hung loosely about her. "Oh, it was an unexpected ending," she said as if she had never broke from the conversation. "I appreciate this, as I am not often surprised." Luxa entered with the expedition party, along with Vikus, Ripred, Mareth, Howard's parents, and the three council members, Janor, Roth, and Rodrith. The council members went to the other end of the room with the gnawers and crawlers. Gregor guessed the rest of Luxa's council wasn't ready yet.

"Oh really? You're _never_ surprised?" Wynnora asked. The two of them ignored the extra people.

"Very rarely. You do not believe me."

"I never said that."

"But it is true. You are skeptical of my abilities."

"Skeptical is a good word. I just have trouble believing in these sorts of things."

"Perhaps I can convince you," Nerissa continued. "I shall tell you a prediction, and when it comes to pass, you will be able to believe in me fully." She gestured for Wynn to come closer, then whispered in her ear. Wynn's eyes widened.

"Nerissa, that's insane," she said. "Really, there is no way. And I'm not helping you out with it either." Gregor cringed at his cousin's insensitivity, and hoped no one, especially Nerissa, was offended. Nerissa was already done with the conversation though. She turned her attention to the people in the room, and everyone sat around the table.

Luxa began, and started to explain the events of the journey. Everyone listened patiently with few questions. They were all obviously anxious to know about the cave, and wanted to waste no time on the any parts that didn't involve it. When Luxa got to the part with the giant snakes, Wynn's face turned beet red, but she kept looking at Luxa. Gregor saw disgust on the faces of the council members and York, and disapproval from just about everyone except the gnawers who laughed loudly. _Wow they really don't like the idea of Overlanders and Underlanders together. I hope Hazard doesn't see that._

Luxa quieted everyone, and continued. She made everyone hold their ideas about the buzzer attack. Finally she told them about the cave. She described its estimated dimensions, the layout, and the river. Then she took a deep breath.

"There are few options available to us in regards to what should be done with the cave. The expedition team has already discussed the matter, and we show favor for one plan. Of course others may present their ideas today and in future meetings when more representatives are present. We will make no definitive plans in haste."

"And what is this plan of your's?" Ripred asked. Luxa raised her chin, and spoke in a clear voice.

"We will support the plan to create the first multi-species city."

The room exploded into yelling, mostly from the council members. That is absurd! It could never work. I would never live side by side with gnawers. Well I don't want to live with humans. I cannot stand by this plan. This will mean war! Gregor hated how they immediately jumped to war.

"Enough!" Luxa yelled. "I trusted everyone present to handle the matter calmly. I will not allow this discussion to turn into some squabble."

"True Regalians would never live side by side with crawlers," Janor spat with disgust. Gregor was getting angrier. He hated how they spoke about the crawlers. They had saved his life a number of times.

" _True_ Regalians would respect their queen," Mareth shot back.

"Hardly a fitting queen," Roth muttered. Mareth almost leaped to his feet. Luckily Luxa was too busy arguing with Rodrith to hear.

"We should at least consider the idea," Vikus said over the yelling, trying to maintain order.

"Consider it?" Roth scoffed. "There should be outrage at the mere suggestion."

"If you have an alternative, please speak now," Howard said with an edge to his voice.

"I have an alternative," Rodrith cut in. "The land is Regalia's, and we will protect it even if it means war." The gnawers leapt forward, arguing they deserved part of the land.

"You would have war with the gnawers again just to deny us what we rightfully deserve?" Ripred growled.

The crawlers seemed agitated, and crawled back and forth. Now declarations of war were being thrown around the room, and Luxa was caught in the fighting. Gregor had enough.

"Stop!" he yelled. "All of you!" He looked around the room, and waited for quiet. "No one has bothered to discuss any idea thoroughly. You all immediately jumped to war. Is that what you really want? Four races were involved in finding the cave. If you turn to war to take all the land for Regalia, you take it unjustly." Gregor was impressed that he didn't sound half bad.

"Then we divide it," Mareth says. "Each race shall receive its own section."

"Divide?" Wynn cut in. "There is no way to divide it so that each race would have what it needs to survive there. Trading would have to occur regularly just to support anyone living in the cave. Four races in one area would require a lot of cooperation."

"Trying to remain separate would only set a foundation of hostility, making living near each other difficult if not impossible," Gregor added.

"Not to mention it would be easy to accidently cross into another territory. That would immediately lead to animosity between the races, and more than likely, violence as well. Turf wars. You may as well try to combat some of the animosity now by building a community," Wynn finished. Luxa, Howard, and Vikus all look incredibly impressed, and slightly surprised. Ripred appeared to have something like approval on his face, but Gregor wasn't sure. Everyone else stared at them in shock.

"And why should two Overlanders have any say in the matter?" York asked a bit harshly. Gregor didn't want to mess with a man like him, but apparently his cousin wasn't afraid of him.

"Neutral third party," Wynn said without skipping a beat. She smiled at the man, but her blue eyes glared at him.

"Fifth party in this case," Gregor corrected.

"Hardly neutral," Lapblood muttered.

"Yes," Vikus said, ignoring her. "To say the four races have a history is an understatement. It would be good to have an outside view.

"Of course you would want that, Vikus," Janor spat. "They clearly side with you."

"Silence," Luxa said firmly. "We will discuss all the options thoroughly and rationally." She then tried to get everyone to discuss their ideas about the cave is an orderly fashion. They also brought in their interpretation of the prophecy. It got them nowhere. No one changed their mind, there was more fighting, and several people had their hands on their weapons. Luxa finally gave up. She dismissed the meeting, and said they would begin again in a week when more representatives arrived. That just seemed like more trouble to Gregor.

The gnawers (except Ripred), crawlers, fliers, and council members all left. Everyone else remained seated and silent for several minutes.

"That went better than anticipated," Susannah broke the silence with a serious face. Everyone looked at her as if she had three heads. "I expected someone to draw their weapon." Gregor recognized a twinkle in her eye that she must have gotten from her father, Vikus.

Wynn was the only one to chuckle. "Your son is still holding his sword." Howard quickly folded his hands on the table, and Gregor saw Mareth and Luxa do the same. Gregor noticed, with some pride, that he hadn't even touched his sword.

"I believe your interpretation is correct, Luxa," Nerissa said softly. She was shaking more noticeably now. "Of course when I write the prophecies, fever prevents me from understanding, so I am not certain."

"And what say the rest of you?" Luxa asked.

"I am not confident with the plan for a multi-species city. There are many complications with this. However, I do see that simply dividing the land may only be a delayed and violent path to such a city," Mareth answered honestly. Then he added, "You are my queen, and I will do as you see fit."

"I do not see how one city can be possible" York countered. "We will not know what laws to use, or how to build the city to accommodate four very different species there. Who will lead there? Who would be willing to live there?"

"I think it will either end with a war and one race in that cave, or four races living together," Ripred said. "Perhaps we should avoid the former option, so my bond and I won't have to kill each other."

"You mean so _she_ won't kill _you,_ " Gregor corrected.

"You have no confidence in me, boy."

Vikus and Susannah supported the idea for a multi-species city, and thought that should be the main plan pushed in future meetings. Of course, Luxa already knew where the rest of them stood.

"Thank you," she said. "For handling this with grace, for offering your skepticism, and for considering all options." She smiled at the group.

"Yes, well put, You Highness," Ripred said. "But, I for one would like to hear more about this loveless marriage." Wynn sunk in her seat.

"Quiet, Ripred," Howard said firmly. "There are more important matters to discuss. We have reason to believe there may have been a traitor on the journey." Everyone looked at each other, and Luxa quickly explained how they lost one boat.

"Perhaps it was the same person who hired the buzzers," Mareth said.

"I do not think the buzzers were a part of it." Howard shook his head.

"Who would have reason to destroy a boat?" Vikus asked.

"We do not know," Luxa admitted. "Both Howard and myself were thrown from the boat. It could have been an attempt on our lives."

"No one would have need to kill me," Howard insisted. They threw out a few more ideas before stopping. Luxa told them to keep the matter private, and they would continue the discussion later. She also told everyone to not discuss the cave outside of official meetings. The expedition party would take the week to recuperate, and would do nothing strenuous (she added that her cousin was not allowed in the hospital). With that, she dismissed the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Gregor spent the next two days learning what went on in the city while he was gone. To his surprise, his family had made a visit. His father wasn't able to sleep in the Underland (he could barely control his anxiety), and so quickly returned home, but everyone else had a good time. Ripred said Maggie saw the crawlers (adding that it really helped relations between them and the humans), and Lizzie spent her time with either Ripred or Hazard. His mother, who wasn't happy that Gregor went on a mission, kept busy, and after a week, rushed the girls home.

Ripred also told Gregor about his little mission for the gnawers. Apparently they were near civil war. Though many were happy with the peace they had with the humans, and even the small amount of cooperation they had with each other, there were still gnawers who hated this. They wished to end all relations with humans, and even thought war was necessary to avenge those who died in the last war. Ripred, being both the "peace maker" and a frightening rager, was determined to suppress the gnawers' hatred.

"Did you succeed?" Gregor asked. He was fairly confident in Ripred's skills, but this seemed like a difficult task even for him.

"I believe so," Ripred answered. "There are still plenty of gnawers who hate humans, but I don't think they have the nerve to start anything now." He looked at Gregor with a stern gaze. "I tell you this, because you should know there are enemies out there. If you're suspicious of events on the journey, you have good reason to be." Gregor nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't know who to be suspicious of."

"I find it safest to suspect everyone," Ripred said flatly.

* * *

Because Luxa took the week to rest up for the coming negotiations (which Gregor had said sounded like torture), she did not have much time to spend with Gregor. It did not matter much to her as she figured she would have time for him soon enough. Gregor, however, appeared anxious to speak with her, causing Luxa to finally meet with him privately in her quarters. She even asked Aurora for some time alone, which her bond, being her closest friend, happily allowed. When they were finally alone, Gregor explained that he did not plan to return to the Underland after this. The warmth left Luxa's body, and she struggled to keep from gasping.

"If you do not wish to be here," she said with a shrug, "then leave." Luxa knew how to keep up appearances. She trained her face to one of indifference, and turned from Gregor. Unfortunately, he did not seem convinced. He always seemed to see through her.

"It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just I can't keep getting called down."

"I will not call for you, Overlander. You clearly do not wish to be in the Underland anymore." Her voice was raising against her will. Luxa could not help but feel betrayed, and she was failing to hide it from Gregor. "You have an entrance behind your home, correct? Then what is your excuse for not visiting? Simply, you do not wish to see us anymore." She watched as Gregor took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes as if begging for understanding. Well Luxa was not the understanding type.

"I didn't say I didn't want to see you anymore. But I do have a life up there, Luxa, and it's not easy to balance with one down here. Not to mention I have to think of my family too."

"What does your family have to do with this?"

"Everything," he snapped. "Don't you think they get worried about me while I'm down here? Not to mention they can never tell anyone about the Underland. That's a really difficult secret to keep when you have so many friends down here." Luxa scoffed.

"Friends? I hardly think you consider us friends if you are so anxious to leave and never return," she spat. She could not even look at him anymore.

"I'm not anxious to leave, Luxa!" Gregor yelled, forcing her to look at him in shock. He never yelled. "You are so difficult," he continued, actively trying to calm down again. Luxa did not say a word, so he went on when he finally composed himself. "You are one of the best friends I have ever had. And Howard is like a brother to me. And Vikus and Ripred have been great mentors and… I could go on, Luxa. Trust me, I don't want to leave, but I think I need to. I wouldn't if I didn't think it was necessary."

Luxa could not look away from his dark eyes, full of hurt and guilt and apology. Of course he was right. What was she thinking? What had she been thinking this whole time? Foolishness. She still had her pride though, and even if she knew she was wrong and he was right, she did not have to admit it out loud.

"Can we at least enjoy your last days here?" she asked quietly instead. "As if everything were normal." Gregor nodded with a small smile.

"As normal as anything about our lives is. Yeah. I would like that." Luxa nodded in return, not bothering to even try to smile. Who did she have to smile for? She knew Gregor was right, but that did not make his words hurt less. She wanted to be with him right now, but she did not have to try to ease the pain that he must surely be feeling as well.

* * *

"Yes, Howard, it makes sense. However, I would appreciate it if you would not interfere with my personal life." Luxa rubbed her head. She was currently trying to negotiate the future of the Underland, and yet it seemed everyone else was more concerned with her relationships.

"You are my little cousin. It is my duty to interfere," Howard replied.

"You may offer her advice," Aurora cut in, "but she is not obligated to follow it." Aurora knew how much Luxa had been hurt upon hearing that Gregor would not be returning. "If she wishes to continue seeing Gregor until his return to the Overland, then she may do so."

"But you must understand that the two of them have become very close recently. Their last separation was very difficult-"

"You do not think _I_ know that?"

"I am sure you do, which is why I expect you to understand, Aurora. A little separation now will make their permanent separation easier."

Luxa held her head in her hands, and her leg bounced in agitation now. He had no idea what he was talking about, and the tone he took made it even worse. That older brother tone. Every word was carefully spoken with sympathy and understanding. Luxa wanted none of it.

"You do not know this for certain," Aurora countered. "And perhaps Gregor will not want to be separated these last few days."

"My suggestion is for his sake as well as Luxa's."

Luxa let them argue. _What was I thinking?_ She had had that stupid idea of molding him into the ideal suitor. As if that could ever happen. Her stupidity had given her hope, and that hope was torn away in a moment. And it hurt. Perhaps Howard _was_ right. Perhaps she should try to soften the blow of their permanent separation.

"I will not stop seeing Gregor," Luxa interrupted them. They fell silent. "But… I will distance myself, as you suggest."

"I think that will be best for the both of you," Howard said gently. She just wanted him to go, and luckily he left quickly. Luxa stood up slowly, and walked over to Aurora, burying her face in her bond's fur.

"Are you sure you want this, Luxa?" she asked softly.

"I do not want any of this," Luxa whispered. "But perhaps he is right. Perhaps it is for the best. It will hurt less."

"I have never seen you avoid something just because it will hurt less." Luxa pushed back from Aurora to look at her.

"Are you saying I have become weak?" That was truly how she felt at the moment.

"No," Aurora answered. "I am saying I do not think you will be able to avoid Gregor."

* * *

Howard strolled down the corridor toward the Overlands' chambers. He had promised Wynn he would have dinner with her since Gregor was always with Luxa, though he hoped that would not be the case anymore. His conversation with Luxa hurt, but he thought it was for the best, after all, Gregor had no intentions of returning to the Underland. When he came to the entrance, he knocked lightly on the frame, and Wynn called him in. She was slouching on a sofa, her arms crossed, and her brow knit in concentration.

"What is wrong?" She looked up at him, biting her lip as if deciding whether or not to say anything.

"Gregor said Luxa isn't talking to him," Wynn finally answered. "Well, it's not that she's not talking to him so much as just acting funny and avoiding him. He's pretty upset about it."

"Oh?"

"I told him to go talk to her, but I don't know how much good that will do."

"Not much I should think." Wynn's head cocked to the side.

"What do you mean?" Howard explained what he said to Luxa. He was not worried about admitting to her what he requested of his cousin. She had been cautious about their relationship too. He honestly thought she would agree with him. When he finished, though, he was surprised to see a look a disbelief on her face.

"You did what?" she asked in a low voice, slowly standing to look at him. Howard swallowed, and folded his hands behind his back.

"I suggested that Luxa distance herself from Gregor for the remainder of his visit. I thought it best for them both." Wynn seemed unable to find words, starting and then stopping several times before finally deciding what she wanted to say.

"You- You said you would leave them alone."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, by the river. I said you should let them be friends." Her voice started to raise.

"I recall you asking me to ignore their relationship, but I agreed to nothing after our argument." He was purposely keeping his voice very low to try to coax her into a quieter tone. Why was she so angry? So unreasonable?

"You know," she scoffed, starting to pace back and forth, "I actually thought you listened to me that day."

"I did listen. I just did not agree." He watched her in confusion. She did not appear to hear him, which was frustrating him. He was entitled to his own opinion just as she was, and he honestly felt that he had more knowledge than her in this area.

"I thought you changed your mind. That _I_ changed your mind. But no. You're the same as you've been the moment I first met you. Howard always knows best. Pompous. Arrogant." She stopped pacing, and stared right at him.

Howard's jaw tightened, and he forced himself to hold his hands tightly behind his back. So this was what she thought of him. She always thought of him as arrogant. The realization stung him in the chest, or maybe it was just anger, but he forced himself to talk evenly.

"What you call arrogance, I call practicality," he said with difficulty. He failed to keep the anger out of his tone, but then perhaps she deserved to hear it. She was, after all, blatantly insulting him. It was only his habit of being subtle that kept him from doing the same back.

"Oh really?" Wynn challenged.

"I have a list of objections-"

"Yeah, I've already heard them. Ew an Overlander can't talk to my cousin." Howard could feel the color rise to his cheeks. He squeezed his hands tighter to control his temper.

"What I did, I did for them both. I care not only for Luxa, but for Gergor as well. If they continue their relationship as is-"

"Their friendship! They're _friends_. Luxa needs friends."

"She has Aurora."

"Yes, and Aurora is great with her. But she needs more interaction. Aurora does too."

"The Queen of Regalia does not-"

"She's a 16 year old girl!"

"Stop interrupting me!" Wynn's expression snapped into shock, before she went back to glaring at him. Howard did not often raise his voice, and he quickly calmed himself back down. "What I did, I did for them both," he repeated. "If they continue as they are, their separation will be most painful. Adding more memories will increase that pain. I do not wish to see either of them hurt."

"I would rather see them get hurt later than miss what little time they have left together now."

"Then you are not only naïve, but you are also cruel." It came out in little more than a whisper, but the effect was obvious. Wynn's eyes widened, and she stepped away from him as if the force of the words had actually pushed her back. Howard's anger and frustration with her at the moment prevented him from apologizing or even feeling sorry. He just felt his hands squeezing together behind his back and a tightness in his chest. He glared at her, waiting for her response.

"Well," Wynn said quietly, not taking her eyes off him, "If you're so scared of painful goodbyes, then I guess we should stop seeing each other too."

"I think that would be best," he answer through clenched teeth.

With a slight bow to Wynn, Howard turned on his heel, and strode out of the room. He had not decided where he was going, he was far too angry to think about that. Instead, he just walked the palace corridors, trying to suppress the anger that was still burning in his chest, and replaying what had just happened over and over again in his head. It was not until the fourth turn that he realized the anger was not for Wynn. He was angry at himself.

Her face came rushing back to him. The look of being betrayed, then anger, then… Howard stopped walking. _What have I done?_ He had hurt her. Really _hurt_ her. Not only in his final statement to her, but in the actions which betrayed her trust. And what if she was right? He may have hurt Luxa and Gregor too.

"Cousin? Cousin, are you well?" Howard turned sharply to find Hazard standing next to him. He quickly nodded.

"Yes, of course, Hazard." The boy did not look convinced, but he nodded before starting down the hallway. "Hazard wait." He turned back to him. "Am I… Am I prejudiced against Overlanders? Do I treat you differently?" Hazard smiled.

"You are treating me differently now." Howard started to walk him back to his chambers, and insisted he be taken seriously. "You treat me like any of your family members. You are often friendlier to me than to Stellovet."

"But am I disrespectful to your parents' memories? Am I bigoted against their relationship?"

"I think everyone in the Underland is." Hazard looked up at him so innocently with those words that Howard stopped him, and took him by the shoulders.

"Hazard. Please do not think that I am in anyway hateful toward your parents' relationship. Anything that brought about you could never be anything less than perfect." The boy blushed, and mumbled thank you. Howard apologized, and walked him to his chambers before returning to his own.

Nike was there waiting for him, and it only took a moment before Howard told her everything that had just happened. He could hold nothing back, it would have driven him insane.

"I must speak with Luxa again. I must fix this."

"Calm down," Nike said. She looked slightly amused as she watched him pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "I doubt you can control Luxa. She may have listened to your request at first, but she is certainly not anymore. Especially if Gregor was going to see her."

"I should still apologize. I still do not wish to see them hurt, but they should be able to see each other. Wynn was right. I should have listened to her." He had a painful headache by now. The idea of seeing Luxa heartbroken (not that she would be open about it with anyone but Aurora) was horrifying to him, but perhaps denying her memories with Gregor was worse.

"You love her," Nike said.

"Of course I do, she is my cousin. I do not wish to see her hurt. Or Gregor, for that matter. Even if I did make a mistake, it was only because I care about them."

"I mean you love Wynnora." Howard stopped in his tracks, and stared at Nike.

"No. No, of course I do not." Nike just stared back looking amused. "I just… admire her. And respect her, of course. And enjoy being with her… She is never going to speak to me again," he said in sudden realization. He walked over to Nike, leaned against her, and slipped to the floor until he was sitting. "I have messed up very badly. Luxa. Gregor. Probably Hazard. Aurora is more than likely mad as well. And Wynn… I am an ass." Nike chuckled.

"Things will brighten soon, and you will laugh when you think back to how you are now behaving. Perhaps you should go speak to your beloved though." Howard shook his head, and laughed bitterly.

"That is how I can know she has no feelings for me. For if she did, she would know how much it hurts thinking about being separated, and she would not want that for Luxa and Gregor."

* * *

As soon as Luxa started to avoid Gregor, he tracked her down, worried she might still be mad. He was determined to leave on a good note with her, and he wasn't going to let a fight mess that when. Luckily, she wasn't exactly mad at him. She admitted that she thought maybe they should keep their distance from each other so their goodbye would be easier.

Gregor immediately turned the idea down. Of course he would never want to hurt Luxa, but he knew they both wanted every last minute they could get together. Besides, if anyone could handle a tough goodbye, it was Luxa. He knew that for a fact. They agreed to spend as time together as possible, and spoke no more about separating.

"I should really be thinking of Regalia," Luxa said quietly while they sat together in her chambers. "I did just cause much conflict with the new land after all." She smiled briefly before just looking tired again.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking of yourself every once in a while," Gregor told her.

"There is if you are queen. What if I miss something? Ripred already thinks I am not paying close enough attention to tensions among the races."

"Yeah, but if all you do is worry then you'll work yourself to death. We don't want that, do we?" Gregor smiled at her, but she just shrugged. "Come on, Luxa. I know it's hard, but promise me you'll think of yourself for just a half hour every day. Please?" She was seriously concerning him, and Gregor didn't want to leave her while she thought it was her responsibility to work herself to death.

"I suppose I can try," she said.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't need your promises." Luxa looked up to him in confusion. "I'll just tell Aurora to make sure it happens. She'll make sure you relax every once in a while." A smile tugged across her lips, which was some relief to Gregor.

"You cannot just leave me alone?"

"Not a chance, Your Highness."


	13. Chapter 13

13

"I do not think this requires further discussion," Howard said, watching his father pace back and forth in front of him. He glanced at his mother, and saw a weary, yet concerned, look on her face.

"Is that so?" York asked. "I think we hardly discussed it before. What are we to think when we hear of our eldest son's affair with an Overlander?"

"Affair?" Howard asked in alarm.

"York," Sushannah cut in sharply. "It was not an affair. It was a conflict on a journey that required a… creative solution. Truly, it was the only solution that made sense. We should be thankful the girl thought of it so quickly." Well at least his mother understood. Howard wanted to yell at his father that nothing could be further from the truth than describing his relationship as an affair.

"But what will people think, Sushannah?" York asked. "Especially when he spends so much time with the girl."

"I hardly see her," Howard snapped. He was not even lying about that. Maybe they ran into each other here or there, but once they had their fight that was it.

"Vikus found you alone with her."

"That was one time."

"Enough," Sushannah said firmly. "York, you are turning this into something far more complicated than it is. You should trust your son."

"I trust young, naive men to-"

"York," Susannah repeated in a low voice.

"And women like her could easily se-"

"York!" Howard said in unison with his mother.

"Vikus!" They all fell silent at the call from the hallway. Howard cringed, knowing just who it was. "Vikus?" He stood up, trying to prepare himself to see her again. Maybe it would not hurt as much as much as he thought. Wynn popped through the curtain, and Howard felt and immediate pain in his chest. "Vik- Oh. Howard," she said. Howard watched the smile vanish from her face, as she tried to look anywhere but at him. For some reason, she was covered head to toe in dust and dirt.

"Wynnora." He tried to keep his tone neutral. "You remember my parents." His mother nodded kindly to the Overlander, but his father just stared.

"Yes," Wynn said quietly. "Have you uh… seen Vikus anywhere?" Howard felt himself start to blush at the obvious awkwardness between them. "See, I was in a tunnel with Nerissa, and we think we found journals from some of the original settlers here." She started to smiled again, but one glance at him wiped it away. "Anyway, Nerissa accidently collapsed it, and now we need Vikus's permission-"

"Why do I hear you yelling through my palace for Vikus?!" Luxa burst through the curtain with Gregor.

"Because that's what I'm doing…" Wynn replied as if it was obvious. Luxa turned to Gregor as if looking for an explanation for her behavior. He just shrugged.

"She's adopted. I don't get her either," he said.

Luxa turned back to Wynn to yell at her about the cave collapse. York started making accusations again. Sushannah tied to quiet him while explaining where Vikus was. Howard rubbed his eyes. He just could not handle this right now. Or ever. He did not understand what everyone was fighting about. These were all things that could be handled with civilized discussion. Howard's parents were now arguing, and Gregor put his hand on Howard's shoulder. He nodded to the exit, and Howard followed him out of the meeting room.

"They get a little loud," Gregor said.

"That is an understatement."

"I hate all that. I just like to walk away when it happens."

"One cannot always do that," Howard said. In fact, he was not sure if he should have walked away just then. His father will surely make him pay for it later.

"Yeah, trust me I know. But right now I think we both need a break." Gregor smiled at him, and he smiled back, grateful for the distraction. "Do you and Nike want to teach me that ball game I keep seeing?"

"You have not yet learned it?"

"No, I guess I've always been too busy." Howard shook his head.

"We would be happy to. Go find Hippolyta."

They spent the remainder of the day, and well into evening, at the arena. As usual, there were plenty of soldiers there to join in the game (the game was actually used to teach maneuvering techniques), and Gregor had no trouble keeping up. Gregor and Howard did not even bother to stop to eat, and did not return to the palace until many people were already asleep. It was all great stress relief, and just the time Howard had wanted to spend with Gregor before he had to leave. He had to admit, the Overlander always had a way of knowing how to help people. They both said a lazy, tired goodbye, and returned to their quarters.

Howard finally got to sit down in the quiet of his own chambers and relax. He was exhausted from playing all day. And from his family. His siblings, Stellovet, Hero, and Kent, kept trying to start fights with their snide comments. They were particularly cruel to Hazard, something Howard would not tolerate, but it was tiresome work keeping their bullying at bay. It was this behavior that kept him from being close to Luxa for so many years.

On top of this, Howard had to deal with his parents, particularly his father, constantly questioning him about Wynn. He really did not wish to talk about her. He wanted to not think about her. Oh, and he almost forgot about the rumors of civil war in the gnawers' lands as well as the fliers'. _How could I forget about that?_ Right now, he just wanted to forget about it all, relax, and go to sleep.

He had just tilted his head back in the chair and closed his eyes when a hand clamped over his mouth. At first Howard thought it was one of Kent and Hero's pranks, but then he felt the knife to his neck. He tried to throw the person off, almost succeeded, but more hands grabbed his wrists. Howard now saw they were Regalian soldiers, and they quickly bound his wrists behind his back and covered his mouth with a tie.

He tried to yell and fight as the soldiers dragged him from his room and down the corridor. It was all he could do in the sudden confusion. The soldiers refused to look at him, and Howard guessed it was because he knew some of them. Had trained with them. What was going on? His heart raced as he knew he would know soon enough. As the soldiers forced him down the corridor, Howard worked at the rope binding his hands, but only succeeded in cutting his wrists.

Finally, they dragged him into High Hall, which was bustling with soldiers, fliers, gnawers, and many spinners. He saw Hero and Kent standing protectively around Chim at the far end. Nike was bound next to Aurora some yards away. Howard kicked and fought again with new energy to get to Nike, trying to call out her name. A soldier stuck his head, and Howard stumbled. They knocked him to the ground.

"Howard!" His vision cleared as he heard Luxa yell his name angrily while she kneeled beside him, her hands bound like his. "Stop stumbling about!" The soldiers took to binding from his mouth.

"Luxa, what has happened?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, you are slow, brother." Howard's blood froze, because he knew that wicked voice. Because realization of what was happening was sinking in. He was scared to look in the direction of the voice, but forced himself to slowly turn toward her.

"Stellovet," he whispered, now looking at his sister who gracefully walked up to him. Luxa yelled at her, but Howard had no idea what she was saying. He was aware of nothing in the hall except his sister who stood before him, ready for battle.

"I am truly sorry, brother, but I am afraid you are not trustworthy."

" _He_ is not trustworthy?!" Luxa spat. "What have you done, Stellovet?!"

"Sister, no," Howard whispered again, looking into her eyes for any sign that this may not be really happening. That it was a misunderstanding. He felt his heart breaking, and a wave of dizziness prevented him from saying anything else or thinking clearly. He did not even notice when Gregor was forced to his knees beside Luxa.

* * *

Gregor was trying to sort through his thoughts while he lay in bed. He missed his family, but he knew he would also miss his Underland family. He didn't want to be involved in Underland affairs, but he could not help feeling a part of them. There were so many contradictions. Gregor was so completely lost in thought that he didn't hear the people in his room until it was too late.

Several hands grabbed him at once, and dragged him out of bed. It was too dark to see, but Gregor's echolocation told him that there were six soldiers in his room.

"Let go of me! What's going on!?" Gregor shouted and tried to kick out of their grip. Someone struck his head, and Gregor felt blood drip from his temple. He felt a bit woozy, but forced himself to focus again. A soldier was holding each of his arms, and one placed a blade to his neck. Gregor couldn't talk without causing the blade to cut him. His whole body tensed while his rager senses told him where to strike his enemy, if only he could.

The soldiers practically carried him out of his quarters, and he kicked and fought even though it caused the blade to cut into his neck. He successfully broke free from the guard on his left and wheeled around long enough to see that they didn't have his cousin. He punch a soldier away, but another quickly restrained him again, and they carried him through the halls.

The soldiers dragged him into the High Hall, and threw him to his knees next to Luxa and Howard. Luxa looked unbelievably angry with fury blazing in her violet eyes, and Howard appeared to be in shock as he stared unblinking at the floor. Gregor heard shouting as soldiers, fliers, and gnawers moved about the hall, and tried to make sense of everything. Finally the leader stepped forward. It was Stellovet.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Where is the other Overlander," Stellovet asked the soldiers.

"She was not in her quarters," a soldier answered. What was going on? "We have soldiers searching for her while the palace is being secured."

"It matters not. She is neither useful nor a threat. What of Nerissa?"

"She has also not been found. We are also searching for her as well." Gregor looked around. Howard's siblings were standing about 30 feet to their right, and Chim was crying. Gregor saw Nike and Aurora were restrained to their left. Janor, Roth, and Rodrith were working with the soldiers. Humans, gnawers, fliers, and spinners all bustled about the hall. Luxa finally had enough of being ignored.

"Explain yourself, Stellovet!" she yelled. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse, so Gregor guessed she had been here longer than he had, yelling the whole time. Stellovet looked amused, and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, cousin," she said in the most condescending tone as she removed Luxa's crown. "This is a coup. I am going to kill you, then take over as ruler of the humans." Luxa glared at her in anger, and Gregor was glad to see she didn't fight against her restraints. He didn't want her too look weak or foolish.

"Why?" Howard asked weakly.

"Why? Well, because Regalia is currently lead by a silly girl," Stellovet explained, as if annoyed to have to explain the most obvious thing in the world. "You see. No one, not human or gnawer or flier, is happy living together peacefully like we are all friends, so we have formed a temporary alliance to overthrow those currently in power." Gregor didn't understand that logic, but if he knew anything about Stellovet, it was that she liked to gloat.

"That makes no sense," Gregor cut in. "Then again, such a ridiculous plan is probably all you're capable of." Stellovet turned and glared at him.

"It makes perfect sense, Overlander. Once we seize power, we will return to living separately. Or go to war. Whatever suits us. So long as we do have to live among scum." A nearby gnawer snarled at her. It was a little creepy how sweet she sounded. "Also, I have been planning a coup for some time, so trust me when I say I am fully capable of taking Regalia."

"Oh, if you plan to kill us, then just do it," Luxa groaned. "I do not wish to hear you gloat in your victory." Gregor was pretty sure Luxa was trying to get her to talk too.

"Dearest cousin, you must learn patience. If I could kill you now, I would have done so already. Unfortunately, you must have a public execution, and we cannot do that until the palace is secured." Then she added, "And you will hear me gloat in my victory, because I want you to know just how very stupid and weak you really are."

"That coming from a girl who uses traitors to do her dirty work?" Gregor scoffed. Stellovet continued without acknowledging him.

"You see, I was planning to murder you, then frame my brother here. It would eliminate two people keeping me from the throne. However, when I heard you wanted to go on an expedition, I saw my chance. I had your council members approve of the mission, and I had the gnawers and fliers provide assassins."

Several gnawers pulled Achilles's dead body into view, and a large gnawer tossed Whiptail's dead form in front of him.

"This one," the large gnawer said referring to Whiptail, "was supposed to make an 'accident' for the queen. But she failed, so we'll have her family killed. And the flier. Well he actually wanted to help, but he failed as well. We had to kill him too."

"It was no accident you were thrown from the boats twice, cousin," Stellovet continued. "And just in case the expedition continued after the first attempt, I hired buzzers to ambush my brother and eliminate him." Gregor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stellovet tried to kill her own brother. He didn't want to hear her talk anymore.

"No!" Chim cried. "Where is mother and father?!"

"In the dungeon," Stellovet said plainly. "I know they will not follow me, so they will be publically executed in the Fount. You are my family, so I will allow you to live if you fight with me." Stellovet turned her attention to one of the gnawers present. The gnawer demanded he have Ripred and Lapblood, and Stellovet promised to hand them over as soon as they were captured. Gregor was disgusted by how she casually handled killing those who were supposed to be close to her.

"You would kill me?" Howard asked in disbelief. It caught his sister's attention. "You are my sister, Stellovet. How could you believe I would choose Luxa over you?" Luxa looked at her cousin, and fear showed in her eyes. Gregor knew she was thinking of Henry's betrayal. He felt the pang of betrayal in his own heart. He would never expect this from Howard.

"Howard, don't do this," Gregor said under his breath.

"You would support the coup as well as my seizing power?" Stellovet asked, ignoring Gregor.

"Of course, sister," Howard stood up tentatively with Stellovet's approval. "Do you truly believe I enjoy treating rats in the hospital? That I wish to fight alongside crawlers? _Bugs._ I never truly wanted to share the new land, I just did not know there was an alternative." Gregor's head spun.

"You cannot have power," Stellovet said. "The throne would be mine."

"You will never have the throne!" Luxa yelled. "You are a vile human being, and no true Regalian would ever support you!" Stellovet slapped Luxa across the face, then pulled her up and held a dagger to her throat. Gregor tried to leap for her, but the soldier behind him used his sword to strike between Gregor's shoulder blades, forcing him back to the floor. He groaned as the pain shot down his spine.

"Let go of her!" Gregor yelled. "Help her, Howard!" They ignored him.

"You will address me with respect now, Luxa," Stellovet hissed in the queen's ear. " _I_ am queen now."

"Stellovet," Howard said.

"Traitor!" Luxa screamed at him. "You are all traitors!" Stellovet pressed the dagger to her throat, and blood started to flow. Gregor could think of no way to get to her, and it physically pained him to watch her in such danger. Howard ignored her.

"Sister, I am so proud of you. You have swayed even Regalian soldiers to your side. Though mother and father will surely not support you, know that we will," he said gesturing to his siblings. Chim cried and shook her head as Hero and Kent hugged her protectively. Stellovet loosened her grip on Luxa, and the queen tried to pull herself to the ground, dropping lower in Stellovet's grasp.

"Will you truly stay with me, brother?" Stellovet asked.

"Of course. You are my sister, and I will _always_ love you." The words seemed to catch in his throat, and tears shined in his eyes. He meant it, that was plain to Gregor. Howard loved his sister as much as Gregor loved his. Howard placed his now freed, shaking hand up to his heart. No his shoulder. Gregor thought it was an odd gesture, when suddenly an arrow pierced Stellovet's left shoulder, right where Luxa's head had been a moment ago.

* * *

Wynn had no idea what was happening. She just knew Nerissa was in danger. They ran through the corridors of the palace, avoiding any soldiers they saw. They had just barely escaped the first ones that attacked Nerissa, and now Wynn dragged the stunned woman through the palace by the hand.

As they made their way closer to the servants' areas, the corridors became more crowded and chaotic. It was almost like a battle, with humans, gnawers, and spinners snatching up Underlanders and whisking them away. Wynn was totally confused by it all, but she knew if there was an attack on the palace, then the royal family would be in danger. As she ran and shoved through the hallways, she grabbed a dagger from a fallen Underlander. It was better than nothing.

Nerissa was barely able to keep up, but Wynn dragged her on. She went wherever there were less people, and eventually came to an empty staircase that was so dusty she assumed no one had used it in years. Wynn tightened her grip on Nerissa, who was now muttering to herself, and ran down the staircase. She came to an abrupt stop when she came face to face with Regalian soldiers.

Normally this would have relieved her, but Regalians appeared to be in on the attack. She lifted her dagger, feeling foolish because she didn't know how to use it, and positioned herself in front of Nerissa.

"Drop that knife, Wynnie," came an irritable voice. Wynn almost collapsed with relief as Ripred pushed through the humans, Mareth close behind. "You'll put someone's eyes out if you're not careful."

"Enough, Ripred," Mareth ordered. "We have lost our archers, Overlander. We have need of you in our plan." Wynn nodded dumbly as the soldiers began pushing her and Nerissa back up the stairs. Upon leaving the staircase, they ran right into a group of traitors, and a bloody fight broke out. Mareth grabbed Wynn roughly by the arm and forced her to the wall. She watched as a soldier was tackled by a gnawer, which tore into the man's shoulder. Another had lost his eye, and crouched, screaming on the floor.

"Wynnie, you had better start paying attention," Ripred ordered. Wynn forced herself to look at the gnawer and Mareth despite the carnage right next to her, but she was unable to keep from shaking. She kept her arm around Nerissa, who huddled close to her. Mareth quickly laid out the plan again, and Wynn nodded her understanding. He shouted and order, and the group was moving again.

They pushed through the corridors, each time leaving soldiers behind to hold back the enemy while the rest raced on. Finally they came to a window. Mareth order his soldiers to continue on in one direction while he lifted Nerissa to sit on the sill. He did the same to Wynn.

"Jump, and Andromeda will take you to your position. Do just as I told you," he ordered.

"What?" Wynn asked in disbelief. "I can't jump!" Ripred groaned.

"We don't have time for this." He whipped his tail sending the two young women out of the window. Wynn screamed and landed hard on a flier. She quickly hugged Nerissa close to her, because she wasn't sure if she could hold on herself. Without a word, Andromeda flew them to the top of High Hall here Wynn crouch on top of the thick wall where the ceiling should have been.

"The bow and arrows are on my back," Andromeda whispered. Wynn took them, willing her hands to stop shaking. She gazed down to see Luxa, Gregor, and Howard held prisoner. Her heart sank when she saw Nike tied up next to Aurora.

She pulled back an arrow to fire at Stellovet, but the girl grabbed Luxa. Stellovet's back was to Wynn and they were so far away, she couldn't tell if she would accidently hit Luxa. She relaxed her bow and waited. Then she saw Howard stand, and Luxa screamed at him. Wynn wasn't sure, but she thought his eyes flicked toward her. He must have. He reached up and touched his shoulder in such an awkward gesture she knew it had to be a signal. Wynn pulled back her string and loosed her arrow.

* * *

Things happened quickly. Mareth and Ripred burst into the High Hall with group of soldiers.

"The traitors wear the uniform!" Mareth called, then they attacked.

Howard reached out and pulled Luxa from his sister's grasp while she was weakened from pain, and pushed her away. Someone threw him a sword, and he attack Stellovet. Gregor was so distracted by this that he hadn't realized the soldier behind him had raised his sword and was about to cut off his head. Luxa rolled to him, and kicked the soldier in the face.

"Get up and fight, Gregor," she ordered while a loyal soldier quickly cut her hands free. The woman did the same for Gregor, then rushed back into the fight.

"Yes, Your Highness." He took the soldier's sword and leapt into the fighting. This was the most difficult fight he had ever been in. He had to battle gnawers, fliers, spinners, and humans all at once, which made his rager senses slightly disorienting as they adjusted between the species. Gregor decided to stay close to Luxa since they made a good team. He felt he could protect her, but he also felt safer near her. He let his rager senses take over and fought on.

He was locked in a fight with a human soldier immediately. He quickly disarmed the man, then cut his upper thigh, disabling him. Then Gregor was knocked a few feet to his left by a tail. He rolled back up, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, and attacked the gnawer, cutting off its tail then slicing across its eye. Gregor quickly spun around to clear the area for a moment. As he fought on, he switched between gnawer and human, and occasionally defended himself from a flier's swooping attack.

For a brief moment Gregor caught sight of Howard fighting Stellovet. He knocked his sister to the ground, and was about to stab her when he stopped. His hesitation allowed Stellovet a chance to lash out with her dagger, cutting Howard along his cheek. Then a flier swooped down on Gregor, cutting his arm badly, and he was forced into battle again. He slashed the flier's shoulder on the next swoop causing it to crash to the ground, then moved onto fighting another soldier.

Gregor began hearing calls for retreat, but he had no idea who was supposed to retreat. It was a human voice, but there were humans on both sides. Soon, though, he realized the traitors were backing away to make their escape. Gregor calmed himself, and allowed himself to breath while he watched the traitors retreat and the Regalians pursue them.

He looked around the room at the dead bodies. It was horrifying, and Gregor felt his knees grown weak as a wave of dizziness washed over him. His vision blurred, and he realized it was because he was whipping his head around too quickly to scan High Hall. Blood filled the hall, and bodies of humans, gnawers, spinners and fliers all piled together, and he barely kept himself from throwing up right there.

"Howard stop!" Wynn was trying to make him stop fighting by grabbing at his arms. He was in a rage, still lashing out at the traitors, bodies around him, blood pouring down his face where his sister had cut him. Gregor had no idea he could ever look so violent. "Nerissa, please. You have to calm down." The woman was hanging on Gregor's cousin and whispering things to her. Wynn looked overwhelmed trying to calm the two Underlanders.

"The palace is secured by our forces," Mareth informed Luxa, who still stood a few feet from Gregor. "We fought our way up from the dungeons, thanks to Ripred's initial attack, and we have secured each floor along the way."

"And what of the citizens?"

"The battle has moved to the city. The traitors are still attempting to evacuate those sympathetic to their cause, and kidnap others. I have teams throughout the city attempting to prevent this and make arrests. We fear they may already have taken those they feel are most valuable to them." Luxa nodded.

"Go with them to better direct the forces. Avoid killing any traitors. You may take them to the dungeon, but I will not have death further divide the city. Act with mercy wherever possible." Despite everything going on, Gregor felt… well he wasn't sure what. He knew he thought Luxa was amazing, and was incredibly proud of her in that moment. He wished he could tell her that.

"Brother!" Chim screamed. "Help her! Hero, please!" His sister's voice seemed to snap Howard back to reality. He ran to where his brother and sister sat crying over Hero's body. "You have to save her," Chim insisted. Gregor knew there was no saving the girl. Hero's entrails were on the floor beside her. She must have been killed during the fight. Gregor wondered which side killed her. Did it matter? To Gregor it didn't; he was disgusted by the whole thing. Kent, her twin, held her head and cried as if he were in physical pain. Howard held Chim tightly to himself, shielding her eyes from the scene.

"My family," Luxa whispered, now standing right beside Gregor. He couldn't imagine their pain at the moment. Their sister tried to overthrow the city and kill their parents. She was the reason Hero was dead. The reason Howard was almost killed. The reason their lives would now be forever changed. Gregor slipped his hand in Luxa's. Ripred appeared next to Luxa. He didn't touch her, but Gregor could tell he was there for her.

"This is dark day for them," Gregor said.

"This is a dark day for us all," Ripred added solemnly.

"Days are always dark in the Underland," Luxa spat.

Wynn walked over with her arm around Nerissa, who was shaking badly and still whispering.

"What happened?" Gregor asked her.

"I was with Nerissa when they attacked, so I tried to get her to safety." Her voice was shaking, but she remained strong. "We ran into Ripred and Mareth, and just did what they told me. They had me shoot Stellovet," she explained. "Luxa, Howard didn't betray you. He was telling me were to shoot. Please, you have-"

"I know," Luxa said calmly. Like Gregor, she had already worked it out. "I never should have thought him capable of betrayal. Was Stellovet killed in the battle?" Gregor had no idea. Nerissa walked away.

"No," Wynn answered. "Howard tried to stop her but…" she trailed off. "I believe she escaped."

Luxa shook her head. "I would never expect him to take his sister's life." Aurora landed next to the queen, and Luxa took her claw in her hand, smiling up to her. Gregor remembered just how meaningful the gesture was, and felt a pang in his heart for Ares.

"Vikus, York, and Susannah are safe. They are headed to the High Hall now," Aurora said. Gregor didn't want to see how they would react to this.

"Nerissa, please stay with me," Wynn called, trying to get the woman back. Nerissa was using blood from the battle to write on the walls with her fingers. Luxa and Gregor followed Wynn to the wall. Now that they were some distance from the other Underlanders, Luxa allowed her face to show just how concerned she was for her cousin. She was near tears as she tried to gently pull Nerissa toward her.

Gregor watched as Nerissa dipped her hands in the blood from the floor, and smeared it on the wall.

"I have seen it. I have seen it," she kept whispering to herself.

"Please, cousin," Luxa said softly. "Allow me to take you somewhere safe."

"Come back," Nerissa whispered. "Please come back."

Now Gregor and Luxa were both trying to sooth the woman, to get her to go somewhere safe and quiet. Gregor rubbed her back while Luxa tried to get her attention.

"We can take you somewhere calmer, Nerissa. Quieter." he said gently. She completely ignored him, continuing to smear blood on the wall.

"Guys," Wynn said. Her voice shook. "You should see this." She put a hand on each of their shoulders, and pulled them back from the wall. Gregor thought Nerissa was smearing it at random, and that is what it looked like. Except for two words.

"Warrior returns," Luxa read.


	15. Chapter 15

15

After the failed coup, the city was put on lockdown. No one was allowed to leave or enter without permission directly from the queen. Though most of the traitors escaped, Luxa wouldn't allow any others that remained in the city to get out.

Reports began streaming in, and Mareth had soldiers receive them at the city's edge. Apparently Stellovet's attempt to seize power was only a small part of the plan. Both the gnawer and flier communities also suffered from a coup. There were huge losses, but they were both able to maintain power and drive the traitors out of their lands. The Fount was spared as its leaders were in Regalia. Unfortunately, almost all of the spinners sided with the traitors. Their lands were now controlled by the traitors, and many spinners had to flee. Luxa was making arrangements to accommodate them.

Gregor wanted to know what Nerissa's words meant, but she retreated to her room and mumbled to herself. Wynn tried to sit with her, but wasn't able to be of much help. Luxa, Vikus, and Ripred were so busy trying to maintain order that Gregor hardly saw them. Howard struggled to perform his duties after his family's loss, and Gregor knew he couldn't talk to him. Instead he found himself looking for Hippolyta. He found her by herself in the arena.

"Hey," Gregor said quietly. He sat next to her.

"Greetings, Gregor," she said back in little more than a whisper. Gregor wondered why no one was comforting her. She had lost her mate, Achilles. Then he remembered that Achilles was killed for failing his duties to the traitors. He _was_ a traitor. Hippolyta was probably an outcast now, because she was so close to him. Suddenly Gregor didn't know what to say, so he just sat with her.

After a few days of wandering around doing nothing in the palace, Gregor grew tired. He was ready to return home, but he also wanted to be there for his friends in the Underland. He plopped on the sofa in his quarters, and let his thoughts wander. Strangely enough, they went to Whiptail. Was she fully willing to help the traitors, or did she help because they were threatening to hurt her family? How many Underlanders were being coerced into helping the traitor cause? He hoped the Regalians had some way of figuring out who the real enemies were.

Then he thought about Nerissa's words smeared on the wall in blood. Those words had been haunting his dreams since the night she wrote them. Gregor didn't want to be the warrior again. He had ended all that. But maybe Nerissa was just overwhelmed and confused. She could have written anything. He decided not to pay it any mind until Nerissa made an official prophecy. He really hoped she wouldn't.

"Gregor?"

Gregor jumped. Luxa startled him. He was tempted to tell her to knock, but stopped himself.

"Yeah?"

"I would like you to join me in a meeting," she said. "I want everyone who was present in the High Hall while we were being held to be present." Gregor was too tired for this. They just wanted to use him again.

"Why do you need me? Is there another prophecy or something?" His tone was harsher than he intended. He glanced at Luxa, and saw the hurt on her face for a brief moment before the apathetic look returned.

"No, Overlander. Not for a prophecy. I merely wish to ensure we have all the details, and," she paused a moment as if the next words were difficult to say. "And I would appreciate your input on the situation." Gregor felt bad for snapping at her. He stood up and walked to her.

"Sorry," he whispered. She nodded, and he followed her out the room.

They walked through the palace in silence to the meeting room. Gregor was slightly surprised by how few people were there. The only one's remaining from Luxa's council were Vikus, Mareth, Ripred, and Howard. Howard's parents were there along with everyone's bonds and Lapblood, and that was it. No. His cousin was there. Gregor was relieved to have another Overlander around, and he sat between her and Ripred.

"Smaller crowd this time," Gregor whispered to Ripred.

"Well half of the queen's council betrayed her, two died including Roth, and she got rid of the rest," he explained. "I thought it was a smart move, though I didn't say so. That would have made her change her mind." He was probably right about that.

"So why are we here?"

"Well why do you think, boy?" Ripred looked at him. "We need to get everything in order. Honestly, Luxa's been dragging her feet with this one. Should have had it done already." He said the last part louder, but Luxa ignored him.

"We will begin by recounting the events of the attempted coup," Luxa began. The meeting started calmly. Everyone retold what happened, but Gregor was pretty sure everyone had heard it a dozen times already. This was merely a formality. He looked at Susannah and York, who had lost so much in the last week. They both looked like they had not slept in days, and Gregor couldn't even begin to understand what they were going through. It made him feel sick. He realized he hadn't been paying attention, and some raised voices brought him back to the meeting.

"Of course we cannot ally ourselves with the gnawers," Mareth practically shouted. "They have been fighting amongst themselves for some time now. There is no doubt that this rebellion was a result of their meddling."

"How dare you accuse us," Lapblood yelled back. "Stellovet had more than enough soldiers willing to help her cause." Gregor saw Howard flinch at his sister's name.

"You question the integrity of the Regalian army?"

"Someone must question your people's loyalty," Lapblood spat back. "At least we were aware of our disunion."

"We must not fight amongst ourselves," Vikus cut in.

"That's right," Ripred said. "The fliers will no doubt side with the humans, and we will be left fighting on two fronts with no allies."

"Do not speak for the fliers," Nike said firmly.

"We are all divided into civil war," Howard said. "Let us not divide further."

"You already wish to divide further," Lapblood shouted. "You plan to use the warrior again. He is a symbol of war against the gnawers. You do not wish to side with us." Was that true? Was he really just a symbol of war? Of division?

"And why not use the Warrior?" York said.

"We do not _need_ to ally ourselves with you after all," Mareth added. They were talking about Gregor as if he were a weapon. Like a bomb they could just drop somewhere. Angry words caught in his throat, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Just be quiet!" he yelled. He decided he really needed to think of a better way to interrupt meetings. "No one is using the warrior." The humans all looked at him as if he had betrayed them. Ripred's face was unreadable. "I mean I don't know what I'm doing."

"What Gregor means to say is," Wynn stepped in for the first time, sounding unnaturally calm in comparison to all the yelling. "Is that you can't just use him like some weapon. To just swing at whomever you please." She looked around the room. "And he's not going to be seen as some symbol of hate and separation." Gregor looked at his cousin thankfully.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," he said. "If you want help from the warrior, which you may not because we don't know what Nerissa was talking about. If you want help, then you need to work together, because that's the only way you'll get me to consider helping you. And this would be a war to rebuild, not destroy."

"Well that's an oxymoron," Ripred said. Gregor looked down at Luxa, and was unable to decipher the expression on her face. He could tell she was analyzing the situation, but he couldn't tell if she agreed with him or not.

"It really doesn't make sense to split up anyway," Wynn cut in again. "It would only weaken you, and help them. You would be doing them a favor. And if you fight to completely obliterate the enemy, you'll only cause resentment. You have to approach this right." Gregor wanted to thank her for backing him up and clarifying what he said. The room was silent.

"What?" Ripred asked. "No one is going to ask what Overlanders would know of our affairs." Silence. "No? Well then, I think we have some conditions to meet. Shall we begin with allying ourselves?" Luxa nodded.

"Yes, I think we shall. The gnawers can count of the support of Regalia." Apparently Luxa was done hearing people's opinions. Nike said she would speak with her mother, the queen of the fliers, before giving her final word; however, she said she did support the idea herself. Ripred and Lapblood agreed to be allies. Gregor was happy to see some kind of start to union.

Luxa dismissed the meeting after another three hours, then Gregor went to Luxa's quarters with her cousin and Wynn. Hazard excused himself, and went to his room quietly. Gregor wondered what he was going through at the moment. He really hoped Luxa was making time for him.

"My apologies, Gregor," Luxa said. "I did not mean for it to seem as though we planned to just use you." He shrugged.

"I'm used to it." It wasn't the best answer, but it was all he could manage. At least he was being honest. Gregor and Luxa sat down together while their cousins wandered in opposite directions and refused to look at each other.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Wynn said dryly, sounding both angry about the Underlanders' attitude toward him and depressed about the whole situation. Tired about summed it up. "Though, Gregor, you weren't too bad. You could maybe work on not yelling rude things at your elders, but hey, no one is perfect." Her usual humor wasn't there. Her voice was too quiet. Gregor felt the exact same way.

Everyone sat down in the living room in silence for a few minutes. It was a terrible silence. Gregor felt as if they had both everything and nothing to say to each other. Just a few days ago they were joking and happy. But now…

"How are you?" Wynn said in little more than a whisper. It was directed at Howard. Gregor wanted to know too.

"Not well," he answered curtly. They went back to ignoring each other, so Gregor decided to talk to Luxa.

"We're going to need to go home soon," Gregor said quietly.

"I know," Luxa replied.

"But, I'll help with anything you need."

"I am sure you will not need to return, Gregor." Gregor wasn't sure why, but her words really stung.

"Luxa. You can forget about what I said earlier." He ignored the confused look from their cousins. "If you need anything. Anything at all. Even if it's just some company. I'll be here. I promise." Luxa gave a small smile. "Within reason of course. Maybe send a letter first, with a warning." His voice was still sad, but the bit of humor seemed to brighten the queen a bit.

"So we're going home?" Wynn asked.

"For now," Luxa said. She looked at Gregor, and he nodded.


End file.
